<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гробы покрашенные by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831024">Гробы покрашенные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zorro (TV 1957)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Case Fic, Clothed Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Eventual Smut, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monastario and Diego investigate crimes together, Monastario is not bad and not stupid, Monastario knows who is Zorro from the beginning of this story, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Single work, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom, as well as Licenciado Piña, death of original character mentioned, fandom Antagonists 2020, rape of native women mentioned, takes place between episodes 12 and 13, the year is 1820, Монастарио знает кто такой Зорро с самого начала фика, Монастарио и Диего расследуют вместе преступления, Монастарио не отрицательный персонаж и он неглуп, Поцелуи, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, год: 1820, действие происходит между сериями 12 и 13, детектив, дрочка, ебля пальцами, закрытый финал, кейс фик, культура индейцев, лисенсиадо Пинья тоже, медленное развитие отношений, минет, много исторических отсылок, обнимашки, персонажи: индейцы, петтинг, поза наездника, порно с сюжетом, порно с чувствами, расизм соответствующий исторической эпохе, растягивание, романс, секс в одежде, сомнофилия, упоминается смерть оригинального персонажа, упоминаются изнасилования индейских женщин, фоновый гетный пейринг, фроттаж, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Политические изменения в Испании постепенно докатываются до Калифорнии, и многие с интересом ждут, чем закончатся реформы. Конфликты между церковью и военными, столкновения белых и индейцев, отсутствие товарообмена с метрополией - все это ожесточило людей. </p><p>Вернувшись из Мадрида, Диего думал, что достаточно нейтрализовать капитана Монастарио - и жизнь образуется, однако все оказалось не так просто. Диего придется поставить под сомнение все, что ему было известно, и взглянуть на некоторых знакомых под другим углом. </p><p>А началось все довольно невинно: Диего захотел выяснить причины странного поведения Монастарио и, переодевшись Зорро, прокрался ночью в казармы. Случайно он оказывается во власти Монастарио, но тот почему-то не спешит раскрывать тайну Зорро.</p><p>Политика, преступления, любовь - Диего готов с головой окунуться в новые приключения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benito/Elena Torres (background), Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/gifts">archarcher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Огромное спасибо за помощь в написании <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher">archarcher</a>.</p><p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta">Altra_Realta</a>.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>По традиции англоязычной научной литературы испанские термины, которым нет аналогов в английском языке, не переводятся. А исторические труды на русском на нужную тему автор не нашел. Перевод основных терминов дан в примечаниях в конце соответствующих глав (их немного :3 ).</p><p>Что касается переводимых слов вроде "команданте" (комендант), автор следует особенностям сериала, в котором для подчеркивания испанской культуры некоторые слова намеренно произносят по-испански и с испанским акцентом.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <i>Горе вам, книжники и фарисеи, лицемеры, что уподобляетесь окрашенным гробам, которые снаружи кажутся красивыми, а внутри полны костей мёртвых и всякой нечистоты.</i>
</p><p>Матфей 23:27 (в Синодальном переводе)</p><p> </p><p>В последнее время Диего стал замечать, что Монастарио изменился: он перестал устраивать засады на Зорро, не искал его по всему пуэбло, не вылезая часами из седла, не заглядывал на асьенды — нет, он предпочитал проводить дни в гарнизоне. Диего пробовал расспросить Гарсию, но сержант лишь забавно жаловался на отсутствие привычных выволочек от команданте. </p><p>Поразмыслив, Диего решил, что поворотным моментом стало убийство Мартинеса, когда он случайно продемонстрировал Монастарио свои фехтовальные навыки. Казалось, тогда Диего смог убедить Монастарио, что ему просто повезло, но почему он его избегает?</p><p>Однажды Гарсия обмолвился, что видел, как капитан все время сверяется с какими-то бумагами. Диего спросил, как выглядели эти бумаги, и Гарсия, подумав, ответил, что не разобрал каракули. Из этого Диего сделал вывод, что речь идет о заметках, сделанных, видимо, впопыхах, и скорее всего самим Монастарио. Возможно, это был какой-то особо хитрый план по поимке Зорро либо Монастарио готовил финансовую аферу, либо… Диего мог с ходу предположить еще несколько вариантов, но это бы не приблизило его к истине. </p><p>В конце концов любопытство победило, и в ближайшую же ночь после попойки с Гарсией Диего оказался на крыше комендатуры, прямо над кабинетом Монастарио.</p><p>В окне виднелся свет. Что команданте делал там в полночь? Все добропорядочные жители Лос-Анджелеса уже давно спали. Что ж, придется подождать, пока Монастарио не покинет кабинет. Устраиваясь поудобнее, Диего вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух и задумался. В те два раза, что он разговаривал с Монастарио после истории с Мартинесом, тот выглядел безупречно: сидящая как влитая военная форма, здоровый цвет лица и ни одного выбившегося из прически волоска. Непохоже было, чтобы его мучила бессонница. </p><p>Раздался скрип отодвигаемого стула, и Диего подался вперед, чтобы спрыгнуть на землю, как только Монастарио выйдет из кабинета. Он согнул одну ногу в колене и… крыша под ним заскользила вперед. Не успел он понять, что происходит, как небо и земля перевернулись и Диего упал вниз вместе с кусками черепицы. Голова взорвалась болью, и Диего потерял сознание.</p><p> </p><p>Сквозь туман проступило лицо склонившегося над ним Монастарио. «Что случилось?.. Где я?..» Через несколько секунд — или минут? — память заботливо подкинула события последнего часа, и Диего застонал, кляня себя за неосторожность. С четвертой попытки у него получилось сесть, хотя все тело отозвалось болью. Земля под ним была твердой, словно камень, — неудивительно, что он так сильно приложился головой. Подняв руку к лицу, Диего обнаружил, что маска на месте, как и шляпа. Потянувшись к поясу, Диего, однако, нащупал лишь пустые ножны. Кажется, его маленькое расследование закончилось, еще не начавшись. </p><p>Голова раскалывалась. Монастарио что-то говорил, и Диего попытался сконцентрироваться на мягком приятном голосе.</p><p>— ...не собираюсь посылать за доктором, так что вам лучше перестать притворяться мертвым и ответить на несколько вопросов. Я не потащу вас на себе. </p><p>Диего вздрогнул, в полной мере осознав, что все это время находился во власти Монастарио, будучи в костюме Зорро. Не мог же Монастарио не поинтересоваться, кто скрывается под маской? Почему тогда он вернул ее на место, да еще и завязал таким же узлом, как это всегда делал Диего? Впрочем, шпагу команданте забрал, как и кнут. </p><p>— Постойте, капитан, — собственный голос прозвучал тихо, и Диего попытался снова: — Мне не нужен доктор после небольшого падения.</p><p>Лицо Монастарио не выражало злобы, но и не светилось дружелюбием, скорее он выглядел раздраженным и обеспокоенным.</p><p>— Вы его в любом случае не получите, — сразу же откликнулся он. </p><p>На Диего накатила новая волна головокружения, руки подогнулись, и он упал бы на землю, если бы Монастарио не обхватил его за плечи. В следующий миг он почувствовал, как тот его куда-то тащит. Диего хотел было возразить против такого обращения, но оказался в кабинете прежде, чем сумел собраться с мыслями и найти нужные слова. Монастарио помог ему сесть и осторожно прислонил головой к стене. Когда Диего начал сползать со стула, Монастарио с такой же заботой придержал его. «Скорее всего, он уже все знает, — подумал Диего. — И упоение этим знанием не позволяет ему сразу бросить Зорро за решетку».</p><p>— У вас кровь на затылке, — заметил Монастарио. — Сколько пальцев вы видите? Чувствуете тошноту?</p><p>Неожиданно Диего ясно понял, что у него видения в виде Энрике Санчеса Монастарио, переживающего за его здоровье — за здоровье Зорро. Или Диего. А на самом деле он до сих пор лежит без сознания, почему-то бредя о заботливом команданте. И когда он начал мечтать о Монастарио в таком ключе? </p><p>Диего протянул руку и ткнул пальцем Монастарио в плечо — тот ощущался вполне материальным. </p><p>— Дайте мне несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, — попросил Диего. </p><p>Возможно, Монастарио просто не хотел, чтобы Зорро погиб где-либо еще, кроме как на виселице.</p><p>— Вам это необходимо, — согласился команданте. Его осторожные пальцы ощупали затылок Диего. — Не двигайтесь. </p><p>С этими словами Монастарио скрылся в спальне, а Диего с сожалением понял, что не сможет никуда уйти, даже если захочет. Все свои силы он тратил на то, чтобы не сползти с неудобного стула. Немного передохнув, Диего медленно оторвал голову от стены и оглядел стол перед собой — на нем в беспорядке лежали бумаги и свитки. Украдкой кинув взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни, Диего пододвинулся ближе: разве не за этим он сюда пришел?</p><p>На самом верху лежало «Письмо к испанским американцам» Хуана Пабло Вискардо и Гизмана, а рядом — копия Конституции Кадиза 1812 года, которую Диего не раз читал, будучи студентом мадридского университета. Рядом с Конституцией лежали еще какие-то законы, но Диего поспешно отодвинул эти бумаги в сторону, ища рукописный текст. Наконец он обнаружил искомое: почерк, как и говорил Гарсия, был неразборчив, а буквы плясали в слабом свете масляной лампы. Диего заметил ряды цифр, какие-то заметки с многочисленными сокращениями и в конце — «Диего де ла Вега», обведенное несколько раз. Заслышав звук открываемой двери, Диего поспешно отшатнулся от стола, при этом ножки стула громко скрипнули. </p><p>Монастарио никак не прокомментировал перемещение Диего. «Может, не заметил?..» Он принес еще одну масляную лампу, бинты и прочие медицинские принадлежности и положил на стол, сдвинув бумаги в одну кучу. </p><p>Очевидно, капитан собирался перевязать рану, но почему? Еще Диего смущало отсутствие враждебности. Монастарио обращался с ним аккуратно, стараясь не причинить боль, хотя мог бы швырнуть за решетку и выбросить ключи в колодец.</p><p>— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Диего настороженно, когда Монастарио склонился над ним с куском влажной ткани в руке. </p><p>— Для начала очищу рану, — ответил Монастарио и коснулся завязок маски на затылке.</p><p>— Нет! — воскликнул Диего и дернулся в сторону. Стул пошатнулся, и Диего упал на пол, закрывая лицо руками и удерживая маску на месте.</p><p>Монастарио подхватил накренившуюся лампу и громко выругался: </p><p>— Какого черта? Вы хотите сжечь мой кабинет? </p><p>— Простите, капитан, но я не могу позволить вам открыть мою тайну.</p><p>Монастарио какое-то время буравил взглядом темную фигуру на полу, затем его лицо прояснилось, и он даже улыбнулся:</p><p>— Вы про личность Зорро?</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, Монастарио вздохнул и присел рядом с ним на корточки:</p><p>— Мне незачем снимать с вас маску, чтобы знать, кто вы... де ла Вега.</p><p>Слабая надежда на сохранение тайны исчезла. Диего пытался придумать, что возразить, и как выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации. Должен ли он уйти в глухое отрицание или стоит придумать объяснение своему виду? Заявить, что шел на маскарад переодетым Зорро и просто заблудился в темноте, перепутав крышу казармы с таверной? Монастарио поднимет его на смех.</p><p>Пока Диего собирался с мыслями, Монастарио внимательно за ним наблюдал, чуть подавшись вперед. Диего отвел взгляд и нервно сглотнул — его видимое спокойствие дало трещину.</p><p>— Вы снимали маску, пока я был без сознания, — произнес он неуверенно.</p><p>— Даю вам слово, что нет. Но если вы хотите сохранить видимость тайны, советую вам больше не говорить на эту тему. Каждое слово только больше выдает вас. — Подхватив Диего под локоть, Монастарио помог ему подняться и вновь усадил на стул.</p><p>Как ни странно, но Диего ему поверил. Он чувствовал, что маску никто не снимал — она была завязана так же, как всегда. Еще он хорошо изучил Монастарио и считал, что может отличить, когда тот лжет. Но если капитан не снимал с него маску, тогда как?..</p><p>Монастарио повернул его голову и протер чем-то рану. Диего зашипел от боли и стиснул зубы, обещая себе, что больше не издаст ни звука. Сосредоточившись на этой задаче, он не заметил, как ничем не удерживаемая маска сползла с лица и упала на колени. А потом было уже поздно. </p><p>Осознав свою ошибку, Диего побледнел. Да, Монастарио мог догадываться, кто скрывается под маской Зорро, но у него не было весомых доказательств, иначе бы он уже предъявил обвинения. И даже влияние отца не спасло бы Диего от суда. </p><p>— Только не думайте падать в обморок, — заметил его состояние Монастарио. — Я еще не закончил.</p><p>«Нужно уйти, пока сюда не сбежались солдаты, — понял Диего. — Никто, кроме Монастарио, не видел меня без маски. Никто не поверит ему без свидетелей». Диего пытливо взглянул в сосредоточенное лицо Монастарио. Станет ли он звать своих людей или Диего в безопасности? Пока что Монастарио вел себя как сиделка с безупречной репутацией. </p><p>— Вы что-то хотите у меня спросить? — Монастарио принялся обматывать его голову бинтом. — По лисьему выражению лица вижу, что хотите, — добавил он с усмешкой.</p><p>— В моем лице нет ничего лисьего.</p><p>— Но звучит поэтично, не так ли? Вы же назвались Зорро.</p><p>— Это другое, — не согласился Диего, втайне гордясь сравнением с лисом.</p><p>— Ну вот вы снова себя выдали. Как вы раньше умудрялись скрываться, для меня загадка.</p><p>— А это уже к вам вопрос, — уколол в ответ Диего. </p><p>— Туше, — рассмеялся Монастарио. — Так что же вас так интересует, что вы добрую минуту буравите меня взглядом?</p><p>— Да вот пытаюсь разрешить одну загадку, которая не дает мне покоя. Почему вы избегали меня, дона Диего, последние две недели? </p><p>— Вы именно это хотели спросить? — в голосе Монастарио послышалось удивление. </p><p>— А разве этот вопрос не связан с тем, который вы ожидали? — парировал Диего.</p><p>Монастарио закончил перевязку и теперь закупоривал пузырек с лекарством. </p><p>— Знаете, я не успел обыскать вас полностью, — протянул он задумчиво. — Надеюсь, вы не прячете на теле кинжал или какое другое оружие. </p><p>— Если бы я хотел вас убить, то давно бы это сделал, — ответил Диего.</p><p>— Если бы у вас были силы.</p><p>— Если бы у меня были силы, — согласился Диего с улыбкой. </p><p>— Вижу, они к вам уже возвращаются. Тогда, может, объясните, что вы делали у меня под окнами?</p><p>Диего нервно рассмеялся:</p><p>— Не знал, что мы играем в вопросы без ответов.</p><p>— У этой игры могут быть другие правила. На все эти вопросы можно дать один ответ или к нескольким ответам задать один вопрос. </p><p>— Простите, капитан, но я перестал вас понимать. </p><p>— Когда я догадался, что вы Зорро? Почему я перестал разговаривать с вами две недели назад? Почему вы вынюхивали что-то под моими окнами? Наконец, почему вы читали мои бумаги, когда я оставил вас одного? Ответ один, и вы его знаете.</p><p>— Даже если я Зорро — гипотетически, конечно, — вы не можете это доказать. Я прав?</p><p>— И да, и нет, — признал Монастарио с улыбкой. Эта словесная дуэль явно доставляла ему такое же удовольствие, как и Диего. — Себе я уже все доказал.</p><p>— Как давно вы знаете… думаете, что знаете личность лиса? Две недели, не так ли?</p><p>Монастарио кивнул.</p><p>— Как именно вы узнали?</p><p>— Пожалуй, не скажу, — ответил Монастарио. Чего-то такого Диего и ждал — глупо было бы раскрывать все карты. </p><p>— Те бумаги у вас на столе — они имеют отношение к вашим выводам?</p><p>Монастарио улыбнулся:</p><p>— Еще вопросы?</p><p>— Вы же все равно не ответите. Скажите, зачем вам это?</p><p>— Чем больше вы говорите, тем дольше вы бодрствуете, — пояснил Монастарио. — В вашем состоянии нельзя спать или скакать верхом. Так что не надейтесь умчаться в ночь на своем черном скакуне.</p><p>По правде сказать, именно на это Диего и рассчитывал. Однако Монастарио был прав, и, если бы голова Диего не была занята другими мыслями, он бы тоже вспомнил об этих предосторожностях. Монастарио протянул ему стакан воды, и Диего с благодарностью его принял. </p><p>— Ваше гостеприимство делает вам честь, сеньор, — слабо улыбнулся он, опустошив стакан. — Все ломаю голову, почему вы не закуете меня в наручники и не бросите за решетку.</p><p>— Сколько пальцев вы видите? — неожиданно спросил Монастарио.</p><p>— Перестаньте махать рукой у меня перед носом, капитан, голова идет кругом, — простонал Диего, хватая Монастарио за запястье.</p><p>Тот судорожно вырвал руку и шагнул назад. </p><p>— У вас нет выбора, дон Диего, — произнес он поспешно. — Либо вы идете пешком туда, куда обычно исчезает Зорро, либо остаетесь этой ночью под моим наблюдением.</p><p>— Зачем вы помогаете мне? — вновь спросил Диего.</p><p>— Думаю, на сегодня хватит вопросов, — заявил Монастарио. — Вставайте.</p><p>Мало того, что день обещал быть одним из самых неудачных в жизни Диего, — подумать только, старая черепица одержала победу над Зорро — хороша шутка! — но также и самым странным. Несмотря на грубый тон, Монастарио помог ему подняться и медленно повел в собственную спальню. Диего старался не слишком опираться на него, но недавнее возбуждение резко сменилось слабостью. </p><p>— Я выбираю путь пешком, — заплетающимся языком ответил Диего.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— Проводите меня до ворот, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Как скажете, — Монастарио помог ему сесть на кровать и стянул с него сапоги.</p><p>— Вы меня не слушаете, — слабо возмутился Диего, уже чувствуя приближающийся приступ головокружения.</p><p>— Встаньте, если сможете, — отозвался Монастарио.</p><p>Диего попытался. Но вместо того, чтобы подняться, он опрокинулся назад, и подушка команданте мягко приняла его в свои объятья. Монастарио обернулся на пороге и посоветовал:</p><p>— Не засыпайте.</p><p>— На таком неудобном матрасе это несложно, — не остался в долгу Диего. — Удивляюсь, как это удается вам. </p><p>Монастарио усмехнулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Громкий звук отозвался усиливающейся головной болью. Во дворе завозился какой-то часовой, затем все стихло. «Здорово же вы не даете мне спать, сеньор команданте», — подумал Диего. Сомнения вернулись вновь. Если бы он был на месте Монастарио, что бы он сделал с человеком, который постоянно нарушает его планы? К дону Диего де ла Вега команданте относился неплохо: две недели назад он был благодарен, когда Диего пришел ему на помощь в борьбе с Мартинесом. Затем все переменилось — видимо, Монастарио начал подозревать, что для не умеющего фехтовать увальня Диего слишком быстро справился с Мартинесом. Что ж, Диего знал, что идет на большой риск, но не мог позволить Мартинесу убить Монастарио и уйти безнаказанным. Сколько бы бед мог натворить Мартинес, останься он жив? Вспоминая тот момент, шпагу, направленную в сердце Монастарио, Диего поежился.</p><p>В любом случае, Зорро сейчас в руках Монастарио, и на месте команданте Диего бы произвел арест и с рассветом отправил за судьей. Судья, конечно, не поверит, что безобидный модник из богатой семьи и есть Зорро, не поверят и знакомые землевладельцы и тем более отец. Хотя отец, движимый надеждой, что Диего что-то из себя представляет, может, и поверит Монастарио, но предпримет все усилия, чтобы сына оправдали. Дело будет громким и несомненно дойдет до самого губернатора. Диего скажет, что ему просто сделалось дурно, он потерял сознание, а очнулся уже в наряде Зорро. Монастарио не голубых кровей, и поверят, скорее всего, именно Диего. Поэтому проще избавиться от Зорро, пока он не может сопротивляться. Придя к такому неутешительному выводу, Диего зарекся напоминать Монастарио про Зорро, по крайней мере, пока он в его власти. </p><p>Диего вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Вернулся Монастарио и бросил что-то в угол комнаты, звякнула шпага — от этого шума и проснулся Диего. Пробормотав что-то про спящих болванов, — Диего не сразу понял, что это не о нем, а о часовых — Монастарио вновь вышел и вернулся, неся кувшин с водой, лампу и книгу. От воды Диего отказался, и Монастарио устроился в кресле с книгой. Лампа забавно освещала его лицо, делая похожим то на монстра, то на красавца-принца из детских сказок. </p><p>— Вы собираетесь сидеть здесь всю ночь? — спросил через некоторое время Диего.</p><p>— Нет, — коротко ответил Монастарио, переворачивая страницу.</p><p>Как ни старался оставаться в сознании, Диего скоро уснул. Он помнил, что просыпался несколько раз от голоса Монастарио, который что-то от него требовал, но сонливость неумолимо утаскивала его в объятия Морфея. </p><p>Когда он вновь открыл глаза, уже светало. Головокружение значительно ослабло, и Диего медленно сел. Как там Торнадо? Умный скакун мог все еще ждать неподалеку знака хозяина, но мог и вернуться в укрытие. </p><p>Оглядевшись, Диего тут же заметил Монастарио — он спал в кресле в полной форме, неудобно склонив голову на плечо. Он даже не снял перевязь, из-за чего ему пришлось повернуться немного на бок, чтобы шпага не впивалась в ноги. Во сне Монастарио казался таким же напряженным, как и во время бодрствования. В предрассветной мгле его лицо утратило все краски и казалось белым, а седые виски слились с остальной шевелюрой, несколько прядей упало на лоб.</p><p>— Подкинули вы мне задачку, сеньор врачующий команданте, — прошептал Диего со странной нежностью. Тот не пошевелился. </p><p>Диего направился к своим вещам, сваленным у стены. Стараясь не шуметь, он забрал шпагу и кнут, повесил за спину шляпу и надел маску. </p><p>Бумаги с загадочным планом Монастарио скорее всего все еще лежали на столе в кабинете, но казалось невежливым рыться в его вещах после того, как капитан перевязал ему рану и уступил свою кровать. Кроме того, ему далеко до полного выздоровления, а почерк Монастарио в самом деле был отвратительным — Диего сомневался, что разберет его и в нормальном состоянии.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что часовые спали, Диего не решился пройти мимо них. Ворота еще заперты, а перелезать через стену было рискованно, и он не был уверен, что Торнадо его ждет на прежнем месте. Оставалась злополучная крыша. Диего воспользовался кнутом, но даже с его помощью подъем дался ему нелегко.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Через три дня Диего встретил Монастарио в таверне, где тот с серьезным лицом объяснял что-то сержанту Гарсии. Это была настолько странная картина, что Диего не мог не подойти и не поинтересоваться причиной такого совещания.</p><p>— …и надо увеличить патрули за пределами Лос-Анджелеса, — Монастарио сидел спиной ко входу, поэтому не видел приближающегося Диего.</p><p>— Но, капитан, у нас недостаточно людей, да и зачем?..</p><p>— Найдите людей, сержант, — прервал его Монастарио. — Уменьшите количество солдат в гарнизоне, все равно они бездельничают.</p><p>— Но, капитан, вы не платили им уже целый месяц.</p><p>— Вы же знаете, кого за это благодарить, сержант. Из-за прерванного сообщения с Мехико-сити приходится полагаться на падре Фелипе, а он отказывается делиться половиной дохода от торговли. Лисенсиадо говорит… Сержант, вы меня вообще слушаете?</p><p>— Дон Диего! — радостно воскликнул Гарсия, вскакивая. — Давно вас не видел.</p><p>— Да и я, признаться, удивлен, что вы так редко стали здесь бывать, сержант, — и Диего, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на третий свободный стул.</p><p>— Что вы здесь забыли, де ла Вега? — раздраженно спросил Монастарио. </p><p>Диего ждал, что поведение Монастарио в отношении него изменится, но угадал лишь частично. Падения с крыши и последующей ночевки у команданте будто и не случилось — Монастарио вернулся к общению, какое было до победы над Мартинесом. Еще недавно Диего был бы этому рад, но теперь…</p><p>— Позвольте спросить, почему вы даете указания в таверне, а не у себя в казармах? </p><p>— Вы снова отвечаете вопросом?.. — Монастарио резко замолчал и кинул настороженный взгляд на Гарсию.</p><p>Диего удивленно приподнял брови. Монастарио явно не рассказал сержанту о «ночном инциденте», да и о своих подозрениях насчет личности Зорро, ибо Гарсия вел себя с ним, Диего, как обычно. И все же следовало кое в чем убедиться.</p><p>— Я просто подумал, что после того, что произошло пару дней назад… </p><p>— Сеньор! — повысил голос Монастарио. — Прошу не отвлекать нас с сержантом от обсуждения важных дел.</p><p>Диего удовлетворенно улыбнулся: как он и предполагал, упоминать их предыдущую встречу Монастарио не хотел. Осталось только выяснить почему.</p><p>— Позволено ли мне будет узнать, зачем вы хотите организовать разъезды за стенами пуэбло? — примирительно вопросил Диего.</p><p>— Ради безопасности, — кратко ответил Монастарио, жестом останавливая Гарсию, которого распирало от желания все рассказать.</p><p>«Нет, кое-что все же изменилось, — понял Диего. — Он стал скрывать от меня свои планы и зовет де ла Вегой, как делал раньше, когда злился. Что ж, не на это я рассчитывал». Диего поймал себя на мысли, что скучает по уважительному обращению «дон Диего» от Монастарио, произносимому дружелюбным и немного насмешливым тоном.</p><p>Монастарио всем своим видом демонстрировал, что Диего здесь нет, и тот, понимая, что ничего путного больше не добьется, откланялся.</p><p> </p><p>Вечером Диего, вновь переодетый Зорро, прокрался к дому Монастарио, полный решимости поговорить с ним начистоту или по крайней мере взглянуть на таинственные документы, когда у него не двоилось в глазах. Однако, к его удивлению, Монастарио был не один, и благодаря тому, что команданте не закрывал ставни на окнах, Диего мог не только слышать, но и в подробностях видеть, что происходит. Монастарио сидел за столом, а рядом стоял его верный помощник лисенсиадо Пинья и говорил:</p><p>— Мне не трудно задержаться еще ненадолго, все равно нужно произвести кое-какие расчеты перед сном. </p><p>— Вы и ваши цифры, — улыбнулся Монастарио и жестом пригласил Пинью садиться.</p><p>— Меня беспокоит миссия, — продолжил Пинья, усевшись напротив, и заглянул в блокнот. — По моим сведениям, она производит достаточно одежды, обуви, седел, запчастей для ружей, копий, мыла и вина; урожай в этом году также выдался неплохим, учитывая нынешнее положение дел. Кроме того, от падре Фелипе почти не бегут индейцы, несмотря на недавнее происшествие со школой, так что в миссии не наблюдается нехватки чего бы то ни было, что можно вырастить и произвести самим.</p><p>— Я все это уже знаю, к чему вы клоните?</p><p>— Несмотря на все выше перечисленное, падре утверждает, что не может прокормить даже своих индейцев. Под этим предлогом он отказался снабдить гарнизон зерном и прислать кого-нибудь помочь с ремонтом крыши, — лисенсиадо оторвался от своих записей и вопросительно взглянул на команданте: — Я почти уверен, что он торгует с контрабандистами и пользуется тем, что в Санта-Барбаре об этом не знают. Думаю, он и нас пытается обвести вокруг пальца, но не зря вы прикормили парочку ловких соглядатаев.</p><p>Диего перестал улавливать суть разговора и усилием воли заставил себя сконцентрироваться.</p><p>— Меня беспокоит не контрабанда, а что падре перестал делиться со мной выручкой, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио. — Почти во всех пуэбло она делится пятьдесят на пятьдесят, я же был согласен на тридцать процентов. Но проклятый францисканец узнал, что в Сан-Луисе миссия оставляет все себе, и решил последовать ее примеру. Однако он забыл, что Сан-Луис вдвое дальше от Санта-Барбары, что в округе нет недовольных индейцев и что им нет надобности платить за защиту солдатам. </p><p>— Но, — возразил Пинья, — нашего падре индейцы тоже любят. А идти проповедовать в какую-нибудь дальнюю деревушку ему без надобности — у него достаточно неофитов. </p><p>— Мне не нравится, что происходит в миссии, — пожал плечами Монастарио, — но пока в Мадриде не примут новые законы в отношении индейцев, нам не о чем беспокоиться. Судя по мартовским новостям, Кортес будет заседать в ближайшие дни, но накиньте еще три месяца, за которые до нас дойдут его решения. Я уже принял некоторые меры к предотвращению беспорядков. </p><p>— К тому же, Лос-Анджелес далеко от обычных очагов недовольства, — согласился Пинья с видимым облегчением. — Возможно, нас вообще не затронет.  </p><p>— Будем надеяться, — кивнул Монастарио и подался вперед. — Однако почему вы пришли на самом деле? Вы бы не стали беспокоить меня на ночь глядя из-за политических проблем.</p><p>Лисенсиадо помешкал, затем все же решился:</p><p>— Вы мной недовольны?</p><p>— Разумеется, нет, с чего вы решили? — удивился Монастарио. </p><p>— И вы ничего от меня не скрываете?</p><p>— Почему вы спрашиваете?</p><p>— Просто вы уже несколько недель не обсуждаете со мной дело Зорро. — Диего навострил уши. — Вы, кажется, перебрали добрую половину пуэбло, а затем будто перестали его искать. Если бы вы готовили новый план по его поимке, то сказали бы мне об этом. Но вы, простите за прямоту, занимаетесь чем угодно, кроме поисков Зорро. Сначала я думал, что вас беспокоят проблемы с поставкой продовольствия, но вы сами уверили меня в обратном, — Пинья наклонился вперед и доверительно положил ладонь на руку Монастарио. — Я беспокоюсь за вас, Энрике. С вами все в порядке?</p><p>У Диего округлились глаза, и он разве что не впечатался лицом в оконную раму, не желая пропустить ни единого жеста. «Энрике? Никогда бы не подумал, что они такие друзья». А впрочем, кто как не Пинья пошел на большой риск, взяв на себя роль судьи, когда настоящего судью задержали по поручению Монастарио? Но Диего считал, что Пинья был всего лишь соучастником в финансовых махинациях Монастарио и общался с ним лишь из корыстного интереса. То, что он сейчас видел, говорило об обратном: эти двое доверяли друг другу. Странно, но Диего никогда раньше не задумывался, что у Монастарио могли быть друзья, семья... Неприятно было осознавать, что он так мало знает о команданте, хотя бы потому, что дополнительная информация о противнике никогда не была бы лишней. И еще потому, что последние дни мысли о Монастарио не выходили у него из головы.</p><p>— Все хорошо, уверяю вас, — ответил Монастарио, тем не менее не убрав руку. — Придется отложить поиск Зорро, пока я не найду средства для своих людей. </p><p>— Раньше вас это не останавливало.</p><p>— Еще я послал в Санта-Барбару за подкреплением, а зная, кого они обычно присылают, мне придется приложить много усилий и времени, чтобы обучить новобранцев. Зорро подождет.</p><p>— Я бы мог взять на себя часть подозреваемых, — предложил Пинья. — Помнится, вы остановились на букве «Н» — закончите с ней, а я начну с «О» и закончу «В». Все равно на «В» у нас только звездные «Вега», — и Пинья рассмеялся, откинув голову назад, и не заметил, как вздрогнул Монастарио. </p><p>— Не стоит, — вымученно улыбнулся Монастарио, — я сам закончу со списком. А вы займитесь лучше этим чертовым францисканцем. Он уже доставил нам массу неудобств с Торресом, а теперь отказывается снабжать гарнизон продовольствием. Припугните его, если потребуется. Скажите, что солдаты в ярости способны ограбить миссию в поисках пропитания и что монашеская ряса и уверения в любви к ближнему не смогут их остановить.</p><p>Все сочувствие, бывшее у Диего, враз испарилось. «Да как он смеет так отзываться о падре Фелипе?! Ну подождите, капитан, посмотрим еще, кто кого припугнет». Когда пелена гнева спала с глаз Диего, он вновь обратил внимание на происходящее в кабинете. Пинья выглядел обеспокоенным.</p><p>— Я мог бы заняться и миссией, и Зорро, — произнес он, пристально глядя на Монастарио. </p><p>Тот смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза собеседника:</p><p>— Не стоит, право, у вас есть более срочные дела. </p><p>— Хорошо, не буду больше ничего у вас выпытывать, — произнес, наконец, Пинья и с поразительной для Диего фамильярностью похлопал Монастарио по плечу, — но вы знаете, что я всегда готов вас выслушать, не так ли? </p><p>— Уверяю вас, — упрямо повторил Монастарио, — вам не о чем беспокоиться.</p><p>Пинья понимающе улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола. Уже на пороге он обернулся и сказал:</p><p>— Могли бы просто сказать, что не хотите искать Зорро. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы объясните мне, почему.</p><p>Пинья вышел, а Диего задумался, почему Монастарио даже близкому другу не признался, что уже нашел Зорро. Рядом послышались шаги, и Диего юркнул в кусты. Пинья прошел мимо него и остановился у окна, в которое только что заглядывал Диего. Простояв так какое-то время, Пинья постучал по косяку. Изнутри раздался скрип отодвигаемого стула и недовольный голос: «Что вы там делаете, Пинья?» Тот просунул голову в окно и тихо, но напористо ответил:</p><p>— Что бы вы ни искали в тех бумагах, которые только что вытащили из ящика, оставьте это на завтра, Энрике. Вы когда-нибудь спите? Честное слово, на вас лица нет. И закрывайте ставни, если не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, чем вы занимаетесь. </p><p>— Вас бы это не остановило, — проворчал Монастарио, подходя ближе. Диего видел лишь четко очерченный силуэт на фоне падающего из окна света.</p><p>— Меня — нет, — легко согласился Пинья. — Я бы вошел через дверь, чего не скажешь о ком-нибудь вроде Зорро.</p><p>Монастарио выругался и резким движением закрыл ставни.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, команданте, — с улыбкой в голосе произнес Пинья.</p><p>— Идите к черту! — было ему ответом, и свет в кабинете погас.</p><p>Диего замер, стараясь не дышать, пока лисенсиадо не скрылся из виду. Разочарованно вздохнув, он подумал: «Кажется, разговор по душам откладывается на неопределенный срок. И что же все-таки кроется в тех бумагах?..»</p><p> </p><p>Когда Диего вернулся, Бернардо не ждал его в пещере, по-видимому, отправившись спать, так что он сам позаботился о Торнадо. Благодарный конь ласково ткнулся губами ему в руку, когда Диего закончил его чистить.</p><p>— Твой хозяин — идиот, — пробормотал Диего. — Падре Фелипе, которого я знаю с детства, грозит опасность, а я думаю лишь о том, в какой ярости будет Монастарио, когда Зорро нарушит его планы. — Диего залихватски кинул шляпу, попав точно на крючок на стене. — А он их нарушит. — Торнадо тряхнул головой, будто соглашаясь.</p><p>Быстро переодевшись, Диего направился на кухню: после ужина должно было что-то остаться. Спускаясь по лестнице, он никого не встретил, однако заметил краем глаза движение в темной гостиной. Когда Диего вошел, его отец, Алехандро, встал из-за стола:</p><p>— Ты только вернулся? — Диего поздоровался и спросил, почему тот сидел в темноте. — Я размышлял, а для этого мне не нужен свет, — Алехандро вздохнул, затем покачал головой и добавил с улыбкой: — И я не хотел привлекать кровососущих насекомых. Кстати, о них...</p><p>— О комарах? — брови Диего поползли вверх. — Мошках?</p><p>Сначала он думал, что отец станет расспрашивать о том, где он был, и ему придется соврать про позднюю прогулку в саду, но тот заговорил совсем о другом:</p><p>— О команданте и его шайке разбойников!</p><p>Кровососущие насекомые? Что ж… Однако чем на этот раз Монастарио не угодил отцу? В последнее время Диего больше волновало раскрытие личности Зорро, и он мог пропустить что-то важное. </p><p>— Что о них, отец?</p><p>— Мне рассказали, что на днях ты сидел за одним столом с капитаном Монастарио. Диего, не хочу тебя критиковать, но твое поведение не достойно кабальеро. Капитан только и делает, что ставит нам палки в колеса — мне и другим уважаемым землевладельцам. Его вежливые манеры и любезность — ширма, и ты не должен вестись на его притворство. Я знаю, что ты стараешься найти мирное решение нашим... разногласиям, но я должен тебя предостеречь.</p><p>— И все же... «Шайка разбойников»? — с сомнением протянул Диего. — По-моему, это чересчур.</p><p>Он знал, что в целом отец относится к военным с уважением и никогда не возражал против дружбы Диего с сержантом Гарсией. Гарсия, по мнению отца, был честным воякой, искренне преданным королю, чего он не мог сказать о Монастарио. Тот, по его мнению, был позорным пятном на чести Лос-Анджелесе, и дело было вовсе не в его низком происхождении. «Помяни мои слова, Диего, этот алчный и властолюбивый человек постарается достичь своей цели любыми средствами, — частенько говорил ему отец. — Но не недооценивай его. Многие мои друзья совершили подобную ошибку, и посмотри, что случилось с Начо». </p><p>Диего почувствовал надвигающуюся головную боль. «Должно быть, отец имеет в виду сегодняшний, точнее, уже вчерашний разговор в таверне — о других встречах с Монастарио он знать не может». Это еще раз доказывало, что когда ничего не происходит, люди готовы сплетничать о сущих пустяках.</p><p>— Будь осторожнее, — сжал его плечо Алехандро, — и не забывай, что Монастарио может таким образом добиваться от тебя чего-то. Однажды он чуть не убил меня и может попытаться вновь, на этот раз используя тебя. </p><p>Диего сразу захотелось возразить, что Монастарио вовсе не такой: он многое знает о медицине, отлично фехтует, он умен и проницателен и не проводит целые дни, придумывая, как бы еще больше осложнить жизнь богатых землевладельцев. Вместо этого Диего покорно кивнул:</p><p>— Хорошо, отец. Но я не так доверчив, как ты считаешь, и позволь заметить, что ты делаешь из мухи слона. </p><p>— И в кого ты такой уродился? — вздохнул Алехандро. — Твоя мать первая забила бы тревогу, и мне еще пришлось бы ее успокаивать.</p><p>— Возможно, именно поэтому ты так сильно меня опекаешь? Я не помню маму, но судя по твоим рассказам, она могла справиться с любой проблемой, кроме… э-э-э… погубившей ее лихорадки.</p><p>В комнате воцарилась гнетущая тишина.   </p><p>— Я собирался перекусить, присоединишься? — попытался разрядить обстановку Диего. </p><p>Они прошли на кухню, где он поставил разогреваться кастрюльку с кофе и достал холодное мясо и пшеничные лепешки. </p><p>— Отец, ты замечал, что в последнее время у падре Фелипе финансовые проблемы? — с любопытством спросил Диего.</p><p>— Не видел его с тех пор, как из миссии украли драгоценности девы Марии. — Алехандро улыбнулся каким-то мыслям и перевел взгляд на Диего: — Нас с твоей матушкой венчал падре Витторио, предшественник падре Фелипе. </p><p>— Я его почти не помню, — ответил Диего. — Падре Фелипе руководил миссией, еще когда я не умел читать. </p><p>— Пожалуй, ты слишком рано этому обучился, — проворчал Алехандро, но не стал развивать тему пагубного влияние книг на Диего. — Могу только сказать, что миссия производит столько же продуктов, как и обычно, и в последний раз я купил у падре несколько одеял и отличное седло для моего Артуро. </p><p>— Да, неофиты падре славятся своими навыками в кожевенном деле, — согласился Диего. — И повозку они нам соорудили удобную и крепкую — такую же, как у падре. А его вино даже лучше, чем в миссии Сан-Хуан Капистрано. Однако я слышал, — добавил Диего, барабаня пальцами по столу, — что падре отказывается платить Монастарио.</p><p>— У него на попечении находится много бедняков, ты же знаешь, и он должен ухаживать за индейцами. Индейцев ведь надо кормить и обувать, обучать их испанскому и объяснять Писание — все это должно отнимать немало времени и сил. </p><p>— Падре Фелипе всегда к ним добр, — согласился Диего, вспомнив, как он щедро угощал индейцев апельсинами.</p><p>— И он делает отличное вино, — подмигнул Алехандро. — Знаешь, он обещал подготовить для меня пару бочек, и я собирался завтра к нему наведаться. Но если тебя так интересует самочувствие падре, можешь ко мне присоединиться.</p><p>— Так и сделаю, отец, — кивнул Диего. </p><p>Дожевав лепешку с мясом, он пожелал спокойной ночи и ушел к себе. День был долгим и утомительным, и Диего заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Не думал ли ты подучиться фехтованию, Диего? — спросил Алехандро по дороге в миссию. — Чтение и музицирование, на которые ты тратишь свое время, довольно бесполезны в быту.</p><p>— Отец, я не люблю насилие, — откликнулся Диего, скрывая за улыбкой, как его больно укололо замечание отца.</p><p>Он мечтал показать ему награды за победы в состязаниях в Мадриде. На одном он даже занял первое место. Диего любил фехтование, любил тактику и планирование, которые необходимы для победы над серьезным противником, любил чувство опасности и усталость после тренировок. Теперь же из-за своей репутации он не мог ввязаться даже в дружеский поединок, поэтому столкновения с Монастарио были для него единственным отдохновением от придуманного образа. Сражаясь в костюме Зорро, Диего как никогда ощущал себя самим собой. Однако в последнее время Монастарио не пытался его убить, и Диего до сих пор не выяснил, почему… </p><p>— Отец, — сменил он тему, — ты же разбираешься в законах?</p><p>— Ну, это слишком громко сказано, — довольно усмехнулся Алехандро. — Я бы сказал, слежу за изменениями на континенте. </p><p>— Как раз об этом я и хотел спросить. Что такого случилось в Мадриде, что может повлиять на нашу жизнь?</p><p>— Хм, тебя интересует именно законодательство? Насколько знаю, никаких важных для Калифорнии законов принято не было. Но после восстановления Конституции Кадиза многие мои друзья ждут возвращения и других постановлений Кортеса.</p><p>Диего вспомнил, что кроме копии Конституции на столе Монастарио были еще какие-то законы.</p><p>— Какие постановления? — с интересом спросил он.</p><p>— Странно, что ты о них не слышал, ведь семь лет назад они произвели на континенте фурор среди священнослужителей. Неужели вам в университете ничего об этом не рассказывали? </p><p>— Нас другому обучали, — смутился Диего, которого в те годы меньше всего интересовала политика.</p><p>Алехандро недоверчиво покачал головой, но все же принялся объяснять:</p><p>— Что ж, ты должен помнить, что еще несколько лет назад метрополия сильно нуждалась в деньгах для ведения войны. Чтобы собрать нужные средства, в 1813 году было принято два постановления: по одному из них вся собственность религиозных орденов должна была перейти в частные руки, по второму — миссии упразднялись, а вся религиозная власть отдавалась епископату. Для Калифорнии значение имело второе постановление, но его не успели ввести в действие, так как произошел еще один переворот и король вернулся к власти, отменив все принятые без него законы. Сейчас же в Кортесе вновь превалируют либералы, и я слышал, что они еще радикальнее тех, кто принимал Конституцию 1812 года.</p><p>— И ты считаешь, что Кортес вновь примет закон о секуляризации миссий? — уточнил Диего, не совсем понимая, чем это грозит Лос-Анджелесу. </p><p>— Конституцию же он вернул, — пожал плечами Алехандро.</p><p>— А что случится с миссиями, если закон все же примут?</p><p>— Часть миссий переименуют в церковные приходы, часть — в пуэбло, а часть ликвидируют, и их собственность, как ты понимаешь, продадут с аукциона. Падре Фелипе и другим францисканцам придется покинуть эти края и уйти туда, где они больше нужны. </p><p>— Звучит довольно безобидно.</p><p>— В теории, — согласился Алехандро, — но на практике подобные изменения не проходят, как планируется. </p><p>— Будем надеяться, все пройдет благополучно, — Диего сжал плечо Алехандро, стараясь его подбодрить.</p><p>Остаток пути прошел в молчании. Диего силился понять, почему такое положение вещей интересовало Монастарио, а Алехандро о чем-то размышлял, пробормотав только, что уход миссионеров плохо скажется на жизни индейцев.</p><p>При въезде в миссию их встретил сам падре Фелипе и провел на террасу, оставив неофитов разгружать повозки. Он ничуть не изменился со времени последней встречи с Диего, когда дон Начо укрывался в церкви. Все тот же полный достоинства седовласый монах в простых светло-серых одеяниях, с шапочкой на лысеющей макушке. Глаза на загорелом лице светились умом и пониманием, на губах — приветливая улыбка. </p><p>Пока падре Фелипе ходил за вином, Диего с любопытством оглядывал сад. Несмотря на жару, индейцы споро трудились, и работа шла полным ходом. Одни собирали апельсины, другие переносили корзины в хранилище, третьи обрывали сухие листья и сносили их в кучу около забора. Диего заметил, что индейцы, переносящие корзины, передвигались медленно, сгорбившись под тяжестью груза. «Может, для них это и традиционный способ сбора урожая, — подумал он, — но почему было не задействовать тележки?» </p><p>Когда падре вернулся, все сели за стол, на котором уже стояла миска, полная спелых апельсинов. Вино оказалось великолепным, впрочем, как и всегда. В ответ на похвалу падре с усмешкой признался:</p><p>— Нет-нет, Диего, оно не из моего виноградника, и это безмерно меня печалит. Как я ни старался, а такой сладкий сорт получается только в Испании. </p><p>— Вы нас балуете, падре, — сразу оценил щедрость угощения Алехандро.</p><p>— Пустяки, — улыбнулся францисканец. — Вы много жертвуете миссии, и с моей стороны было бы неучтиво вам не отплатить… вернее, отблагодарить.</p><p>Такой коммерческий подход слегка резанул ухо Диего: «Как же падре изменился за несколько лет моей учебы в Мадриде… А хорошо ли я вообще его знал?» Понимая, что причиной подозрительности были лишь слова Монастарио и Пиньи, Диего мысленно велел себе отбросить предубеждения. </p><p>— Мы ненадолго, — сказал Алехандро, — Ваши люди уже, наверное, наполнили мои бочки. Кстати, как дела в миссии?</p><p>— С божьей помощью неплохо. Урожай удался, и, главное, его есть кому собирать. Мои дети, — падре кивнул на индейцев в саду, — не успевают охотиться, но еды у них вдосталь, разве что мясо получают реже обычного. </p><p>— Надеюсь, у вас найдется несколько лишних десятков килограмм пшеницы? — поинтересовался Диего. — А то нам меньше повезло в этом сезоне.</p><p>— Разумеется, Диего, — кивнул падре. — И, если понадобится что-нибудь еще, обязательно обращайся. </p><p>Алехандро с удивлением покосился на сына, но промолчал.</p><p>— Значит, кладовые полны? — уточнил Диего, в глубине души надеясь, что что-то не так понял. </p><p>— Для вас, мои друзья, они всегда полны, — улыбнулся падре дружелюбно. </p><p>— Вы добрый католик, — с чувством произнес Диего и поднял бокал. — За короля!</p><p>Опустошив бокал, Алехандро поднялся:</p><p>— Думаю, мне стоит оставить пожертвование для бедняков и помолиться. Диего, проследишь за погрузкой вина?</p><p>Диего кивнул и, когда отец ушел, спросил самым беззаботным тоном:</p><p>— Монастарио не доставляет проблем?</p><p>— Этот богохульник? — лицо падре вмиг сделалось грозным. — После предыдущего вторжения он и носа не смеет сюда сунуть. А если он все же попробует, я буду готов.</p><p>Еще недавно эта бравада показалась бы Диего забавной, но теперь падре Фелипе не казался таким уж беспомощным. </p><p>— Но как вы ему помешаете, он ведь имеет право ходить в церковь, как и любой прихожанин? </p><p>— В церковь пусть ходит, но если он хоть пальцем дотронется до моих неофитов… — тут падре резко оборвал гневную речь и через силу улыбнулся: — Что он может мне сделать? Миссия Сан-Габриэль ему не подчиняется. </p><p>Диего было что возразить, благо в прошлый раз Монастарио уже доказал, что способен создать повод для вмешательства, но он промолчал. В конце концов, что Монастарио может предъявить падре? Миссия не обязана делиться с военными своим продовольствием — это все на добровольных основах, также миссия может отказаться прислать индейцев, тем более, если Монастарио нечем им платить. </p><p>— Вы не боитесь, что Монастарио вернется с вооруженными солдатами? </p><p>— Диего, — падре посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — в прошлый раз он застал меня врасплох, но больше я на тот маскарад не поведусь.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду, падре? — удивился Диего, вызывая в памяти те дни, когда дон Начо прятался в миссии.</p><p>— Ах да, ты же не видел, как его солдаты сторожили моих неофитов. У них были ружья, это правда, но, видишь ли, они старались их не использовать, избивая моих детей кнутами.</p><p>— Э-э-э? — в кое-то веки Диего не пришлось делать вид, что он чего-то не понимает.</p><p>— Порох и пули, Диего, — вздохнул падре. — Это сейчас дефицит, знаешь ли. Не удивлюсь, если большинство ружей не были заряжены. Так что вряд ли стоит бояться людей Монастарио, кроме того я слышал, что они не очень-то довольны своим командиром. Не знаю, сколько жалованья им задолжали, но долго Монастарио не продержится.</p><p>Диего смотрел в довольное лицо падре Фелипе и не знал, кому сейчас сочувствует больше: сытому монаху, у которого вдосталь продовольствия в кладовых, или недоедающим солдатам, которые выместят свою злобу на неповинных индейцах. Почувствовав внезапное отвращение к францисканцу, Диего поспешно откланялся:</p><p>— Простите, падре, кажется, я задержался дольше дозволенного. Боюсь, отец уже ждет меня и, наверное, гадает, не соблазнился ли я перепробовать весь ваш замечательный погреб. Не стоит провожать меня, мне будет неудобно задерживать вас еще больше.</p><p>— Мне и правда пора на службу, — кивнул падре и попрощался, добавив: — Выйди через сад — так будет быстрее. </p><p>Падре скрылся на лестнице, а Диего сделал, как ему посоветовали, и направился к воротам. Идя вдоль апельсиновых деревьев, он разглядывал неофитов, сравнивая их с индейцами на ранчо отца. Индейцы в миссии выглядели более усталыми и мрачными, но выигрывали в физической подготовке. У некоторых были следы от плети на спине — наказание за побег из миссии или непослушание. У Алехандро же все работающие в доме индейцы были рады своему положению, к тому же, мужчинам и женщинам разрешалось служить вместе. А монахи, насколько знал Диего, считали это неблагоразумным и держали девушек в отдельной постройке под охраной матроны.</p><p>Один индеец привлек внимание Диего. Он единственный не работал, стоя в тени, отбрасываемой стеной. Глядя на задубевшую под ветром кожу, Диего не мог определить его возраст: индейцу могло быть и тридцать, и сорок. </p><p>— Как поживаешь, амиго? — поздоровался Диего, подходя. </p><p>— Приветствую, сеньор, — ответил индеец, продолжая стоять, облокотившись о стену. Крылья его носа затрепетали, и он мрачно заметил: — От вас пахнет вином. </p><p>— Да, я выпил пару бокалов, — удивленно ответил Диего, отодвигаясь. — Прости, амиго, думал, вы уже привыкли к этому запаху, раз производите здесь вино. Виноградники в этом году отлично себя чувствуют, э?</p><p>Несмотря на попытки Диего сгладить первое впечатление шутками, на лице индейца мелькнуло отвращение:</p><p>— Многие хорошие люди, мои соплеменники, пристрастились к бутылке и отошли к праотцам раньше отпущенного им срока. «Было вино поглощено пьяницей — и это вино отомстило пропойце». </p><p>— Аристотель? — предположил Диего, гадая, откуда простой индеец знает изречения древних. </p><p>— Неверно, — на лице индейца была заметна печаль, — Да Винчи.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что ваши друзья пострадали, — сказал Диего, чувствуя смущение от того, что не читал труды великого Леонардо. </p><p>— Теперь они среди духов предков. — Диего смог лишь пробормотать, что индейцы давно знакомы с алкоголем. — До прихода белых завоевателей на земли тонгва мы были свободны. Вы же заставили нас трудиться день и ночь во имя белого христианского бога. Мои братья уже не знают другой жизни.</p><p>— Падре Фелипе заботится о вас, — полувопросительно произнес Диего. — Он не делится припасами с военными, чтобы вам досталось больше. И, насколько я знаю, еще ни один индеец не убежал из этой миссии — значит, все довольны.</p><p>— «Пьяные рабы кажутся себе свободными», — пожал плечами индеец, и на этот раз Диего не решился спросить, чья эта цитата.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Диего.</p><p>— Иктан. Фамилии у меня нет.</p><p>— А я Диего. Мое родовое имя так же ни о чем не скажет. Еще раз извини за винные пары.</p><p>Иктан смерил его оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы. Видимо, расслабленная поза Диего и его искренняя улыбка успокоили индейца, потому что он кивнул куда приветливее, чем можно было ожидать после их разговора. </p><p>— Мой народ более уязвим перед вином, дон Диего, — в голосе Иктана добавилось теплоты. — Одного глотка нам достаточно, чтобы захотеть сделать второй глоток, затем третий — и в результате мы пьянеем. До прихода белых мы употребляли настойку из сока мясистых листьев кактусов, но только во время ритуалов. Эта настойка не вызывает такого же привыкания, как ваше вино или джин.</p><p>— Мне пора идти, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Диего. — Я обязательно поговорю с падре Фелипе, чтобы он не давал неофитам вина.</p><p>Иктан открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, затем передумал и слегка поклонился на прощание. Подойдя к воротам, откуда он уже мог видеть повозку и ждущего его отца, Диего обернулся: Иктан смотрел на него с недоверием и даже сочувствием, но отвернулся, как только поймал взгляд Диего, и ушел в глубь сада. </p><p>Извинившись перед отцом за задержку, Диего взял поводья и направил лошадей домой. Обратную дорогу он размышлял обо всем, что сегодня услышал, благо Алехандро не пытался с ним заговорить.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Разговор с Иктаном все не шел у Диего из головы. У него осталось чувство какой-то недосказанности, будто индеец пытался что-то ему сообщить, а он его не понял. Поначалу Диего успокаивал себя тем, что культура местных слишком отличается от испанской, несмотря на столетия совместной жизни, но через несколько дней он поймал себя на мысли, что ему неприятен более высокий уровень начитанности Иктана, чем его собственный. </p><p>Мысли об индейцах-неофитах плавно перетекали в размышления о пассивно-агрессивных отношениях между Монастарио и падре Фелипе. Диего всегда считал, что Монастарио пользуется своим положением, чтобы притеснять неофитов в миссии, потому что ревнует к популярности падре Фелипе среди всех слоев населения. Еще падре воспротивился преследованию дона Начо, что не могло не ухудшить его отношения с Монастарио. Однако все это было следствием каких-то более глубоких разногласий, и Диего очень хотелось докопаться до сути. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Монастарио разрабатывает план, который позволит ему контролировать миссию хотя бы в части доставки продовольствия в гарнизон. На что пойдет Монастарио, чтобы добиться своего? </p><p>Прошлый опыт обнадеживал, и Диего понимал, что времени на расследование у него немного. Он засел в библиотеке, изучая законодательство Испании с конца восемнадцатого века по нынешнее время, но с непривычки лишь еще больше запутался. Одни только изменения в полномочиях аудиенсии вызвали у Диего головную боль, а уж разобраться в отличиях разных алькальде не представлялось возможным. Сложностей добавляло то, что на бумаге политическое устройство колоний было описано довольно четко, но на практике не все положения выполнялись. Калифорния была заселена лишь в прошлом столетии и зависела больше от Мексики, чем от метрополии, а после прекращения морского снабжения с Испанией помощь можно было ждать лишь из Гвадалахары. Решения испанского правительства поступали в Калифорнию с опозданием или не поступали вовсе, если вице-король Мексики их не утверждал. После захвата власти Корсиканцем колонии почувствовали бо’льшую свободу, и такие вещи перестали быть редкостью. Кроме того, власть в Калифорнии осуществлялась в основном военными, и тот же Монастарио мог применить силу там, где это запрещал бы закон. В Калифорнии до сих пор жило много диких индейцев, не принявших христианство, и время от времени они разграбляли миссии и богатых землевладельцев. Без помощи военных жители бы не выстояли в этой борьбе. </p><p>Не только внезапно проснувшийся интерес к политике толкнул Диего на чтение — это был и повод оттянуть визит к Монастарио. В глубине души он не хотел, чтобы его догадки в отношении команданте оказались верны. Ему хотелось думать, что Монастарио вовсе не так плох, как кажется, и всем его действиям есть адекватное объяснение. Он ведь помог Зорро после падения с крыши, даже зная, кто скрывается под маской. Или именно это повлияло на решение Монастарио? Диего не знал, что и думать. Их разговор начинал казаться плодом больного воображения, а осторожные прикосновения рук к голове, напряженные мышцы, когда Монастарио его нес, запах простыней — лишь приятным сном. Возможно ли, что он ударился головой сильнее, чем думал, или Монастарио действительно обращался с ним так нежно, как это помнил Диего? </p><p>Со дня посещения миссии не прошло и недели, как Диего прервал свое добровольное заточение в библиотеке. Алехандро вздохнул с облегчением — любовь сына к истории оказалась слишком внезапной и внушала ему опасения. Бернардо тоже был рад и при первой же возможности начертил в воздухе букву «З» и вопросительно взглянул на хозяина.</p><p>— Нет, Зорро ни при чем, — покачал головой Диего, затем уточнил: — Почти ни при чем. Мне так и не удалось прочитать бумаги на столе Монастарио, поэтому я собираюсь наведаться сегодня в гарнизон. </p><p>Бернардо закрыл глаза и сложил ладони под щекой. </p><p>— Не знаю, Бернардо, — задумался Диего. — Я уже пытался пробраться в кабинет Монастарио ночью, но ни разу не застал его спящим. Возможно, стоит прийти под своим именем при свете дня?</p><p>Бернардо закрыл лицо руками и помотал головой.</p><p>— Да, но Монастарио уже знает, что я, — и Диего понизил голос, — Зорро, поэтому скрываться нет смысла. К тому же, в бумагах команданте может и не быть ответа. Лучше поговорить с ним… поблагодарить за помощь.</p><p>Бернардо выразительно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я почему-то нервничаю из-за предстоящей встречи, — вздохнул Диего. — Раньше только ты знал о Зорро, а теперь еще и он. И в тебе я уверен. — Бернардо похлопал его по плечу в знак поддержки, и Диего благодарно улыбнулся. — Но прежде я пообедаю — с нами будет Элена Торрес… Да, думаю, она хочет неофициально повидаться с Бенито. К сожалению, он не сможет присутствовать за столом, но вот после… </p><p>Разговор за обедом крутился главным образом вокруг предстоящего приема у Эрнандо Контрераса. Диего, Алехандро и их гостья собирались его посетить. Алехандро предложил Элене подвезти ее, но она ответила, что поедет с родителями. Когда обед уже подходил к концу, Диего взял руку Элены в свою. </p><p>— Что такое, Диего? — подняла брови Элена. — Все в порядке?</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбнулся Диего. — Если можно, я бы хотел задать тебе вопрос. — Элена кивнула. — Когда дон Начо скрывался от преследования, капитан Монастарио приехал к тебе с предложением руки и, кажется, был ужасно назойлив. Он тебя больше не навещал?</p><p>— Диего! — возмущенно воскликнул Алехандро.</p><p>Рука Элены задрожала, но она ответила спокойно:</p><p>— С тех пор я почти не видела капитана. </p><p>— И он не пытался… гм… снова сделать предложение?</p><p>— Нет. Не беспокойся, Диего, если что, мне поможет Бе... — Элена кашлянула, — мой отец. После того, как отца оправдали, мы с капитаном пересекались пару раз, но он почти не смотрел в мою сторону. Думаю, он ничего не сможет мне сделать.</p><p>— Вдобавок ему есть чем занять свое время, — произнес Алехандро, — а именно — поимкой Зорро.</p><p>Диего издал нервный смешок:</p><p>— Не заметно, чтобы он хоть сколько-нибудь приблизился к этой цели.</p><p>— Будем надеяться, ты прав.</p><p>Скоро Диего поднялся из-за стола, сославшись на усталость. Элена попросила Алехандро одолжить ей Бенито, чтобы тот подвез ее домой, и Алехандро, не подозревая об их отношениях, с радостью согласился. А Диего поднялся к себе и переоделся в голубой с белой вышивкой костюм. Бернардо вопросительно ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, но Диего покачал головой:</p><p>— Это всего лишь визит к команданте, и я вполне смогу доехать один. </p><p> </p><p>На воротах гарнизона Диего не застал никого из знакомых, а на вопрос о местонахождении сержанта Гарсии один солдат показал в сторону таверны. После просьбы повидаться с команданте другой солдат отправился доложить о его приходе, а Диего оставил свою пегую лошадку на привязи и дал ей напиться. Вскоре солдат вернулся и пригласил его проходить. Диего мог без преувеличения сказать, что знает гарнизон как свои пять пальцев, но притворился, будто по ошибке идет в оружейную.</p><p>— Вы же уже у нас были, — удивился солдат, останавливая Диего.</p><p>— У меня ужасная память на места, — рассмеялся Диего.</p><p>Солдат пожал плечами и проводил его до дома Монастарио. Когда Диего вошел в кабинет, Монастарио не стал подниматься, а поприветствовал его кивком головы. Перед команданте стояло несколько разных блюд, а в руках он держал куриную ножку. </p><p>— Добрый день, капитан, — поприветствовал Диего, обводя взглядом стол. Кажется, Монастарио всегда ел на рабочем месте. — Не слишком ли поздно для обеда?</p><p>— Де ла Вега, — проигнорировал вопрос Монастарио, — чем обязан столь неожиданному визиту? Потеряли что-то?</p><p>На мгновение Диего замер, пытаясь вспомнить, не обронил ли чего, пока приходил в себя после падения с крыши, затем заметил усмешку на лице Монастарио.</p><p>— Лишь немного крови, — улыбнулся Диего. — Давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около. Вы ведь знаете, кто я?</p><p>— Имею несчастье, — кивнул Монастарио. В его голосе слышался неприкрытый сарказм.</p><p>Диего обратил внимание, что Монастарио даже не пытается играть роль радушного хозяина и обращается к нему без обычного почтения. В то же время он не приказал его арестовать и не стал кидаться обвинениями. </p><p>— Как невежливо, капитан! — воскликнул Диего с самой широкой улыбкой. — Вы даже не предложили мне стул. Где ваши манеры?</p><p>— Чего вы добиваетесь, де ла Вега? — нахмурился Монастарио. — По какому поводу вы прервали мой завтрак?</p><p>— Хочу понять, чего добиваетесь вы, — парировал Диего, усаживаясь. — Каковы ваши планы? Почему вы не арестовали меня, как только узнали, кто такой Зорро? Кстати, когда это произошло, месяц назад, два?..</p><p>Монастарио положил недоеденную куриную ножку на тарелку и аккуратно вытер пальцы платком. </p><p>— В прошлый раз вы были куда более молчаливы, и это вполне меня устраивало. Что ж, я, кажется, уже говорил, что у меня недостаточно доказательств, поэтому я не буду ничего предпринимать. Пока. </p><p>— Ранение в голову не способствует разговорчивости, капитан. И раз уж вы об этом вспомнили, позвольте поблагодарить за помощь. </p><p>— Не стоит благодарностей, — Монастарио устало потер переносицу. — Серьезно, даже не упоминайте ту ночь, просто забудьте о ней. </p><p>В комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Диего был удивлен такой реакцией Монастарио и раздумывал, как повернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. </p><p>— Я был у падре Фелипе, — сказал Диего и замолчал. Монастарио тоже молчал и выжидающе смотрел на Диего — на него это было непохоже. — Вы не спросите меня, зачем я к нему ездил?</p><p>— А нужно? — не проявил энтузиазма Монастарио. </p><p>— Думал, вам будет интересно, что он продал нам вино. Насколько мне известно, вам он продавать что-либо отказывается. </p><p>— И вам это доставляет удовольствие? Пришли позубоскалить?</p><p>— Вы меня неправильно поняли, — мягко ответил Диего. — Я лишь хотел предложить помощь.</p><p>— Мне не нужно ваше сочувствие, де ла Вега.</p><p>— Видите ли, — продолжил Диего, как ни в чем ни бывало, — отец забыл, что мы так и не прикончили запасы францисканского вина, и у нас теперь переизбыток. В такую жару оно все равно не будет долго храниться, а я не люблю, когда вино превращается в уксус.</p><p>— А дон Алехандро знает, что у него, оказывается, есть излишки вина? — поинтересовался Монастарио, сразу раскусив уловку Диего. </p><p>— Отец поручил мне пополнять запасы, — ответил Диего. Он не думал, что Монастарио так быстро догадается.</p><p>— Значит, это вы недоглядели за вином? — сделал вывод Монастарио, но при виде смущенного Диего смягчился. — Послушайте, я благодарен за предложение, но моим людям нужна не выпивка, а новая форма, сапоги, порох и, не буду скрывать, еда.</p><p>— Сержант Гарсия с вами бы не согласился, — улыбнулся Диего. — Он ценитель хорошего вина и не раз помогал мне в дегустациях. Он даже дону Начо смог посоветовать недорогое вино, которое достойно стоять на столе кабальеро.</p><p>— Сержанту Гарсии нужно меньше времени проводить в таверне, — нахмурился Монастарио. — Что касается Торреса, его погреб ломится от разнообразного вина, и ему не на что жаловаться. Он один из самых бедных землевладельцев в Калифорнии, но это никак не сказывается на высоком уровне его жизни. Странно только, что сеньорита Торрес носит старые платья.</p><p>— Дон Начо действительно не богат, — горячо вступился за друга отца Диего, — но он пользуется большим уважением. Сам падре Фелипе щедро снабжает его продуктами из своего хозяйства, не требуя ничего взамен. </p><p>— Да, ему сильно помогают, не так ли? — заскрежетал зубами Монастарио. — Хотя он только и делает, что жалуется на несправедливость и притеснения.</p><p>— Как вы можете так говорить, когда чуть не подвели его под виселицу? — Диего почувствовал, что вновь вскипает. — Вы обвинили в государственной измене невиновного человека, который не сделал вам ничего плохого. Он все свои силы отдает на помощь нуждающимся, а вы так ненавидите индейцев, что хотите их лишить его поддержки. </p><p>— Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите, де ла Вега.</p><p>— Или вы ревнуете к дону Начо? — закусил удила Диего. — Его все любят, а вас — ненавидят. За него заступился даже губернатор, к которому не так-то легко пробиться.</p><p>— Хороша же помощь губернатора, — усмехнулся Монастарио, — вернуть изменника в мою тюрьму и выслать судью для разбирательства на моей же территории. По-вашему, это признак доверия к Торресу?</p><p>— Возможно, губернатор не в полной мере разобрался в этом деле, — вынужденно признал Диего, — но судья Васка выполнил бы свою задачу, если бы не ваше вмешательство.</p><p>— Вот вы говорите о самоотверженности Торреса, а что такого он сделал? Вы знаете, как много индейцев умирает от тяжелого труда и болезней? Кому он организовал лечение или приютил у себя на асьенде? Или, по-вашему, индейцам сильно помогают его вопли о моей жестокости? И это при том, замечу, что у меня индейцы не работают — у меня ведь нет миссии и оправданий в виде служения богу.</p><p>— Ну… — Диего огорошила речь Монастарио, в которой, если задуматься, было много правды. — Дон Начо построил для детей неофитов школу.</p><p>— И где сейчас эта школа? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Монастарио. — Рухнула всего лишь от небольшого землетрясения.</p><p>— Дон Начо не управляет силами природы, — возмутился Диего. </p><p>— А вы знаете, сколько людей пострадало в том землетрясении? Не знаете? Я так и думал. Моя бы воля, я бы выслал дона Начо подальше отсюда, чтобы помогал в каком другом месте. Но он ведь не хочет никуда уезжать, у него тут слишком уютное гнездышко.</p><p>— Вы просто его ненавидите, — буркнул Диего без прежней уверенности. В голове у него все смешалось — точка зрения Монастарио была довольно убедительной.</p><p>Монастарио открывал и закрывал рот, но в конце концов сказал без прежнего возмущения:</p><p>— Думайте, как хотите. Если это все... — и он кивнул на дверь.</p><p>— Вы должны прийти на прием, устраиваемый Контрерасами, — сам не зная, почему, произнес Диего. — Вы, должно быть, о нем слышали?</p><p>— Разумеется. У меня есть приглашение, но я не собирался туда идти, — Монастарио взглянул в разочарованное лицо Диего, и уголок его рта дернулся. — Впрочем, почему бы и нет?</p><p>— Чудесно, — Диего не стал скрывать облегчения. </p><p>— Если на этом действительно все, — Монастарио тоже улыбнулся, — позвольте мне все же закончить трапезу.</p><p>По воцарившейся доброжелательной тишине нельзя было сказать, что несколько минут назад Диего и Монастарио готовы были вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Диего понимал, что стоит уйти прямо сейчас, а то он, не дай бог, совершит еще какую-нибудь глупость, — например, пригласит Монастарио на асьенду де ла Вега. Однако <i>такой</i> Монастарио нравился Диего, и он не хотел, чтобы разговор заканчивался.</p><p>— Вы сказали, что завтракаете? Так поздно? </p><p>— У меня два приема пищи в день, — объяснил Монастарио. — Больше просто не успеваю. Зато завтрак, как видите, плотный. </p><p>— Выглядит аппетитно, — соврал Диего, не спеша вставать.</p><p>— Дон Диего, вы пришли посмотреть, как я ем? </p><p>— А что, так можно? — картинно восхитился Диего.</p><p>Монастарио издал звук, которым обычно сопровождал глупые выходки сержанта Гарсии.</p><p>— Просто скажите, что хотели, и уйдите уже!</p><p>— Не в духе сегодня, а, капитан? — поймав раздраженный взгляд Монастарио, Диего тут же убрал улыбку с лица: — Всего лишь хотел узнать, почему вы не рассказали о Зорро.</p><p>— Я же уже…</p><p>— Да, у вас нет доказательств, — перебил его Диего, — по крайней мере, вы так говорите. Но вы даже лисенсиадо Пинье не сообщили.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете? — напрягся Монастарио. — Вы за мной следите? Что еще вам известно?</p><p>— Э-э-э, — Диего растерялся, впервые видя команданте по-настоящему злым.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, Монастарио продолжил почти шепотом, сжав кулаки:</p><p>— Предупреждаю, де ла Вега, если еще хоть раз сунете нос в мои личные дела… — Монастарио резко замолчал и указал на выход. — Вон из моего кабинета!</p><p>Диего поспешил выйти, пока в него не полетели столовые приборы. По дороге домой он гадал, что именно так разозлило Монастарио: то, что он за ним следил, или то, что команданте об этом не знал?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Алькальде — глава муниципальной власти.<br/>Аудиенсия — орган судебной власти с некоторыми другими полномочиями.<br/>Кортес — законодательное собрание.<br/>Лисенсиадо — научная степень, когда-то соответствовавшая мастеру. Похожа на нашего кандидата юридических наук. Является так же обращением к владеющему этой степенью (по аналогии с доктором).<br/>Миссия — религиозное образование, состоящее из церкви, жилых и хозяйственных помещений, сада, огорода и пр., принадлежащее какому-либо монашескому ордену (зд. — францисканцам). Главной задачей миссионеров было приносить католическую веру местным народам.<br/>Неофит — крещеный индеец, живущий и работающий в миссии.<br/>Пуэбло — город, деревня (зд. — Лос-Анджелес).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Диего с радостным предвкушением собирался на ужин, устраиваемый Эрнандо Контрерасом, надеясь встретиться с друзьями детства, которых разбросало по Клифорнии, и хорошенько повеселиться. Контрерас, известный и влиятельный человек, смог собрать весь цвет калифорнийского общества — многих Диего не видел с возвращения из Мадрида. </p><p>Когда он зашел за отцом, тот сказал озабоченно:</p><p>— Элена прислала записку, прося за ней заехать. Надеюсь, ничего не случилось, и Начо или сеньора Торрес не слегли с недомоганием.</p><p>Когда Диего ехал куда-то с Бернардо, он запрягал бричку на двух человек и брал вожжи в свои руки, но в этот раз Алехандро велел приготовить лучшую карету, которая могла бы вместить не только их с Эленой, но и еще пару человек. На козлы сел Бенито, выпросив у Алехандро право довезти их до асьенды Контрерасов. Диего заподозрил, что изменение планов Элены и просьба Бенито как-то связаны, и был этому только рад. Поначалу Алехандро хотел ехать со своим извозчиком, и Диего напомнил, что Бенито не только хорошо тренирует лошадей, но и с экипажами управляется отменно, и Алехандро согласился. </p><p>Подъехав к дому Торресов, Бенито собрался было соскочить на землю, но Алехандро велел ему оставаться на месте, ибо задерживаться они не собирались. Слуга-индеец, узнавший обоих де ла Вега, провел их в гостиную и пошел доложить Элене о посетителях. Та спустилась через несколько минут, одетая в свое лучшее платье, которое, однако, уже вышло из моды. Тем не менее, оно подчеркивало красоту девушки, и, если бы Диего не относился к ней, как к сестре, она могла бы взволновать его чувства. </p><p>— Диего, дон Алехандро, как я рада вас видеть! — воскликнула она.</p><p>— Мы счастливы подвезти тебя, Элена, — ответил Алехандро, — но все ли в порядке? Разве ты не хотела поехать с родителями?</p><p>— О, это моя вина, дон Алехандро, я слишком долго собиралась, и они уехали без меня. </p><p>Диего удивленно воззрился на Элену — обычно она была готова раньше матери, — но та прятала глаза, явно что-то недоговаривая. </p><p>— Начо мог бы и подождать немного, — возразил Алехандро. — Даже мы не опоздаем, если выйдем сейчас.</p><p>— Видимо, отец не знал, сколько еще меня ждать, и он сказал, что хочет приехать пораньше — у него какой-то разговор к сеньору Контрерасу.</p><p>— Что ж, в любом случае, мы будем рады твоей компании, — улыбнулся Алехандро. — Ты готова?</p><p>Когда Элена подошла к карете, Диего заметил, что она ничуть не удивилась тому, что на козлах сидит Бенито. Алехандро попросил Бенито ехать быстрее, чтобы нагнать упущенное время, и тот взмахнул вожжами. Весь путь до асьенды Контрераса прошел в ничего не значащих разговорах, и Диего не терпелось расспросить Элену о реальных причинах ее поездки с ними — дон Начо не отпустил бы ее без веских оснований. </p><p>Поэтому, когда они прибыли на место, Диего оставил отца у парадного входа и отвел Элену в сторону. </p><p>— Элена, ты же знаешь, что можешь поделиться со мной любыми проблемами? — начал он. Девушка кивнула. — Тогда скажи, что случилось, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь.</p><p>— Я благодарна тебе, Диего, но даже ты не сможешь изменить мнение отца, — вздохнула Элена, провожая взглядом Бенито, уводящего лошадей в стойла, и добавила: — Я хотела попросить тебя об одолжении.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Понимаешь, мы с отцом поссорились, и в наказание он оставил меня дома. А я так хотела сюда приехать…</p><p>Диего ободряюще положил руку на плечо Элене:</p><p>— Так дон Начо не знает, что ты здесь?</p><p>— Боюсь, он ужасно рассердится. Не мог бы ты с ним поговорить?</p><p>— Я скажу, что настоял, чтобы ты приехала, — кивнул Диего. — Ты сначала отказывалась, и я спросил, в чем дело. Не желая рассказывать о ссоре с отцом, ты вынуждена была согласиться.</p><p>— Но, Диего, я не могу просить тебя соврать, — смутилась Элена, но в следующий момент деловито уточнила: — И потом, как ты мог узнать, что я не поеду?</p><p>— Я послал записку с предложением присоединиться к нам с отцом, а ты ответила, что останешься дома. Но не думаю, что дон Начо будет подробно меня расспрашивать, — Диего огляделся и доверительно понизил голос. — Он ведь узнал о Бенито, да? </p><p>Элена кивнула, затем помотала головой:</p><p>— О, я не должна была об этом рассказывать. И, пожалуйста, Бенито не должен об этом знать. </p><p>— Могила, — пообещал Диего, тыкая себя в грудь пальцем. — Не понимаю только, почему дон Начо так противится вашему союзу. Бенито лучший вакеро в наших краях и зарабатывает немало. Скоро он накопит достаточно, чтобы выкупить участок земли и построить свой дом.</p><p>— Он не так богат, как желает мой отец, и даже не благородных кровей, — вздохнула Элена. — Отец хочет для меня лучшей доли. </p><p>— Тогда тем более странно, что он не взял тебя на сегодняшний ужин, — улыбнулся Диего. — У дона Эрнандо соберется много молодых людей из влиятельнейших семей Калифорнии. И нам лучше присоединиться к этому обществу, пока отец не стал меня разыскивать.</p><p>Элена подала ему руку, и они вместе вошли в дом. </p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на большое количество гостей, Мария Контрерас великолепно организовала прием. В ожидании ужина мужчины и женщины попивали вино, скрашивая время за разговорами. Мимо Диего и Элены прошел слуга-индеец с подносом и предложил им выпить. Сделав глоток, Диего с удивлением обнаружил, что вино было разбавлено водой. Элена с улыбкой объяснила, что это последний писк моды на приемах и что дело вовсе не в скаредности хозяев. По ее словам, гости слишком быстро хмелели, если пили неразведенное вино, и к концу ужина могли начать вести себя неприлично. Диего признал разумность такой меры, заметив, однако, что в Мадриде никого не смущали пьяные гости. </p><p>Предложив Элене поздороваться с хозяевами вечера, Диего отправился на их поиски. Мария Контрерас оказалась в задней части дома около выхода на кухню, и Диего расслышал указания слугам по накрыванию стола. Диего удивило большое количество индейцев, явно превышающее количество слуг Контрерасов, причем по уверенному виду некоторых можно было понять, кто уже давно служит в этом доме. Как только донья Мария закончила и слуги разошлись, Диего подошел ближе и почтительно поцеловал ей руку, а Элена присела в реверансе. После обмена любезностями Диего похвалил организаторские таланты доньи Марии, добавив, что та даже подумала о найме дополнительных индейцев.</p><p>— При таком масштабе мероприятия я просто не могла обойтись лишь своей прислугой, — польщенно улыбнулась донья Мария. — У меня достаточно людей для ежедневных нужд, как и у вас, дон Диего, но обслужить такое количество гостей возможно только с посторонней помощью. Одна только готовка потребовала около дюжины помощниц, и падре Фелипе с радостью одолжил мне своих воспитанниц. Не знаю, знаете ли вы, дон Диего, что индейские женщины не могут выходить из кухни в общество мужчин, поэтому для других дел пришлось набрать индейцев не только в миссии, но и из ближайших деревень. — Донья Мария промокнула лоб платком, затем добавила с сожалением: — Но даже денежное вознаграждение не обеспечило быстрого притока помощников — некоторые не захотели участвовать в организации пиршества. </p><p>— Действительно странно, — кивнул Диего, вспомнив, как сам обменивался товарами с падре Фелипе из-за сложностей с деньгами. — В наше время любая оплата за труд — редкость.</p><p>— Дон Диего, вы не знаете, в последнее время не случалось каких-либо стычек с индейцами? Мне показалось, что местные вели себя довольно враждебно. </p><p>— Об этом надо спросить капитана Монастарио. Вы его, кстати, не видели?</p><p>Донья Мария покачала головой. Еще раз поблагодарив ее за приглашение, Диего подумал, что Монастарио мог решить не приходить на ужин Контрерасов. С другой стороны, он уже мог быть среди гостей, и Диего поспешно откланялся. Элена последовала за ним, и Диего с сочувствием понял, что та боится от него отойти и столкнуться с разгневанным доном Начо. И хотя Диего еще не видел старших Торресов, они могли быть на террасе, в саду или на втором этаже.</p><p>Войдя в гостиную, Диего окинул ее взглядом и не нашел Монастарио. Он уже собрался пройтись по другим помещениям, когда к нему подошел Корнелио де Эсперон, его ровесник, чья семья владела асьендой по соседству с де ла Вегами. Вместе с ним был Эстебан де ла Круз, выглядевший, как всегда, солидно — хороший знакомый Алехандро. Снежно-белая шевелюра де ла Круза выдавала его почтенный возраст, но хорошая спортивная форма и здоровый вид заставляли забыть о годах. </p><p>К ним тут же подошел расторопный индеец. Все трое взяли по бокалу вина, и только Элена отказалась. </p><p>— Дон Эстебан, Корнелио, — Диего приподнял бокал в приветствии. </p><p>— Диего, — кивнул де ла Круз, а Корнелио не ответил, прикипев взглядом к Элене.</p><p>Та поежилась, а Корнелио, не поворачивая головы, обратился к Диего:</p><p>— Кто эта прекрасная сеньорита, Диего?</p><p>— Разве ты не знаком с дочерью Игнасио Торреса? — удивился Диего.</p><p>— Нет, и ужасно огорчен этим. Не тот ли это Торрес, чья асьенда, — Корнелио усмехнулся, выделив последнее слово, — находится неподалеку от миссии падре Фелипе? — Диего кивнул, и Корнелио продолжил: — Кто бы мог подумать, что в том доме растет такой цветок. </p><p>— Поосторожней, — улыбнулся Диего, — дон Начо — человек строгих принципов.</p><p>— Представь же меня девушке, — не обратил внимание на предупреждение Корнелио. — Я с нетерпением жду возможности поцеловать ее маленькую ручку.</p><p>Элена опустила глаза, но Диего успел заметить вспыхнувшее в них возмущение.</p><p>— Элена, позволь представить тебе Корнелио де Эсперона, одного из самых завидных женихов Калифорнии.</p><p>Корнелио наклонил голову и протянул руку, но Элена сделала вид, что не замечает ее, и не дала свою для поцелуя. Корнелио тут же помрачнел, а де ла Круз, оценив ситуацию, поспешил сказать:</p><p>— Как думаете, мы сможем уговорить прекрасных сеньорит спеть на сегодняшнем вечере? </p><p>— Если да, то мы должны попросить сеньора Монтеза аккомпанировать на рояле, — откликнулся Диего. — Слышал, он недавно получил новые ноты из Мадрида. А ты, Корнелио, мог бы выступить вторым голосом. Сеньора Бастинадо обожает петь дуэтом.</p><p>— Ты мне льстишь, — рассмеялся Корнелио. — Я неплохо играю, но именно твое пение срывало аплодисменты. Ты должен мне как-нибудь показать, что исполняют сейчас в Мадриде.</p><p>Диего кивнул, вспоминая, как музицировал на мадридских приемах. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как к ним подошел Рудольфо Кабрило, близкий друг хозяина вечера.</p><p>— Все равно что метать бисер перед свиньями, — заметил Кабрило. — Извините, господа, я услышал часть вашей беседы и не мог не присоединиться.</p><p>— О ком вы? — нахмурился де ла Круз, а Корнелио обменялся с доном Рудольфо кивками как со старым знакомым.</p><p>— О, я не имею в виду никого из здесь присутствующих, — Кабрило обвел рукой их компанию и поклонился Элене, — но вряд ли команданте или лисенсиадо оценят тонкое искусство.</p><p>— Как, — воскликнул Диего, — капитан Монастарио здесь?</p><p>— Вместе со своей ищейкой, — кивнул Кабрило, неприятно улыбаясь. — Пока команданте опустошает запасы вина, сеньор Пинья шныряет повсюду и что-то вынюхивает. </p><p>— Почему вы так решили? — Диего с трудом удерживал на лице доброжелательную улыбку. </p><p>— А разве не этим он всегда занимается? — вступил Корнелио. — Недавно он попытался проникнуть к нам в дом под ложным предлогом. Представляете, он утверждал, что нашел какие-то старые бумаги, по которым наша асьенда была заложена одним из моих предков, и поэтому право собственности на нее может быть оспорено. Отец позволил ему войти, хотя я был против, и показал документы, опровергающие слова Пиньи. В какой-то момент Пинья остался в кабинете один, и когда я вошел, он уже рылся в столе отца. </p><p>— Безобразие! — воскликнул Кабрило. — Надеюсь, ты направил официальную жалобу?</p><p>— А толку? — горестно вздохнул Корнелио. — Монастарио сказал, что Пинья бы никогда не повел себя так нагло и всего лишь искал выпавший из рук блокнот.</p><p>— Возможно, так все и было, — заметил Диего мягко.</p><p>— Ты просто не знаешь Монастарио, — ответил Кабрило снисходительно, — он постоянно ищет новые пути ухудшить нашу жизнь. Посылает этого Пинью, боясь брать ответственность на себя, а Пинья и готов услужить, получая от Монастарио хорошее вознаграждение.  </p><p>— Это все твои домыслы, Рудольфо, — возразил де ла Круз. — Соглашусь, что капитан чересчур жестко проводит свою политику, но при нем хотя бы нет тех беспорядков, что были при его предшественнике. Помнишь предыдущее восстание диких индейцев? Одного солдата убили, а многие другие были ранены. Если бы не военный патруль, индейцы бы добрались до миссии и разграбили ее. А при Монастарио индейцы не нападают.</p><p>— А что, по-твоему, случилось с доном Сантьяго? — парировал Кабрило. — Думаешь, это Господь поразил его стрелой за грехи?</p><p>Все тут же перекрестились.</p><p>— А что случилось с доном Сантьяго? — удивился Диего. </p><p>— Ты разве не слышал? В него стрелял какой-то индеец, когда Сантьяго возвращался из миссии домой. Плечо до сих пор не зажило, и он пока не покидает асьенду.</p><p>— То, что его ранили из лука, не означает, что это сделал индеец, — возразил де ла Круз. </p><p>— А кто ж еще? Только эти дикари способны напасть на ни в чем не повинного человека. </p><p>— Белого человека, — вставил Корнелио, и Кабрило кивнул.</p><p>Раньше Диего не замечал, чтобы Корнелио придавал важность цвету кожи. Вдобавок он повел себя нелюбезно с Эленой. Диего попытался скрыть подступающее раздражение — нужно было продолжать играть роль недалекого наследника богатых владений.</p><p>— Если это было нападение, то Монастарио должен его расследовать, — произнес Диего. </p><p>— Думаешь, ему есть дело до дона Сантьяго? — усмехнулся Кабрило. — Да он сам с удовольствием бы его убил. Не удивлюсь, если это Монастарио подговорил индейцев на него напасть!</p><p>— Рудольфо, ты несешь какую-то чушь, — заметил де ла Круз. — Индейцы никогда бы не объединились с белыми. Они слишком нас ненавидят.</p><p>— Боготворят же неофиты падре Фелипе, — проворчал Кабрило, краснея. — В любом случае Монастарио ничего не делает, чтобы поймать преступника. Видимо, чувствует родство с этими дикарями. </p><p>— Вы же не намекаете, что в венах капитана Монастарио течет индейская кровь? — спросил Диего, заметив, что ни де ла Круз, ни Корнелио не возразили. Только Элена выглядела удивленной.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу сказать, что у него достаточно низкое происхождение, чтобы сочувствовать индейцам, — усмехнулся Кабрило.</p><p>Диего тут же захотелось стереть улыбку с его лица, но он заставил себя успокоиться. Рудольфо Кабрило был либо глуп, либо любым способом хотел очернить Монастарио в глазах окружающих. Испанцы и креолы неаристократического происхождения никогда бы не стали приравнивать себя к индейцам — те хоть и жили в Калифорнии многие века, но после прихода испанцев от прежнего господствующего положения ничего не осталось. А Монастарио сумел дослужиться до командира военного гарнизона, и если не из-за родственных связей, то лишь благодаря своим заслугам. Разумеется, не все белые относились к индейцам свысока, например, падре Фелипе любил их, как собственных детей, но Диего казалось, что Монастарио не из таких. </p><p>Диего поспешил откланяться. Элена тоже распрощалась, сказав, что хочет повидаться с подругами. Диего с радостью отметил, что она больше не боялась от него отойти. </p><p>Гости потихоньку начали подтягиваться в столовую — слуги уже начали накрывать на стол. Диего был не голоден и жаждал уединения и прохлады. Воспользовавшись тем, что терраса опустела, он поставил бокал на столик и устремился наружу. </p><p> </p><p>Вдохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, Диего шагнул налево и заметил, что терраса уже была занята, и не кем-то, а самим команданте. В падающем из открытых дверей свете Диего разглядел, что Монастарио одет в свой лучший мундир с наградами, а через грудь перекинута белая перевязь. Белые брюки не были вдеты, как обычно, в высокие сапоги, а свободно спадали на начищенные до блеска ботинки. Пока Диего с удовольствием его разглядывал, Монастарио тоже его узнал.</p><p>— Капитан, — слегка поклонился Диего, — как вам вечер?</p><p>— Де ла Вега, — кивнул Монастарио рассеяно. — Вечер замечательный.</p><p>Взгляд Монастарио устремился в сад, и Диего с удивлением понял, что Монастарио наслаждается открывающимся с террасы видом. Как обычный человек.</p><p>— Я имел в виду вечер, устроенный четой Контрерасов, — с улыбкой уточнил Диего, вставая рядом с команданте. — Не заметно, чтобы вы им наслаждались, раз покинули дом.</p><p>— Хотите сказать, как вы?</p><p>— Туше, — рассмеялся Диего. — На самом деле, я вас искал. Думал, вы скрываетесь на втором этаже.</p><p>— Хм, — Монастарио вновь обратил взгляд на Диего. — Я гулял по саду. Зачем вы меня искали?</p><p>Диего замялся, не ожидая столь прямого вопроса, и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:</p><p>— Я хотел извиниться. — Монастарио молча продолжал на него смотреть, и Диего смущенно развел руками: — Вы были правы, я не должен был совать нос в ваши дела. </p><p>— Но старые привычки взяли вверх, а, сеньор Зорро? — усмехнулся Монастарио. Диего испуганно огляделся, но рядом по-прежнему никого не было. — Я на вас не обижаюсь, — продолжил Монастарио, — но попросил бы больше не подслушивать мои разговоры. Если вам действительно не терпится что-то узнать, спросите об этом напрямую.</p><p>— И вы мне просто так все расскажете? — издал смешок Диего.</p><p>— А вы попробуйте и узнаете.</p><p>Диего открыл рот, чтобы отшутиться, но тут же снова его закрыл, заметив приподнятые уголки губ Монастарио. </p><p>— Вы надо мной издеваетесь? — изумленно протянул Диего, глядя прямо в синие глаза.</p><p>— Что вы, дон Диего, я просто обратил ваше внимание, что вы никогда не пытались со мной поговорить — именно поговорить, а не обменяться колкостями. </p><p>— Вы бы все равно не рассказали мне правду, — уверенно ответил Диего. </p><p>— Возможно, — согласился Монастарио. — Но теперь, когда я знаю вашу тайну…</p><p>— Что это меняет? — чуть резче, чем ему бы хотелось, перебил Диего.</p><p>— Теперь, когда я знаю, на что вы способны, вы можете мне пригодиться, — улыбнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— Я? Вам?</p><p>— Видите ли, вы вхожи в высшее общество и вам доступно то, что не доступно мне. Вы могли бы задавать вопросы, не вызывая подозрений…</p><p>— Вы предлагаете мне стать шпионом? — воскликнул Диего возмущенно. — Я никогда на это не соглашусь, даже если вы расскажете всем о Зорро.</p><p>— Я вовсе не это вам предлагаю, — возразил Монастарио и тяжело вздохнул: — Как же с вами сложно. </p><p>— Не могу поверить, что слышу такое именно от вас!</p><p>— Дайте же мне закончить, — чуть повысил голос Монастарио, и Диего замолчал. — Вы правда думали, что я предложу вам шпионить для меня? Вы, видимо, считаете меня полным дураком. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы бы не согласились. Нет, я всего лишь хотел заручиться вашей помощью в одном деле — положительный исход выгоден как мне, так и вам.</p><p>— Вы меня заинтриговали, капитан. Как же я могу вам помочь?</p><p>— Как я уже говорил, пока вы меня не прервали, вы можете задавать вопросы людям вашего круга, и никто не подумает, что вы как-то со мной связаны… </p><p>— Мы и не связаны, — не удержался Диего. </p><p>— Нет, это невозможно! — Монастарио хлопнул рукой по лбу и возвел глаза к небу: — Пресвятая Дева Мария, пошли мне терпения.</p><p>Диего вновь удивленно уставился на Монастарио, не веря, что слышит от него такое. Уж слишком фамильярно он себя с ним держит, не скрывая, как обычно, эмоции и не выдавливая натужные вежливые фразы. Неужели знание тайны Зорро освободило Монастарио от притворства? Неужели он стал воспринимать Диего как ровню, как… приятеля? Этот новый Монастарио и пугал, и притягивал одновременно. Поймав себя на том, что слишком долго его разглядывает, Диего кашлянул и отвел глаза. </p><p>— Что ж, — произнес Монастарио более спокойным тоном, — возможно, сейчас не место и не время для этого разговора. </p><p>Диего кивнул и извиняющеся улыбнулся:</p><p>— Не пора ли нам присоединиться к остальным за ужином? </p><p>— Я не голоден, — ответил Монастарио, — однако я знаю кое-кого, кто не отказался бы от бараньей ноги.</p><p>— Неужели сержант Гарсия? — с самым невозмутимым видом поинтересовался Диего и был вознагражден громким хохотом.</p><p>Он с облегчением улыбнулся, заметив, что Монастарио вновь расслабился. </p><p>— Нет, это не сержант Гарсия, — ответил Монастарио, отсмеявшись, — это… А вот и он, легок на помине.</p><p>Диего прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту. Из сада к ним вышел не кто иной, как лисенсиадо Пинья. Кляня себя за недогадливость, Диего вежливо поклонился, и Пинья, окинув его удивленным взглядом, поклонился еще ниже, затем обратился к Монастарио: </p><p>— Прошу прощение за опоздание, капитан, меня задержали важные дела. </p><p>— Вам повезло, что мы еще не сели ужинать. Дон Диего, наверное, умирает с голоду.</p><p>— Кхм, — Диего прочистил горло, — если я от чего и умираю, так это от жажды. </p><p>— Неудивительно — в такую жаркую сухую погоду только вино и спасает, — кивнул Пинья. — Надеюсь, вы не ждали меня.</p><p>— Мы… — начал Монастарио.</p><p>— Что бы вам ни сказал капитан, — перебил Диего, — не верьте ему. Мы наслаждались прекрасным видом и нисколько не тяготились проведенным здесь временем. Не так ли, капитан?</p><p>— М-м-м…</p><p>— Вы появились как нельзя вовремя, — закончил Диего, — мы как раз собирались зайти в дом. Не так ли, капитан?</p><p>— Раз вы так говорите, — пожал плечами Монастарио.</p><p>Пинья переводил удивленный взгляд с Монастарио на Диего и обратно, и было заметно, что этот разговор кажется ему странным. </p><p>— Однако, — вспомнил вдруг Диего, — как вы смогли пройти, сеньор Пинья? У вас же нет приглашения. </p><p>— Вы забываете, — вмешался Монастарио с усмешкой, — что с собой позволительно взять спутницу, — и насладившись произведенным эффектом, он добавил: — Я же в отсутствии дамы сердца решил пригласить лисенсиадо.</p><p>— О, уверен, с ним вам будет веселее, — подхватил Диего и вновь поймал на себе недоуменный взгляд Пиньи. </p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — и Монастарио приглашающе указал на вход в гостиную. — После вас, дон Диего.</p><p>— Благодарю, — поклонился Диего, наслаждаясь звучанием своего имени из уст Монастарио — это значило, что тот в хорошем настроении.</p><p>Пинья молча последовал за ними. </p><p> </p><p>Когда Диего зашел в обеденный зал, мало кто обратил на них внимание. Только Алехандро бросил на сына укоризненный взгляд, да хозяин вечера сделал знак слугам, чтобы гостей усадили. Даже Пинья в своем строгом черном костюме, выделяющимся на общем фоне, словил лишь несколько недоуменных взглядов. За столом оставалось четыре свободных места, одно из них — рядом с Начо Торресом, и Диего понял, что оно предназначалось Элене. Ее не оказалось за столом, и Диего выразил свое беспокойство вслух. Лицо Монастарио приняло озабоченное выражение — он, как никто, знал, что могло случиться с одинокой девушкой в такое позднее время.</p><p>— Вы о сеньорите Торрес? — переспросил Пинья. — Я видел ее, когда шел по саду. </p><p>— С ней все в порядке? — повернулся к нему Диего. </p><p>— Ну… — Диего не думал, что Пинья способен был краснеть от смущения, тем не менее его щеки окрасил румянец. — Она там гуляла с вашим вакеро Бенито Абеляром.</p><p>— О, тогда я за нее спокоен.</p><p>— Они не только гуляли, — добавил Пинья, выделив слова «не только». Он смотрел на Диего, будто ожидая какой-то реакции.</p><p>— Я рад за нее, — улыбнулся Диего.</p><p>— Удивительно, — тихо прокомментировал Монастарио. — Я думал, это он в нее влюблен, а она его просто жалеет. </p><p>— Простите, — опомнился Диего, — я не должен был этого говорить. Вам, наверное, больно слышать, что Элена любит другого.</p><p>— Почему? — приподнял брови Монастарио. — Закон не запрещает неравные браки, и я не вижу никаких препятствий к этому союзу.</p><p>— Но вы ведь… — растерялся Диего. Он ожидал, что Монастарио, не так давно добивавшийся ее руки, станет ревновать. — Вы… А впрочем, неважно. Пожалуйста, сеньор Пинья, не говорите об этом никому, особенно дону Начо.</p><p>Пинья кивнул, а Монастарио неприятно улыбнулся, бросив взгляд в сторону Торреса:</p><p>— Уж этому человеку он точно ничего не скажет. </p><p>Слуга сделал приглашающий жест, показывая, что им накрыли, и все трое заняли места в конце стола: сначала Пинья, затем Монастарио и Диего. По правую руку от Диего оказалась Анита Бастинадо, которую когда-то прочили ему в невесты, но сейчас девушка была полностью поглощена Корнелио де Эспероном, чему Диего был несказанно рад. </p><p>Диего налил вина Пинье, Монастарио и затем себе и, тронув локтем команданте, заговорчески прошептал:</p><p>— Не угодно ли вам продолжить наш разговор?</p><p>— Вы можете говорить нормально, дон Диего, — ответил Монастарио. — Тут стоит такой гул, что нас никто не услышит, а от лисенсиадо я ничего не скрываю, — запнувшись под конец, Монастарио поспешно отпил из бокала, ведь Диего отлично знал, что по крайней мере одну вещь Монастарио тому не рассказал.</p><p>Наклонившись чуть вперед, чтобы видеть лица и Монастарио, и Пиньи, Диего продолжил негромко:</p><p>— Вы говорили, что хотите мне кое-что предложить.</p><p>— Я говорил, что вы могли бы мне помочь в одном деле, — поправил Монастарио. — Речь идет о нападении на одного богатого землевладельца…</p><p>— Уж не дона ли Сантьяго вы имеете в виду? — прищурился Диего.</p><p>Монастарио удивленно на него уставился:</p><p>— Как вы узнали? Впрочем, в этом пуэбло новости распространяются быстро, тем более о таких серьезных происшествиях. Что вам об этом известно? </p><p>— Да ничего, в общем-то. </p><p>— Дон Диего, прошу вас.</p><p>Диего посетила неуместная мысль, что ему нравится, как эта фраза звучит из уст Монастарио. Обычно он держался с ним высокомерно, но в этот раз, казалось, искренне пытается его заинтересовать. Решив обдумать это позже, Диего пожал плечами:</p><p>— Я только слышал, что в него стреляли из индейского лука, но не знаю, правда ли это. </p><p>— Мы нашли стрелу, явно сделанную индейцами, — кивнул Монастарио. — Пока не знаю, из какого она племени, но скоро это выясню.</p><p>— Так вы считаете, на дона Сантьяго напали дикие индейцы, или кому-то выгодно, чтобы вы так думали?</p><p>Монастарио уважительно посмотрел на Диего:</p><p>— А вы ухватили самую суть. Конечно, проще всего обвинить какого-нибудь индейца, но зачем ему нападать на одинокого старика? Кроме того, ни деньги, ни личные вещи не пропали, и даже лошадей с повозкой преступник не угнал. Какой бы индеец оставил коня?</p><p>— Может, он боялся, что дон Сантьяго его узнает и сдаст властям? — предположил Диего.</p><p>— Тогда почему не добил? — возразил Монастарио. — Нет, тут что-то другое.</p><p>— И у вас уже есть подозреваемый? — полуутвердительно спросил Диего. — Кто-нибудь из высшего общества, из-за чего вы ко мне и обратились?</p><p>— Вы поистине сегодня в ударе, дон Диего, — улыбнулся Монастарио. — Все так. Я узнал, что у дона Сантьяго ссора с Андресом Монтезом, его соседом. Несколько коров дона Андреса сгинули на земле дона Сантьяго, и он уверен, что их украли. Дон Андрес непредусмотрительно отложил их клеймение и теперь никак не может доказать, что они принадлежат ему. Дон Сантьяго, разумеется, отрицает, что в его стаде есть чужие коровы, но он мог просто поставить свое клеймо — и их уже не отличить. </p><p>— Убийство из-за каких-то коров? — удивился Диего.</p><p>— Вы не представляете, как быстро подозрения и злость могут превратиться в ненависть.</p><p>— Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я узнал, не покупал ли дон Андрес у индейцев стрелы? </p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы навели справки среди знакомых и нашли доказательства, изобличающие настоящего преступника. Возможно, у дона Сантьяго были еще враги — мне, однако, о них не сообщили. </p><p>— Позвольте теперь задать вопрос вам, — вспомнил о разговоре с доньей Марией Диего. Монастарио приглашающе взмахнул ножом. — Происходят ли сейчас какие беспорядки среди индейцев?</p><p>— Почему вы спрашиваете? — тут же напрягся Монастарио, а Пинья закашлялся, подавившись. </p><p>Такой бурной реакции Диего никак не ожидал:</p><p>— Значит, я прав?</p><p>Монастарио посмотрел на Пинью, тот посмотрел на Монастарио, оба повернулись к Диего и молча посмотрели на него. Диего поежился под пристальными взглядами двух пар глаз, но не собирался сдаваться.</p><p>— Так я прав? — повторил он. </p><p>— На этот вопрос нельзя ответить «да» или «нет», — произнес Пинья, отложив вилку. </p><p>— Все намного сложнее, — кивнул Монастарио.</p><p>— Я весь внимание.</p><p>— Недавно восстало одно из поселений диких индейцев, — начал Монастарио, — недалеко от Сан-Диего. Это были язычники, — зачем-то уточнил он, хотя уже сказал, что индейцы были дикими. — Думаю, нет нужды объяснять, как это близко к Лос-Анджелесу, и что будет, если восстание перекинется на наше пуэбло.</p><p>— Все настолько плохо?</p><p>— Капитан Монастарио несколько преувеличивает, — вставил Пинья, — говоря об этом небольшом бунте как о восстании. Однако отношения с индейцами в последнее время действительно ухудшились, и мы не знаем почему.</p><p>— А разве они не бунтуют время от времени? </p><p>— Но они же не просто так бунтуют, — снова перехватил инициативу Монастарио. — Перед каждым бунтом случается что-то, что толкает их на насилие. А в Сан-Диего ничего такого не было. </p><p>— Дыма без огня не бывает, — присовокупил Пинья.</p><p>— Но с чего вы решили, что то же самое случится у нас? — не мог понять Диего. </p><p>— А откуда я знаю, что не случится, если видимых причин для бунта нет? — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Он может вспыхнуть вообще без предупреждений.</p><p>— Но мы думаем, что знаем, кто за всем этим стоит… — начал было Пинья, но Монастарио так сильно толкнул его ногой под столом, что даже Диего это почувствовал.</p><p>— Лисенсиадо хотел сказать, что мы еще ни в чем не уверены, — поправил Монастарио.</p><p>— Но вы думаете, что кто-то толкает индейцев на бунт? — удивился Диего. — Вы это серьезно?</p><p>— Как я уже сказал, — слегка повысил голос Монастарио, — мы еще не уверены.</p><p>— А это не может быть связано с нападением на дона Сантьяго? </p><p>— Я думал об этом, — кивнул Монастарио, — уж слишком быстро друг за другом произошли эти события: сначала бунт в Сан-Диего, затем покушение на жизнь дона Сантьяго.</p><p>Диего задумался, время от времени отпивая вино из бокала. Мысли текли медленно, и ничего путного в голову не приходило. Он даже не заметил, как вернулась Элена, пока Монастарио не сжал его колено, привлекая внимание. Девушка выглядела немного испуганной, а дон Начо — раздраженным. Он принялся что-то тихо выяснять у дочери, и было заметно, что он сдерживается, чтобы не дать волю эмоциям при посторонних. Элена в ответ пыталась что-то объяснить, затем кивнула на Диего, и Диего приветливо улыбнулся обоим. Дон Начо успокоился и вернулся к трапезе. </p><p>— Сеньор де ла Вега, — обратился к нему Пинья, — позволено ли мне будет спросить, откуда вы узнали про недовольство индейцев?</p><p>Диего подумал, что не будет ничего плохого, если он повторит слова доньи Марии. Пинья внимательно слушал и время от времени кивал, а когда Диего закончил, вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Вам не кажется странным, что на сегодняшнем званом ужине прислуживает так много недовольных индейцев? Посмотрите в их лица — они с явной неохотой ухаживают за аристократами, когда-то захватившими их земли.</p><p>Диего и Монастарио одновременно подняли головы и огляделись. В помещении находилось с две дюжины индейцев — большинство стояло вдоль стен с мрачными лицами, готовые унести тарелки и принести следующую перемену блюд. Один из них наливал в бокал Корнелио вино. Пинья, несомненно, был прав, и Диего удивился, как раньше этого не замечал. </p><p>— А вы наблюдательный, — улыбнулся Диего. — Ни я, ни, уверен, капитан Монастарио не обратили внимания на лица слуг.</p><p>— В наши времена, сеньор, не стоит недооценивать индейцев, — серьезно ответил Пинья.</p><p>В этот момент подошли слуги и поставили перед ними три порции десерта. Диего поблагодарил того, кто прислуживал ему, и слуга, испуганно поклонившись, поспешил вернуться на кухню. Из гостиной послышались звуки веселой музыки, и некоторые гости поднялись из-за стола, кавалеры вели под руку дам, и пошли танцевать. </p><p>Диего резко развернулся обратно к столу и непроизвольно ойкнул: в шею будто впилось несколько иголок, а перед глазами заплясали мухи. Через пару мгновений все прошло, но картинка перед глазами не сразу обрела четкость. Диего вдруг осознал, что уже несколько часов почти ничего не ел, а только пил вино. Ему стало жарко, и он ослабил ворот, однако это не помогло разогнать туман в голове. С завистью проследив за исчезающим у Монастарио во рту куском пирога, Диего сосредоточился на содержимом своей тарелки. Краем глаза он видел, как Пинья вытирает пальцы платком — вот уж кто съел все, что ему принесли! — и разглядывает оставшихся за столом гостей. Ощутив, наконец, приятную тяжесть в желудке, Диего отложил вилку и аккуратно вытер рот. Он наливал себе сок, когда Монастарио дотронулся до него коленом, привлекая внимание:</p><p>— Что теперь, дон Диего?</p><p>Диего повернул голову и взглянул в глаза Монастарио, светившиеся весельем. «О-хо-хо, кажется, капитан тоже навеселе». </p><p> — Почему вы спрашиваете меня? — ответил Диего, улыбаясь. </p><p>— Вы же пригласили меня на этот вечер, разве нет? </p><p>— А я думал, вы пришли не со мной, а с сеньором Пиньей, — развеселился Диего. — Почему бы вам не поухаживать за вашей второй половинкой?</p><p>Пинья закашлялся, затем рассмеялся. Монастарио выглядел смущенным.   </p><p>— Значит, я ваша вторая половинка? — произнес Пинья сквозь смех. — Это большая честь, капитан.</p><p>— Не говорите глупости, — пробормотал Монастарио, — это была просто шутка. </p><p>— Вы разбиваете мне сердце, — хмыкнул Пинья, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что огорчен.</p><p>— Ба, да вы весельчак, сеньор, — не стал скрывать своих мыслей Диего. — Никогда бы не подумал, что у вас есть чувство юмора, — поймав удивленный взгляд Монастарио, Диего добавил виновато: — Простите, не хотел вас оскорбить.</p><p>— Вы меня не оскорбили, сеньор де ла Вега, — улыбнулся Пинья. — Вы на это просто не способны. </p><p>Диего не понял, был ли это комплимент или намек на его умственную неполноценность, но Пинья действительно не выглядел обиженным.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне по имени, — произнес Диего, повинуясь интуиции, — и чувствуйте себя свободным говорить, что думаете — мне бы это было приятно.</p><p>Монастарио выглядел таким гордым, будто Диего предложил это ему, а Пинья лишь кивнул:</p><p>— Благодарю, дон Диего. А теперь, если позволите, я оставлю вас на некоторое время. Зов природы, знаете ли.</p><p>— Вы слишком буквально восприняли мои слова, — хмыкнул Диего. </p><p>— О, всего лишь не хотел вас разочаровывать, — ответил Пинья, отодвигая стул. — Вы ведь ждали, что я отклоню ваше предложение, сведя его к шутке? </p><p>— Что вы, сеньор Пинья, как можно? — смутился Диего. — Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.</p><p>Кроме того, сейчас он думал не о Пинье, а о том, как мило выглядит удивленный Монастарио и какие красивые у него глаза. Он почти не заметил, когда ушел Пинья, завороженный подрагиванием губ Монастарио. Их ноги стали соприкасаться чаще, и это нисколько не помогало Диего перевести взгляд куда-то еще. </p><p>— Так вы говорили?.. — хрипло произнес Монастарио, глядя прямо в глаза Диего. </p><p>— Я говорил… — Диего облизал пересохшие губы. </p><p>Нога Монастарио вновь коснулась его ноги, и на этот раз так и осталась прижатой. На какой-то миг время остановилось, и Диего мог только слышать биение собственного сердца. Лицо Монастарио вдруг приблизилось, его губы приоткрылись, и Диего почувствовал запах вина. Вздрогнув, он осознал, что они в комнате не одни и что… он чуть не поцеловал Монастарио. Ему хотелось поцеловать Монастарио? Диего отпрянул и в панике огляделся. Никто не обращал на них внимания, да и мало кто остался за столом. Из гостиной по-прежнему доносились звуки музыки, смех и стук каблуков по полу. </p><p>— Я… — выдохнул Диего, обернувшись к Монастарио, и вновь утонул в синих глазах. — Я не… Мне нужен свежий воздух.</p><p>— Мне, кажется, тоже, — ответил Монастарио.</p><p> Он с трудом встал из-за стола и протянул руку Диего, и Диего без раздумий ее принял.</p><p>— Балкон на втором этаже, — отрывисто предложил Диего, — там сейчас никого не должно быть. </p><p>Монастарио кивнул:</p><p>— Ведите.</p><p>Диего взял Монастарио под руку и, покачиваясь, направился к лестнице. </p><p> </p><p>Как он и думал, балкон оказался пуст. Кадки с высокими растениями загораживали их от любопытных глаз снаружи — лучшего места было не найти. Вечерний ветер охладил горячие щеки Диего, и он немного пришел в себя, но отпускать локоть Монастарио не торопился. Глаза команданте казались такими темными, что невозможно было отличить зрачок от радужки. Диего понял, что чересчур сильно опирается на руку Монастарио, а его пристальное внимание к лицу команданте никак нельзя было назвать приличным.  </p><p>— Мы слишком много выпили, — нарушил молчание Монастарио.</p><p>— Не буду с вами спорить, капитан, — Диего придвинулся еще ближе, его глаза не отрывались от лица Монастарио, который выглядел одновременно смущенным и разгоряченным происходящим.</p><p>— Дон Диего, — вновь попытался Монастарио, — это всего лишь наваждение.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете? Может, я всегда этого хотел.</p><p>— Потому что в вас говорит вино.</p><p>— Тогда почему вы меня не оттолкнете?</p><p>— Я… Это было бы невежливо.</p><p>— Мне нравится, когда вы так печетесь о правилах приличия, — улыбнулся Диего, приобнимая Монастарио за плечи. </p><p>Музыка внизу сменилась с быстрой на медленную, и Диего вдруг стало интересно, каково танцевать с партнером одного с ним роста.</p><p>— Разрешите пригласить вас, капитан.</p><p>— Вы это серьезно, де ла Вега? — удивился Монастарио.</p><p>— Прошу вас, не «де ла Вега», а «дон Диего». Мне так нравится, когда вы называете меня по имени…</p><p>— Раз вы так настаиваете, дон Диего… — улыбнулся Монастарио и неожиданно ловко приобнял его за талию. </p><p>Не успел Диего оправиться от такого поворота событий, как Монастарио уже сделал шаг назад, оставив между ними лишь небольшое расстояние, необходимое для выполнения танцевальных па. В следующий миг рука Диего оказалась в ладони Монастарио, и они замерли, не зная, как продолжать.</p><p>— Думаю, я должен вести, — произнес Монастарио, крепче сжимая талию Диего. </p><p>— Но позвольте, капитан, — слабо возразил тот, наслаждаясь теплом от руки Монастарио, — я не могу быть на месте сеньориты, меня учили другим па. </p><p>— Не запутайтесь в юбках, дон Диего, — усмехнулся Монастарио и закружил его вокруг себя.</p><p>— Опять жульничаете, капитан?</p><p>Диего попытался повернуть их влево и переместил руку с плеча Монастарио на его талию, чтобы перехватить контроль, но Монастарио зацепил носком ботинка его лодыжку, и Диего, потеряв равновесие, вцепился в Монастарио, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>— Обычно жульничаете вы, — прошептал ему на ухо Монастарио, — сеньор Зорро.</p><p>— Как можно? — просипел Диего, в легких которого внезапно закончился воздух.</p><p>Монастарио танцевал превосходно, однако Диего, непривычный к роли ведомого, то и дело спотыкался и наступал партнеру на ноги. Монастарио каждый раз удерживал его от падения, и Диего наконец полностью отдался умелым рукам. Никогда еще танец не казался ему таким страстным и пылким.</p><p>— Что же вы со мной делаете, капитан? — выдохнул Диего.</p><p>— Я? — невинно ответил Монастарио, однако прерывистое дыхание его выдавало. — Это была ваша идея, дон Диего.</p><p>Монастарио потянул его на себя, и Диего, не удержав равновесия, повалился на команданте. Несколько секунд их разделяли лишь слои одежды, и это было так приятно, что Диего вновь прижался к Монастарио, ощущая его всем своим телом. Сначала Монастарио замер, а затем собственнически обнял Диего обеими руками, не оставив между ними ни сантиметра личного пространства. Он был горячей печкой в вечерней прохладе, и от него пахло вином и потом. Музыка вновь сменилась на быструю, а Диего так и стоял, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Монастарио, потеряв счет времени. </p><p>— Могу я?.. — неуверенно спросил Диего, поднимая лицо.</p><p>Монастарио кивнул, и, не давая себе времени передумать, Диего прижался к его губам. Монастарио с жаром углубил поцелуй и опустил руки ниже, схватив Диего за зад, и Диего не смог сдержать стона удовольствия.</p><p>— Давно мечтал так сделать, — прошептал Монастарио, оторвавшись от губ Диего. </p><p>Диего не мог поверить, что правильно его расслышал — «давно»? </p><p>— Вы полны сюрпризов, капитан.</p><p>— А вы-то… — улыбнулся Монастарио и снова его поцеловал.</p><p>Диего был достаточно трезв, чтобы понять, что уже какое-то время им руководит не алкоголь, и на него свалить вину не получится. Чувства к Монастарио оказались сильнее, чем он думал, а ведь он вообще пытался их не замечать.</p><p>— Вы поэтому никому не рассказали, что я Зорро? — спросил Диего, как только к нему вернулось дыхание.</p><p>— М-м-м?</p><p>— Ну, — смутился Диего, — я все не мог взять в толк, почему вы держите это в тайне. Думал, вы планируете спектакль, на котором сорвете с Зорро маску перед всем пуэбло. А вы просто не хотите меня сдавать?</p><p>Монастарио пожал плечами:</p><p>— Это слишком сложно, чтобы объяснить в двух словах. Давайте в другой раз и на трезвую голову. </p><p>Они разомкнули объятья и, не сговариваясь, принялись приводить одежду в порядок. </p><p>— Это ведь дуэль с Мартинесом? — все-таки, не удержался Диего. — Я выдал себя на ней?</p><p>— Право слово, нашли же вы время… — Монастарио вздохнул, но продолжил: — Ну, хорошо. И да, и нет. Главным образом, я полагался на свои расчеты.</p><p>— Расчеты?</p><p>— Время исчезновения и появления Диего де ла Вега и Зорро, — пояснил Монастарио.</p><p>— И именно эти расчеты были в тех бумагах, что вы прячете в столе?</p><p>— Вы угадали.</p><p>— Я-то думал, все сложнее, — разочарованно вздохнул Диего, перевязывая шарф на поясе.</p><p>— Обычно именно простота — ключ к разгадке.</p><p>— Но это так скучно... Как я выгляжу? </p><p>— Вы выглядите… — Монастарио замялся, затем улыбнулся, — вы выглядите слишком довольным. Сделайте лицо попроще. </p><p>— Почему я не могу быть довольным? Вечер ведь удался. — Диего потянулся к Монастарио и бережно пригладил выбившиеся волосы: — Вот теперь и вы готовы.</p><p> </p><p>Количество гостей внизу явно поредело, но довольно много пар по-прежнему кружилось под музыку. Диего не увидел семейство Торресов — видимо, уже уехали — и понадеялся, что Элену не накажут. Алехандро тоже нигде не было, и Диего решил разыскать Эрнандо Контрераса и спросить его об отце. Он как раз повернулся к Монастарио, чтобы сообщить ему об этом, когда раздался жуткий грохот и сильный толчок бросил Диего на пол.</p><p>Кто-то схватил его за плечи и помог сесть — перед глазами появилось взволнованное лицо Монастарио, его черные волосы были присыпаны будто пылью.</p><p>— С вами все в порядке? — услышал Диего будто издалека.</p><p>— Что случилось? — ответил он, тряся головой.</p><p>— Что вы сказали?</p><p>— Что случилось?! — прокричал Диего. </p><p>Монастарио что-то ответил, но тут Диего увидел — не услышал, — как на них посыпались осколки стекла из треснувшего рядом окна. Одним рывком он бросился на Монастарио и накрыл его своим телом. Одновременно с этим к нему вернулся слух, и воздух наполнился стонами и криками о помощи. «Отец!» — промелькнуло в голове, и Диего вскочил, но покачнулся и снова сел на пол. Монастарио стоял на коленях и стряхивал с себя остатки стекла, затем подполз к Диего и выдернул у него из плеча довольно крупный осколок.</p><p>— Оу! — воскликнул Диего, только сейчас почувствовав боль.</p><p>— Вы слишком неосторожны, — укоризненно произнес Монастарио, выбирая стекло у него из волос, — и слишком часто рискуете своей жизнью. — Его взгляд смягчился. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Диего! Диего, ты в порядке? </p><p>К нему подбежал Алехандро, вроде бы невредимый. </p><p>— Слава Мадонне! — Диего с облегчением обнял отца. </p><p>— Вы в порядке, дон Алехандро? — спросил Монастарио с беспокойством в голосе. — Может, вам лучше присесть?</p><p>— Нет, я не ранен, — ответил Алехандро, выпуская Диего из рук. — А вот мой сын, кажется, вновь попал в неприятности.</p><p>— У него есть такая особенность, — согласился Монастарио, улыбаясь. — Позвольте все же убедиться, что вас не задело.</p><p>Диего с удивлением смотрел, как Монастарио обошел вокруг Алехандро, оглядывая его с ног до головы, пока Алехандро не уточнил:</p><p>— Кровь, которую вы видите, капитан, не моя. Спеша сюда, я столкнулся с каким-то индейцем и даже не успел предложить ему помощь — он куда-то убежал.</p><p>— В таком случае я спокоен, — сказал Монастарио и повернулся к Диего. — Теперь, когда вы в надежных руках, я должен вас покинуть. Нужно послать за солдатами и врачом и заняться этим взрывом.</p><p>Когда Монастарио отошел, Алехандро ощупал Диего и вытряхнул из его костюма оставшиеся осколки.</p><p>— Ох, Диего, Диего, — покачал он головой.</p><p>— Не я устроил этот взрыв.</p><p>— Но ты пострадал больше всех, — и Алехандро кивнул на кровь, выступившую на куртке.</p><p>— А вот ты нет, — улыбнулся Диего, — и я ужасно этому рад. Значит, ты был не в доме?</p><p>— Слава Мадонне, нет. Я нигде не мог тебя найти и решил, что ты с кем-то уже уехал. Поэтому я пошел сказать Бенито, чтобы готовил повозку.</p><p>— А ты не видел Элену? Она не пострадала?</p><p>— Она давно уехала, Диего, вместе с Начо и матерью. Ты что же, ничего не знаешь? Кстати, где ты был все это время? Я видел тебя с капитаном Монастарио, но потом вышел, а когда вернулся — вас уже не было. </p><p>— Ну, мы гуляли по саду, — смутился Диего.</p><p>— С капитаном Монастарио? — приподнял брови Алехандро.</p><p>— А что тебя удивляет, отец? </p><p>— Гм, капитан, видимо, неглупый человек и умеет поддержать беседу, раз ты с ним до сих пор общаешься. И все же ты уверен, что он искренне расположен к тебе? — тут Алехандро о чем-то задумался: — Признаюсь, он меня сейчас удивил. В какой-то миг мне даже показалось, что он сожалеет о своих прежних обвинениях. Не понимаю, почему он так внимателен ко мне, но этому должно быть объяснение. Возможно, ты хорошо на него влияешь. </p><p>— Возможно, — согласился Диего, слегка покраснев. «Знал бы отец…»</p><p>— Ладно, Диего, давай уедем отсюда. Нужно привести тебя в порядок и перевязать рану.</p><p>— Царапина, — отмахнулся Диего. Он поискал взглядом Монастарио и увидел того рядом с Эрнандо Контрерасом. — Ты езжай, отец, а я, пожалуй, останусь.</p><p>— Но Диего!</p><p>— Капитану может понадобиться моя помощь. Не беспокойся за меня, я скоро приеду.</p><p>Алехандро еще какое-то время уговаривал Диего, но тот твердо стоял на своем, и Алехандро наконец сдался.</p><p>— Что ж, твое присутствие действительно не помешает, ты ведь изучал медицину в университете. </p><p>— Спасибо, отец. Удачной тебе дороги.</p><p>Похлопав сына по плечу, Алехандро направился к выходу, а Диего стал обходить раненых, оказывая помощь там, где было надо. </p><p>Время от времени Диего искал взглядом Монастарио, проверяя, в порядке ли он, но тот выглядел вполне бодрым. Диего даже показалось, что он черпал силы из этого ужасного происшествия, но тут же одернул себя: Монастарио скорее всего оказался в привычной обстановке, где от него многое зависело, и погрузился в работу с головой. Диего тоже чувствовал прилив энергии, а от чувства приятного опьянения не осталось и следа. Он вдруг подумал, что тут пригодилась бы помощь Зорро. </p><p>К нему подошла Мария Контрерас и протянула стакан с водой. Диего благодарно его принял и осушил в пару глотков. </p><p>— Что-нибудь уже выяснили? — спросил Диего. — Где был источник взрыва, кто его подстроил?</p><p>— Капитан Монастарио разговаривал с моим мужем, но ничего не смог сказать, кроме того, что одна из стен сильно повреждена, — донья Мария вздохнула, — но это я видела и сама. Он еще попросил составить список всех гостей и не выпускать из дома слуг. Но некоторые индейцы из окрестных деревень уже убежали, испугавшись за свою жизнь. Неофитов и женщин из миссии я не стала удерживать, ведь падре Фелипе помнит, кого к нам послал. — Тут она кивнула на красное пятно на плече Диего. — Вам стоит проверить рану, дон Диего.</p><p>— Пустяки, — улыбнулся Диего. </p><p>— Я вам очень благодарна за помощь, она поистине неоценима. Где вы научились так быстро перевязывать раны?</p><p>— Познакомился с одним стариком в Мадриде, который раньше был военным хирургом, и он показал мне несколько полезных уловок. Скорость на войне важнее умений, как вы понимаете. </p><p>В этот момент в дом вошли солдаты во главе с сержантом Гарсией. Судя по их внешнему виду, их подняли с постелей, и Диего машинально хлопнул себя по нагрудному карману, где обычно лежали часы. Заметив этот жест, донья Мария сказала:</p><p>— Сейчас около часа ночи, дон Диего. Может, одолжить вам повозку?</p><p>— Спасибо, но я предпочел бы остаться.</p><p>— Тогда прошу меня извинить, мне нужно отдать кое-какие распоряжения.</p><p>Когда донья Мария ушла, Диего заметил, что вместе с солдатами вернулся лисенсиадо Пинья, и помахал ему. Пинья изменил направление и подошел. </p><p>— Как, вы разве не уехали с остальными, сеньор? — удивился Пинья.</p><p>Диего огляделся и заметил, что остались только раненые, которым не успели оказать помощь. Однако к ним уже спешил местный врач, прибывший вместе с солдатами, и Диего вздохнул с облегчением — он все же предпочитал, чтобы пострадавших осмотрел профессионал. </p><p>— Как видите, я все еще здесь, — развел руками Диего. — А вы?..</p><p>— Команданте послал меня в гарнизон, зная, что при мне солдаты не будут медлить со сборами, — объяснил Пинья и добавил, глядя на плечо Диего. — Кажется, вам стоит обратиться к врачу, сеньор де ла Вега.</p><p>— Мы же договорились, что вы будете называть меня по имени, — улыбнулся Диего. — И спасибо за беспокойство, но эта царапина может подождать.</p><p>— Как скажете, дон Диего, — кивнул Пинья и огляделся. — Извините, но я должен найти команданте.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p> </p><p>Оставшись один, Диего решил осмотреться. Он вышел на террасу и окинул взглядом дом. К своему удивлению, он не обнаружил сколько-нибудь масштабных разрушений снаружи — лишь стена потрескалась и вылетели стекла, а от балкона, на котором он недавно стоял, оторвалась решетка и упали кадки с цветами. Обойдя дом со всех сторон, Диего нашел наиболее пострадавшее место — в стене около хозяйственных помещений зияла большая дыра. Он понадеялся, что никто из слуг не погиб. Походив еще какое-то время вокруг, Диего убедился, что ни одна часть дома не обвалилась.</p><p>Вернувшись в гостиную, он увидел, что раненых больше нет, зато солдаты развили бурную деятельность. Часть обыскивала помещения на первом этаже, часть допрашивала прислугу, а сержант Гарсия ходил от Монастарио к своим людям и обратно, явно передавая приказы командира. Пинья изучал какие-то бумаги, делая в них пометки. Подойдя ближе, Диего заглянул через его плечо — на листе был изображен примерный план дома, а крестиком отмечено то самое место с дырой в стене. </p><p>— Ищете, куда заложили взрывчатку? — спросил Диего.</p><p>Пинья вздрогнул и обернулся:</p><p>— Дон Диего, не подкрадывайтесь так! </p><p>— Вы уже проверили кухню? — извиняющеся улыбнулся Диего. — Кажется, она пострадала больше всего.</p><p>Пинья кивнул и вновь уставился на план, водя по нему пальцем:</p><p>— Вы тоже решили, что там был источник взрыва? На самом деле он был в кладовой, соседствующей с кухней. </p><p>— Значит, злоумышленник догадался не закладывать взрывчатку у всех на глазах? И все же он рисковал — сегодня там было много народу. </p><p>— Думаю, это ему и помогло. В толпе легче затеряться, особенно когда все заняты своими делами и не обращают внимания на других. Но откуда вы знаете, что взрыв был не случаен? — спохватился Пинья.</p><p>— Интуиция, — пожал плечами Диего. — Да и наш разговор про покушение на дона Сантьяго, наверное, повлиял. Так вы точно знаете, что взрыв был кем-то подстроен?</p><p>— Несомненно. В кладовой хранились продукты, а не бочки с порохом, — мрачно пошутил Пинья.</p><p>К ним энергичной походкой подошел Монастарио, его глаза горели азартным огнем. Несмотря на грязные брюки и измазанное копотью лицо — Диего понял, что он уже побывал на месте взрыва, — Монастарио выглядел представительно. </p><p>— Первый этаж мы проверили, — сказал он, обращаясь к ним обоим, — но есть небольшая вероятность, что преступник смог пробраться наверх и заложить там вторую бомбу. Сеньор Контрерас считает, что такого не может быть, и запретил мне беспокоить сеньору Контрерас.</p><p>— Вы думаете, есть вторая бомба? — удивился Диего.</p><p>— Нельзя исключать такую возможность. Взрыв был слишком слабый, — объяснил Монастарио. — Если бы хотели нанести большой урон, то заложили бы несколько штук.</p><p>— А если не хотели?</p><p>— Тогда к чему было вообще связываться со взрывчаткой с риском быть пойманным? Нет, тут что-то не так. Может быть, вы убедите сеньора Контрераса пустить моих людей наверх?</p><p>— Сделаю, что смогу, — кивнул Диего.  </p><p>Хозяина асьенды он нашел наверху. Поздоровавшись, Диего выразил сожаления по поводу случившегося. Была какая-то ирония в том, что только сейчас ему удалось перемолвиться с Контрерасом словом. Выслушав Диего, он покачал головой:</p><p>— Я не позволю этим увальням рыскать в личных комнатах. </p><p>— А если этим займется сам команданте? </p><p>— Его бы я тоже не хотел оставлять здесь одного.</p><p>— Я бы мог его сопровождать, — с очень серьезным лицом предложил Диего, — чтобы после нашего ухода вы не заметили пропажи каких-либо ценностей.</p><p>— Вы находите эту ситуацию смешной? — нахмурился Контрерас. — Я уже объяснил капитану Монастарио, что у меня нет врагов и что взрыв, должно быть, — случайность. Какой-то индеец из деревни, привыкший к открытым кострам, оказался неосторожным. Капитан настоял на расследовании, и до сих пор я терпел присутствие солдат в своем доме, но это не может продолжаться бесконечно. Я устал и хочу лечь спать, но пока тут солдаты, я должен бодрствовать. Если вы хотите помочь, дон Диего, попросите капитана Монастарио уйти. </p><p>Диего не знал, что на это ответить. Он не ожидал такого упрямства от человека, чей дом чуть не взлетел на воздух. Казалось бы, он первый должен просить Монастарио проверить все помещения, однако Контрерас, наоборот, хотел избавиться от его присутствия.</p><p>— Возможно, вы позволите <i>мне</i> осмотреть комнаты? Я бы не хотел, чтобы с вами или с доньей Марией что-нибудь случилось. </p><p>Контрерас хотел уже было отказать, но при упоминании жены замешкался.</p><p>— Что ж, если вы настаиваете, — сдался он, наконец. — Но в спальню Марии я вам входить запрещаю — надеюсь, это понятно.</p><p>Диего хотел было предупредить о договоренности Монастарио, но боялся, что, если сейчас уйдет, Контрерас передумает. Поэтому он, не мешкая, принялся за осмотр, призвав все имеющиеся у него знания о бомбах. Через полчаса он все еще ничего не нашел и понадеялся, что дело не в его непрофессионализме, а в отсутствии бомбы. К тому же, он устал, а плечо впервые после взрыва начало ныть. «Кажется, мне действительно пора домой», — подумал Диего, спускаясь по лестнице.</p><p> </p><p>Активность внизу сошла на нет: солдат почти не осталось, Гарсии и Пиньи нигде не было видно, а вот Монастарио сидел в обеденном зале на отодвинутом от стола стуле и писал. Диего подошел и скорее упал, чем сел, рядом. Монастарио поднял голову и окинул его внимательным взглядом.</p><p>— Вы ужасно выглядите, — заметил он. — Вам стоит поехать домой.</p><p>— Жду этого с нетерпением, — признал Диего. — Но я надеялся, что вы меня подкинете.</p><p>— Хорошо, только закончу, пока мысль не ушла, — и Монастарио продолжил писать.</p><p>У Диего не было сил вглядываться в каракули Монастарио, поэтому он разглядывал его профиль. Команданте явно нашел время умыться — его лицо больше не выглядело так, будто его окунули в грязь, потом в мешок с мукой, а затем все это перемешали. Волосы тоже потеряли седой оттенок, хотя и остались взъерошены. Диего захотелось их пригладить, но вместо этого он вынул платок и вытер пятно с мочки уха. Монастарио удивленно повернулся к Диего, и тот тут же этим воспользовался, чтобы провести платком по его подбородку, на котором остались следы сажи.  </p><p>— Эта грязь отвлекает, — пожаловался Диего, чтобы оправдать свои действия.</p><p>— Неужели? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Дайте-ка платок.</p><p>Диего протянул платок, и Монастарио стал задумчиво крутить его в руках, затем неожиданно провел им по лбу Диего. Диего вздрогнул — этот жест показался ему интимным. Возможно, Монастарио чувствовал то же самое?</p><p>— Если вас так беспокоит грязь, начали бы с себя, — продолжил Монастарио, на его губах играла лукавая улыбка.</p><p>— Моя меня не беспокоит, я же себя не вижу, — возразил Диего, но позволил Монастарио вытереть ему лицо — это было приятно. — Вы меня не спросите про результаты уговоров дона Эрнандо?</p><p>— Я уже все знаю — он мне рассказал, не преминув пожаловаться на вашу настойчивость. Судя по тому, что вы только сейчас об этом вспомнили, вы ничего не нашли?</p><p>Диего кивнул:</p><p>— Однако было бы лучше, если бы вы тоже посмотрели.</p><p>— Почему? Вряд ли бы я провел обыск тщательнее вас, я же не специалист по взрывчатке. Не волнуйтесь так, вы сделали все, что могли.</p><p>— Меня поражает ваша уверенность, капитан.</p><p>— Просто я вас знаю, — пожал плечами Монастарио, и Диего не нашелся с ответом.</p><p>Монастарио отдал ему платок и вернулся к бумагам. Диего подвинулся ближе к столу и с удобством устроился, опершись подбородком о руку. Было тихо, и мысли Диего текли медленно, не задерживая надолго его внимание и не отвлекая от наблюдений. Монастарио продолжал что-то писать, иногда его губы шевелились, будто он проговаривал текст про себя. Выбившиеся из прически волосы по-прежнему притягивали взгляд Диего. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, какими мягкими они были под его руками, когда он целовал Монастарио. Из задумчивости его вывел голос Гарсии. Выслушав доклад, Монастарио отпустил его домой. «И сообщите сеньору Контрерасу, что я тоже уезжаю», — добавил он. Диего широко зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.</p><p>— Уже уходим, дон Диего, — отреагировал Монастарио, собирая со стола бумаги. — Подождите еще минуту.</p><p>Монастарио куда-то ушел, а когда вернулся, Диего понял, что успел задремать. </p><p>— Вы совсем плохи, — сочувственно прокомментировал Монастарио, помогая Диего встать. — Надо было мне настоять на своем и отправить вас домой еще несколько часов назад.</p><p>— Я хотел уехать с вами, — возразил Диего. — Кроме того, если бы не я, вы бы до сих пор уговаривали дона Эрнандо пустить вас на второй этаж.</p><p>— Что правда, то правда, — согласился Монастарио. — Однако ваше плечо…</p><p>— Почему все так волнуются о моем плече? — пожаловался Диего. — Неужели я выгляжу таким слабым, что не в состоянии пережить небольшую царапину? </p><p>— Ну, ваша репутация, дон Диего… Скажем так, вы неплохо потрудились над образом изнеженного молодого человека.</p><p>— Но вы-то, капитан, знаете правду.</p><p>— Вот именно поэтому я склонен считать, что вы преуменьшаете опасность своего ранения. Вы ведь и сами не посмотрели, каково оно?</p><p>Диего промычал что-то невразумительное и вновь не удержался от зевка. Ему не хотелось показывать слабость перед довольно бодрым команданте, однако тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.</p><p> </p><p>Двухместная бричка Монастарио оказалась скромнее, чем у семейства де ла Вега, но была при этом довольно удобной. Монастарио сказал, что поначалу планировал вернуться верхом, но когда Диего не уехал вместе с Алехандро, он велел пригнать бричку. Диего поблагодарил за такую заботу и занял правую сторону. Монастарио сел рядом и взял в руки вожжи. Не успел Диего вытянуть ноги, как бричка тронулась. </p><p>— Я не попрощался с доном Эрнандо, — вспомнил вдруг Диего.</p><p>— Думаю, сеньор Контрерас этому только рад, — ответил Монастарио, поторапливая лошадей. — Он чуть не спустил сержанта с лестницы, когда тот сообщил о нашем уходе.</p><p>— Так может, он хотел, чтобы мы наоборот остались? — привычно пошутил Диего. Его веки начали слипаться, а под боком Монастарио было тепло и уютно. </p><p>— Только если он планировал жестоко нас убить, — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Как он, кстати, себя с вами вел?</p><p>— М-м-м… — Диего оперся головой о спинку сиденья, и сразу стало легче. — Не так доброжелательно, как вам бы хотелось, думаю. Но я его почти не знаю, так что это объяснимо. Даже отец редко с ним видится. </p><p>— Я имею в виду, — уточнил Монастарио, — не показалось ли вам, что он что-то скрывает?</p><p>— Я же его не знаю, капитан, — вздохнул Диего, закрывая глаза. — Но мне показалось подозрительным, что он не хотел, чтобы его комнаты обыскивали. Если бы мне угрожала опасность взлететь на воздух вместе со всеми пожитками, я бы не стал отказываться от помощи. </p><p>— А мог он сам проверить комнаты? — предположил Монастарио. </p><p>— И ничего об этом не сказать? — засомневался Диего.</p><p>— Ну, он довольно упрям, судя по тому, что я видел.</p><p>Диего промолчал. Бричку нещадно подбрасывало на каждом ухабе, и его голова моталась из стороны в сторону, что мешало полностью расслабиться. </p><p>— Вы не будете возражать, если я немного отдохну на вашем плече, капитан? — попросил Диего смущенно, поняв, что не может больше противиться усталости.</p><p>— Располагайте мной.</p><p>Диего чуть поменял положение тела и положил голову на плечо Монастарио. Бричка вновь подпрыгнула, и Монастарио обхватил Диего за талию, удерживая от сползания. Правой рукой он продолжал взмахивать вожжами, торопя лошадей. Почти сразу Диего провалился в сон. Время от времени он просыпался от сильных толчков и вновь засыпал, продолжая ощущать руку Монастарио на талии. В конце концов, Диего тоже обнял Монастарио — для лучшего равновесия, разумеется! — затем понял, что уже полулежит на нем, склонив голову ему на грудь. Если Монастарио и возражал, он ничем это не показал. </p><p>В следующий раз Диего проснулся от того, что его трясут за предплечье.</p><p>— Приехали, — раздался голос над ухом.</p><p>— А могу я проспать так всю ночь? — сонно пробормотал Диего, не желая шевелиться.</p><p>Монастарио крепче прижал его к себе, и Диего довольно вздохнул, сжав его в ответ. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы окончательно просыпаться. Казалось, стоит ему разомкнуть объятья, как весь вечер окажется плодом его воображения.</p><p>— Светает, — вновь попытался Монастарио через несколько минут.</p><p>— Если бы вы хотели, чтобы я ушел, вы бы меня уже вытолкали, — произнес Диего ему в мундир.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, — мягко ответил Монастарио. — Но мы видимся не последний раз, а завтра, вернее сегодня у нас будет много дел.</p><p>— У нас? — поднял голову Диего.</p><p>— Вы ведь согласитесь помочь мне в расследовании взрыва? — улыбнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— Даже не спрашивайте, — кивнул Диего и поцеловал Монастарио, куда смог дотянуться — в шею.</p><p>Монастарио наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Так они сидели какое-то время, не желая расставаться, пока Диего не рассмотрел лицо Монастарио. В слабом свете занимающегося дня команданте выглядел по-настоящему уставшим. Диего тут же сел прямо и пригладил свои волосы, затем — волосы Монастарио.</p><p>— Я не хочу вас больше задерживать, — заявил Диего. — Вам еще ехать в Лос-Анджелес, и встать вы, наверное, должны будете через несколько часов.</p><p>— Я все же попытаюсь поспать хотя бы до полудня. Кое-какие вещи сержант сможет начать и без меня — у него уже есть указания. </p><p>Диего собрался было сойти на землю, как Монастарио остановил его, ухватив за руку.</p><p>— Позвольте все же подвезти вас до ворот, — сказал он.</p><p>Только теперь Диего заметил, что они чуть не доехали до асьенды.</p><p>— Не хотел, чтобы кто-то случайно нас увидел, — пояснил Монастарио. </p><p>«…В таком положении», — мысленно договорил Диего. Предусмотрительность команданте поражала. </p><p>Когда они наконец подъехали ко входу, Диего сжал на прощание руку Монастарио и вылез из брички. Только войдя в дом, Диего услышал, как бричка вновь тронулась.</p><p>Диего поднялся к себе и, не найдя в себе силы даже раздеться, упал на кровать и отключился.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Вакеро - ковбой, но не совсем. Бенито тренирует лошадей для скачек.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И все же было неразумно не прочистить вчера рану, — заявил днем Алехандро, однако для Диего было еще утро. — Не понимаю, где был Бернардо. Почему он тебя не встретил?</p><p>— Не хотел его будить из-за такой ерунды, — пожал плечами Диего, но бинты сковывали движения. — В самом деле, отец, в перевязке нет необходимости. Теперь я не смогу поднимать левую руку.</p><p>— Тем лучше — может, станешь осторожнее, — Алехандро осмотрел повязку и довольно кивнул. — Спасибо, Луиза, можешь идти. — Служанка вышла, а Алехандро вновь повернулся к Диего: — И даже не думай снять повязку, когда вернешься к себе.</p><p>Диего со вздохом надел рубашку под пытливым взглядом отца.</p><p>— Я собирался навестить дона Начо, — сообщил Диего. — Он так рано ушел с приема, что, наверное, ни о чем еще не знает. </p><p>Еще Диего беспокоился об Элене — он ведь так и не переговорил с доном Начо, как ей обещал. </p><p>— Отец, а ты не видел сегодня Бенито? — спросил Диего.</p><p>— Нет, но если он тебе нужен…</p><p>— Я просто подумал, — поспешно добавил Диего, — что раз я не могу в полной мере управляться рукой, Бенито мог бы сесть на козлы.</p><p>На самом деле, его мастерства хватало, чтобы управлять лошадью даже одной рукой, но Диего хотел дать влюбленным возможность увидеться.</p><p>— Действительно, — кивнул Алехандро, улыбнувшись. — Я почему-то об этом не подумал. Передавай Начо привет и заверь его в моем благополучии.</p><p>— Непременно, отец.</p><p>— Тогда я пошлю за Бенито, а ты пока позавтракай. Я попросил Луизу что-нибудь тебе оставить.</p><p>— Ты лучший, — Диего благодарно обнял отца, и тот, смущенный таким бурным проявлением чувств, похлопал его по плечу и вышел.</p><p>Закончив одеваться, Диего направился на кухню. Уминая лепешки с сырокопченой рыбой, он думал, стоит ли ехать после Торресов к Монастарио. С одной стороны, Монастарио прямо предложил присоединиться к расследованию, с другой — все произошедшее накануне вечером казалось Диего сном. А если Монастарио находился под влиянием момента и уже успел передумать? А если он сделает вид, что между ними ничего не произошло? Он почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце.</p><p>Отогнав эти мысли, Диего сосредоточился на том, что скажет дону Начо, однако быстро понял, что планировать разговор бесполезно. Если Элена сообщила отцу хотя бы часть правды, легенда Диего не сработает, и он ухудшит и так незавидное положение девушки. Значит, следовало в начале встретиться с Эленой и обсудить дальнейшие действия, причем так, чтобы дон Начо ничего не заподозрил. Как бы жестоко это ни звучало, но происшествие на асьенде Контрерасов было хорошим предлогом навестить Торресов. А пока Диего будет рассказывать новости дону Начо, Элена сможет найти возможность уединиться с Бенито. «Знал бы отец, что я превратился в обычного сводника, он бы предложил уделить внимание собственной судьбе». </p><p>Диего поспешно прогнал воспоминания о прошлой ночи, чувствуя, как теплеют щеки. Все же следовало заехать к Монастарио...</p><p> </p><p>Дон Начо принял Диего довольно холодно. Впрочем, Диего не предупредил о своем визите, и поведение дона Начо было оправдано. Осведомившись о здоровье членов семейства Торресов и передав привет от отца, Диего поинтересовался, знает ли дон Начо о происшествии на асьенде Контрерасов. Оказалось, Элена была уже в курсе — она и рассказала все отцу. На вопрос Диего, откуда Элене это известно, дон Начо нахмурился и пробормотал что-то невразумительное, а Элена побледнела. Диего начал догадываться о причинах смятения Торресов и почел за лучшее не продолжать расспросы. Вместо этого он попросил у дона Начо разрешения прогуляться с Эленой по саду. Настроение у того тут же улучшилось.</p><p>— Если, конечно, Элена не против, — добавил Диего.</p><p>Элена не успела ничего ответить, как вмешался дон Начо:</p><p>— Чепуха, ей следует подышать свежим воздухом в приятной компании. Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься, Диего.</p><p>— Ну… — протянул Диего.</p><p>— Вот и отлично, — довольно кивнул дон Начо, — гуляйте, сколько вам вздумается — я вас не потревожу.</p><p>Это как нельзя лучше соответствовало планам Диего, но он не мог не отметить, что дон Начо как-то странно с ним держится. Поблагодарив его, он подхватил Элену под руку и устремился наружу. Несмотря на заверения дона Начо, что их не побеспокоят, Диего прошел в дальний конец сада, где стояла беседка. Усадив девушку, Диего присел рядом и спросил:</p><p>— Когда к тебе заезжал Бенито?</p><p>Элена вздрогнула:</p><p>— Откуда ты узнал? </p><p>— Не беспокойся, Бенито ничего мне не рассказывал. Но только он поехал бы к тебе так скоро после взрыва, не встретившись при этом с доном Начо.</p><p>— Да, он приехал рано утром, — призналась Элена. — Мне пришлось тайно покинуть дом, чтобы поговорить с ним. Но мы были недостаточно осторожны, и нас заметил отец. Я притворилась, что Бенито пришел не ко мне, а просто хотел через меня передать новости отцу, побоявшись сделать это напрямую.</p><p>Этого Диего и боялся. Насколько было бы проще, если бы отец Элены позволил ей общаться с тем, с кем она пожелает! Бенито уже был готов отдать за нее жизнь, как уже доказал, пытаясь вызволить ее из тюрьмы. Диего видел, как необходимость скрываться довлеет над девушкой.</p><p>— И дон Начо поверил?</p><p>— Не знаю, — вздохнула Элена. — Возможно, Бенито не при чем, и отец все еще зол на меня за то, что я ослушалась и поехала на прием.</p><p>Диего виновато поморщился. Взяв Элену за руку, он извинился:</p><p>— Я так и не поговорил с твоим отцом на вечере. — Элена слегка улыбнулась. Решив, что прощен, Диего благодарно сжал ее руку. — Кстати, хотел об этом спросить. Тебе не сильно досталось вчера?</p><p>— Это-то самое удивительное. Я думала, он будет ругаться, но услышав, что ты настаивал на моей компании, даже выразил одобрение. </p><p>Причина, по которой он охотно отпустил дочь в сад с Диего одну, становилась ясна. Диего считался завидной партией, и дон Начо, видимо, решил поощрить их с Эленой отношения, несмотря на то, что они были хорошими друзьями без какого-либо намека на влюбленность.  </p><p>— Здорово, — подмигнул ей Диего. — К тому же, мне действительно было приятно, что ты меня сопровождала. Знаешь, ты была самой красивой на том вечере.</p><p>— Ты правда так думаешь? — улыбнулась Элена.</p><p>— Конечно. Корнелио де Эсперон так вообще глаз от тебя не отводил.</p><p>— Ох, только не упоминай это отцу, — вновь погрустнела Элена, — иначе он тут же решит меня за него сосватать.</p><p>— Ты ведь можешь отказаться, — попытался успокоить ее Диего.</p><p>Элена подняла голову и серьезно ответила:</p><p>— Я в этом не уверена. Видишь ли, после возвращения из Монтеррея отец сильно озаботился моим будущим. Он сказал, что в моем возрасте мне уже пора замуж и что… что с моей внешностью меня возьмут и с небольшим приданым. Я хотела было рассказать про Бенито и что приданое ему не нужно, но тут отец начал перечислять богатых холостяков не самого высокого происхождения. Он считает, что какой-нибудь торговец будет счастлив породниться с аристократическим родом Торресов.</p><p>— М-да, — только и смог ответить Диего. Он приобнял расстроенную девушку, которая в ответ положила голову ему на плечо. — Не знал, что финансовое положение дона Начо настолько бедственно.</p><p>— Думаю, его ослепила роскошь Монтеррея. Он хочет быть ровней остальным землевладельцам, а так ему приходится полагаться на помощь падре Фелипе, и его это тяготит.</p><p>Диего задумался: по сравнению с соседями Торресы, конечно, бедны, но их дом, хотя не слишком просторный, был неплохо обставлен, а сад — хорошо ухожен. Диего сочувствовал Элене, понимая, что на девушку с маленьким приданым в новой семье будут смотреть свысока. Дон Начо также знал об этом и все равно готов был отдать ее замуж на таких условиях.</p><p>— Но все любят и уважают твоего отца, — произнес Диего. — Если бы он попросил меня или кого-то другого о помощи…</p><p>— Он слишком горд для этого, — вздохнула Элена.</p><p> Какое-то время они помолчали, затем Диего произнес, отстраняясь:</p><p>— Может быть, кто-то сможет тебя развеселить?</p><p>— Спасибо, Диего, но мне уже лучше.</p><p>— Я говорил не о себе, а о кое-ком другом, — широко улыбнулся Диего и продолжил после театральной паузы: — Знаешь, кто привез меня сюда?</p><p>— Неужели?.. — недоверчиво спросила Элена. — Бенито?</p><p>Диего кивнул, и лицо девушки озарилось счастливой улыбкой. Затем она нахмурилась и шлепнула его по руке:</p><p>— Почему сразу не сказал?</p><p>Диего хмыкнул:</p><p>— Какое-то время дон Начо нас не хватится, поэтому я мог бы провести сюда Бенито и прогуляться по этому замечательному саду. Мне больно видеть тебя такой грустной.</p><p>— О, Диего, спасибо! — Элена порывисто его обняла и поцеловала в щеку.</p><p>Диего покачал головой, удивляясь, как любовь преображает людей.</p><p>Отправившись за Бенито, Диего пошел кружным путем, чтобы его не смогли увидеть из окон. Просторный сад вокруг всего дома смог скрыть его от посторонних глаз, и одной из причин был бирюзовый костюм, удачно выбранный сегодня Диего. </p><p>Узнав, что Диего хочет провести его к Элене, Бенито поначалу обрадовался, затем отказался под тем предлогом, что может поставить Элену в опасность. </p><p>— Почему тогда ты приезжал утром? — возразил Диего.</p><p>— Это было ошибкой, — угрюмо ответил Бенито и встрепенулся: — Вам Элена рассказала?</p><p>— Тебе нечего бояться, — продолжил Диего, — пока я здесь. Если даже ты попадешься на глаза дону Начо, я могу сказать, что ты со мной. Лучше, конечно, ведите себя тихо, и при любом подозрительном шорохе прячься за беседкой — там как раз достаточно места между забором и стеной.    </p><p>— Не знаю, почему вы нам помогаете, но благодарю вас, — поклонился Бенито.</p><p>— Зачем же так официально? — рассмеялся Диего. — Я просто хочу, чтобы Элена была счастлива. Так уж получилось, что именно тебя она выбрала.</p><p>— Могу я вам кое в чем признаться, дон Диего? — неуверенно взглянул на него Бенито. </p><p>— Разумеется. </p><p>— Я сделал Элене… сеньорите Торрес предложение, и она ответила согласием, но при условии, что сеньор Торрес благословит этот брак. Боюсь, однако, что этого никогда не произойдет, — закончил Бенито грустно.</p><p>Диего удивился: неужели он уже решился на такой шаг? А Элена ему не рассказала. Ее грусть явно вызвана не только планами отца, но и невозможностью выйти за любимого. Ни один священник не поженит их без согласия родителей. Ситуация была безвыходной, но все, чем мог помочь Диего — это устроить их встречу.</p><p>— Ну-ну, не отчаивайся, все еще может измениться. А теперь иди за мной и старайся пригибаться побольше.</p><p>При виде Бенито Элена бросилась было к нему, но остановилась и, закусив губу, смущенно взглянула на Диего.</p><p>— Оставлю вас одних, — заявил Диего, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно. — Давно не гулял по той части сада. Дон Начо говорил, там сейчас очень красиво, — и с этими словами он скрылся за деревьями.</p><p>Приглушенные голоса Бенито и Элены становились все тише, пока не исчезли вовсе. Высокие деревья сменились кустарником и цветами, а солнце стало немилосердно припекать. Диего надел шляпу и нервно дернул левым плечом — в бинтах было довольно жарко. Ища тень, он направился к задней части дома, где не было окон и куда редко кто захаживал. Диего уже собрался облокотиться о стену, как заметил на ней какие-то знаки. Приглядевшись, он понял, что это буквы, которые складывались в осмысленные предложения. Чуть выше уровня глаз было выведено бледными чернилами несколько строк: </p><p>«И УПОДОБЕТСЯ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ БЕСРАСУДНОМУ КОТОРЫЙ ПОСТРОИЛ ДОМ СВОЙ НА ПЕСКЕ И ПОШЕЛ ДОЖДЬ И РАЗЛИЛЕСЬ РЕКИ И ПАДУЛИ ВЕТРЫ И НАЛИГЛИ НА ДОМ ТОТ И ОН УПАЛ И БЫЛО ПАДЕНИЕ ЕГО ВИЛИКАЕ</p><p>КАК ОН ПОСТУПИЛ СО МНОЙ ТАК И Я ПОСТУПЛЮ С НИМ ВОЗДАМ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ ПО ДЕЛАМ ЕГО</p><p>НЕ ОСТАНИТСЯ СДЕСЬ КАМНЯ НА КАМНЕ ВСЕ БУДЕТ РАЗРУШИНО»</p><p>Диего прочел весь текст несколько раз, чтобы не фокусироваться на ошибках и понять, где и какие должны стоять знаки препинания, но смысл продолжал от него ускользать. Тогда он вспомнил, что Бенито всегда носит с собой блокнот, куда записывает стихи — скорее всего посвященные Элене, — и Диего мог бы его одолжить. </p><p>Вернувшись к беседке, Диего громко прокашлялся, предупреждая о своем приближении, и, сделав вид, что не заметил, как Бенито отскочил от Элены, попросил у него блокнот и перо с чернилами. С облегчением вздохнув, Бенито сказал, что письменные принадлежности остались в повозке и что Диего, разумеется, может ими воспользоваться. Диего поспешил к воротам и забрал все, что было ему нужно. Из блокнота он вырвал пару чистых страниц, не читая остальное, взял перо и чернила и вернулся к стене дома, обойдя беседку по широкой дуге, чтобы не мешать влюбленным. Подумав, он сначала переписал оригинал текста таким, каким он был — со всеми ошибками, затем написал его правильно:</p><p>«И уподобится человеку безрассудному, который построил дом свой на песке; и пошёл дождь, и разлились реки, и подули ветры, и налегли на дом тот; и он упал, и было падение его великое. </p><p>Как он поступил со мною, так и я поступлю с ним, воздам человеку по делам его.</p><p>Не останется здесь камня на камне; все будет разрушено». </p><p>Диего не так хорошо знал Библию, чтобы сказать, откуда эти фразы, но предположил, что здесь они несут какой-то свой смысл, отличный от исходника. Кто бы ни написал эти строки, он оставил свое послание, надеясь, что его прочтут. Что-то зацепило Диего, что-то, что пока ускользало от его внимания. </p><p>Неожиданно он вспомнил об индейце в миссии, который в разговоре с ним несколько раз цитировал известные изречения. Не Писание, конечно, но все же — мог ли Иктан быть автором строк на стене дона Начо? Угроза была недвусмысленной, и Диего сомневался, что Иктан мог бы пойти на такие крайние меры. Он ему показался довольно миролюбивым. </p><p>На какой-то миг Диего подумал, что это мог написать Бенито, обиженный на дона Начо, но тогда бы он вел себя иначе, когда Диего пригласил его пройти в беседку. Нет, Бенито бы на такое не пошел — это ведь расстроило бы Элену. Впрочем, оставался вариант, что это была чья-то злая шутка — скорее в духе Корнелио де Эсперона.</p><p>В любом случае, Диего пора было уходить, пока дон Начо не хватился дочери.  </p><p>Вернувшись к беседке, Диего застал влюбленных сидящими рядом на скамейке и держащимися за руки. Они синхронно взглянули на подошедшего Диего и обменялись друг с другом грустными взглядами. </p><p>— Кажется, мне пора, — произнес Бенито, вставая. — Не хочу, чтобы сеньор Торрес нашел меня здесь.</p><p>— Бенито прав, — кивнул Диего, — я бы не рисковал. Думаю, он сможет приехать в другой день, когда все немного подуспокоится. Бенито, подготовь, пожалуйста, лошадей, пока я перемолвлюсь с Эленой парой слов. И возьми это назад, мне они больше не нужны, спасибо.</p><p>Бенито забрал блокнот, перо и чернила и ушел, бросив на девушку взгляд, полный нежности.</p><p>— Элена, — начал Диего, доставая из кармана листок с библейскими изречениями, — тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит? Я списал текст со стены вашего дома.</p><p>Элена его прочитала и покачала головой:  </p><p>— Ты говоришь, это написано на нашем доме? Давно?</p><p>— Не знаю, я думал, может, ты знаешь. </p><p>— Нет, впервые его вижу. Что это значит, Диего? Нам угрожает опасность?</p><p>— Не знаю, — вновь пожал плечами Диего. — Надеюсь, я не прав, и это ерунда, но на всякий случай покажу команданте. Просто будь осторожна, хорошо? И извинись за меня перед доном Начо, я бы хотел, не мешкая, поехать в пуэбло.</p><p>Попрощавшись с Эленой, Диего покинул асьенду и попросил Бенито отвезти его в Лос-Анджелес.</p><p> </p><p>С любезностями было быстро покончено — пришлось рассказать про повязку на груди, когда Монастарио заметил, как неестественно Диего держит левую руку вдоль туловища, — и теперь Монастарио сидел за столом с листом бумаги, исписанным крупным почерком Диего.</p><p>— Что вы обо всем этом думаете? — спросил Диего, перечитывая текст из-за плеча Монастарио.</p><p>— Могу только сказать, что писал необразованный человек, но вы и сами это поняли.</p><p>— Если только кто-то не сделал ошибки намеренно, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения.</p><p>— Во всем-то вы видите двойное дно. Жизнь, дон Диего, куда проще, чем вам кажется.</p><p>Диего было что на это сказать. Он не находил жизнь простой, как бы ни хотел, и слышать подобное от Монастарио также было странно. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, что люди могут притворяться теми, кем не являются.</p><p>— Вы со мной не согласны, — заметил Монастарио, когда Диего не ответил. — Вам претит мысль, что надпись мог оставить какой-нибудь мальчишка, не доучившийся грамоте?</p><p>Вдруг Монастарио замер и, схватив Диего за локоть, дернул его на себя и вниз. Ощутив укол, перешедший затем в ноющую боль, Диего оперся о стол, чтобы не упасть. </p><p>— Конечно же! — воскликнул Монастарио. — Как я сразу не догадался?.. Прочтите еще раз вот эту фразу. — Заметив, как Диего потирает левое плечо, Монастарио отпустил его руку: — Извините, я забыл про вашу рану. </p><p>Диего только хмыкнул и уставился на лист бумаги, решив не обращать внимания на потревоженное плечо.</p><p>— «Не останется здесь камня на камне; все будет разрушено», — прочитал он вслух.</p><p>— Нет, первую часть, — нетерпеливо прервал Монастарио.</p><p>— «И уподобится человеку безрассудному, который построил дом свой на песке; и пошёл дождь, и разлились реки, и подули ветры, и налегли на дом тот; и он упал, и было падение его великое». — Ничего нового, на его взгляд, здесь не содержалось — те же угрозы. — И что?</p><p>— Примите во внимание, что писавший использовал цитаты из Библии в неизменном виде, не редактируя под свои нужды.</p><p>— Он уже вырвал их из контекста, капитан, — возразил Диего. — Все три фразы взяты из разных мест и в оригинале не имеют связи друг с другом — уж это-то я помню. — «Спасибо урокам по изучению истории религии», — добавил он про себя. — Не очень-то бережно он относится к священной книге.</p><p>— Нет, понятно, что это писал не падре Фелипе, — усмехнулся Монастарио. В этот момент свет из окна выигрышно очертил его силуэт. — Я только предлагаю прочитать это послание как обычное письмо, будто в нем нет библейских изречений. Подтвердите мою догадку, дон Диего.</p><p>Собственное имя, произнесенное глубоким голосом Монастарио, еще больше отвлекло Диего, и ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Хм… Ну, речь о доме, построенном на плохом основании, из-за чего он не выстоял перед дождями, реками и ветрами. Но в Библии имелся в виду не дом, а…</p><p>Монастарио стукнул ладонью по столу, прерывая его:</p><p>— Забудьте про это, читайте текст буквально. Если не ливни и ветра, какие у нас бывают природные стихии? — Монастарио требовательно смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами, и сердце Диего забилось чаще.</p><p>— В самом деле, капитан, хватит загадок, — попросил Диего, пытаясь побороть рассеянность — он не имел права отвлекаться в таком важном разговоре.</p><p>Монастарио отвел взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула:</p><p>— Извините, дон Диего, я просто хотел убедиться, что мне не мерещится причина появления этого послания. Но вы могли не знать или забыть… Я вам, кажется, об этом рассказывал? </p><p>Диего присел на край стола, давая отдых ногам:</p><p>— О чем? </p><p>— О рухнувшей школе, разумеется. </p><p>Диего порылся в памяти. Кажется, он что-то об этом слышал, но деталей не запомнил.</p><p>— Да, вы что-то упоминали.</p><p>— Так вот, ее разрушило землетрясение, — и Монастарио сделал театральную паузу, уставившись на Диего. — Не находите сходства с посланием? </p><p>— Этак со всем можно найти сходство, — не согласился Диего.</p><p>— А вы знаете, что виной этому были некачественные материалы, на которые Игнасио Торрес пожалел средств?</p><p>«Причем здесь дон Начо?» — Диего начинало казаться, что у Монастарио личные счеты к несчастному и его семье.</p><p>— И у вас есть доказательства, или вы снова пытаетесь обвинить невиновного человека? — мрачно спросил Диего.</p><p>— Я видел кирпичи, из которых была сложена школа, — Монастарио забарабанил по столешнице. — Они были сделаны по неправильной методике, и строение оказалось слишком хрупким, чтобы выдержать землетрясение. </p><p>Как ни желал Диего, чтобы все это оказалось лишь домыслами, он начал сомневаться. Испорченные кирпичи, рухнувшая школа... Звучало серьезно.</p><p>— Тогда почему вы не предъявили дону Начо обвинения?</p><p>— По факту произошел несчастный случай, а Торрес виновен лишь косвено — за такое у нас не осудят, — раздраженно потер виски Монастарио. — Моих же полномочий не хватит, ибо это дело находится в гражданской юрисдикции, но алькальде даже не посчитал нужным углубляться в него. Официально причина разрушения школы — землетрясение, и без обращения в высшие инстанции я ничего не могу с этим сделать. А даже если бы мою жалобу рассмотрели, кому не плевать на пострадавших индейцев? — и Монастарио недобро улыбнулся. </p><p>Алькальде был человеком справедливым, и Диего считал, что он бы рассмотрел дело, если бы оно было достаточно убедительным. </p><p>— Если вы и правы, вы не сможете доказать, что именно по инициативе дона Начо были использованы плохие кирпичи, — произнес Диего, — ведь ошибиться могли непосредственно строители.</p><p>— Уверен, что Торрес в этом замешан, — отрезал Монастарио. — Именно он финансировал строительство школы и должен был за ним следить. </p><p>— Думаю, вы предвзяты, капитан, — однако не желая ссориться, Диего вернул разговор в прежнее русло. — Так вы считаете, что автор послания винит дона Начо в разрушении школы и угрожает ему отомстить?</p><p>— Именно, — кивнул Монастарио. — «Как он поступил со мною, так и я поступлю с ним, воздам человеку по делам его». </p><p>— Кто-то тогда пострадал? — Диего удивился, что Лос-Анджелес не был взбудоражен этой катастрофой.</p><p>На какое-то время Монастарио задумался, потирая нижнюю губу, затем начал перечислять:</p><p>— Погиб учитель, один ребенок потерял руку, второй остался прикован к постели на всю жизнь, еще несколько отделались не такими серьезными повреждениями. </p><p>— И все они были индейцами? — уточнил Диего на всякий случай, хотя уже знал ответ.</p><p>— Дети неофитов и учитель, прибывший из миссии Сан-Фернандо, — разумеется, тоже индеец. Получается, кто-то из друзей или родственников пострадавших решил отомстить Торресу, и, честно говоря, не могу их за это винить.</p><p>— Как-то много всего крутится вокруг индейцев, вам не кажется? — вновь начал раздражаться Диего, обиженный за нескончаемые нападки на дона Начо. — В школе пострадали индейцы, надпись на стене оставил якобы индеец, в нападении на дона Сантьяго подозревают индейца… Вы еще скажите, что дом Контрерасов пытался взорвать индеец!</p><p>— Вы прямо читаете мои мысли, дон Диего, — усмехнулся Монастарио. При виде его ошарашенного лица он пояснил: — Слишком много всего произошло в последнее время, и везде прослеживается связь с индейцами. Сперва рухнула школа, и не обошлось без жертв. Затем не прошло и месяца, как в дона Сантьяго стреляли из лука, чудом его не убив. Далее на стене Торреса появились угрозы, хотя мы точно не знаем, когда это произошло. А закончилось все вчера на приеме, и на нем в том числе присутствовал Торрес, которого кто-то сильно ненавидит. Нам очень повезло, что злоумышленник так плохо разбирается во взрывчатке, а то бы трупов было гораздо больше, включая нас с вами.</p><p>Диего выслушал его, не перебивая, пытаясь найти нестыковки в рассуждениях Монастарио.</p><p>— Звучит логично, — признал Диего, — но все ваши выводы основаны на одних лишь догадках.</p><p>— Предложите версию получше, — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Весь мой опыт говорит, что случайностей не бывает.</p><p>Диего про себя хмыкнул — Монастарио был не на много старше него. Вслух же он привел первое возражение, пришедшее в голову:</p><p>— Зачем кому-то устраивать взрыв на приеме, если дона Начо можно убить и в другом месте?</p><p>— Возможно, неудача с доном Сантьяго подсказала преступнику пойти иным путем? — Монастарио задумчиво посмотрел на потолок, будто ища там ответы. — Либо он хотел разрушить чей-то дом, как было со школой.</p><p>— Так взорвал бы дом дона Начо…</p><p>— Ему могло быть важно, чтобы на его действия обратило внимание как можно большее количество людей, — предположил Монастарио. — Вот найдем его и спросим, чем он руководствовался.</p><p>— Это не так работает, — пробормотал Диего. Он плохо разбирался, как проводят расследование, но считал, что сначала собирают доказательства, а уже потом ищут подозреваемых. </p><p>В последнее время совершилось слишком много преступлений. Только чудом и божьей милостью взрыв не вызвал более губительные последствия. За рухнувшую же школу отвечали конкретные люди, ведь другие здания не пострадали тогда от землетрясения.</p><p>— О, вы же еще не знаете новости, — щелкнул пальцами Монастарио. — Помните, вы рассказали, что на приеме Контрерасов, кроме его слуг, были еще индейцы из окрестных деревень и из миссии?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Диего, — и донья Мария не стала задерживать неофитов, рассчитывая, что падре Фелипе помнит, кого прислал. </p><p>— Так вот, — продолжил Монастарио, — донья Мария оказалась куда благоразумнее и дальновиднее сеньора Контрераса — она вела учет тех индейцев, кому надо было заплатить после окончания работы, и записала их имена. Неофитов падре одолжил на безвозмездной основе, поэтому их она только посчитала. Сегодня с утра лисенсиадо съездил к падре и составил список имен неофитов с приема, и угадайте, что? — Монастарио многозначительно замолчал, затем продолжил: — В списке падре оказалось шестнадцать имен, а донья Мария насчитала семнадцать индейцев из миссии.</p><p>— И это важно… почему? — Диего следил за руками Монастарио, которыми он перебирал бумаги, ища, видимо, тот самый список.</p><p>— Потому что донья Мария аккуратно ведет свое хозяйство. Она утверждает, что не могла ошибиться в цифрах, и я ей верю. А если все прислуживающие индейцы были посчитаны, откуда, по-вашему, взялся еще один?</p><p>— Зашел на огонек? — слабо пошутил Диего.</p><p>— Думаю, это и есть наш злоумышленник, — заключил Монастарио. — К сожалению, мы не знаем его имени, зато можем исключить тех, кого записала донья Мария и падре Фелипе.</p><p>— Остается всего-то несколько сотен подозреваемых, — хмыкнул Диего. — Или тысяч? </p><p>— Может показаться, что эта информация ничего нам не даст, — Монастарио будто рассуждал сам с собой, — но можно сделать одно предположение. Если бы этот номер семнадцать был из неофитов падре Фелипе, он бы оказался в списке, — Монастарио ткнул в бумагу перед собой, — однако ему пришлось пробираться на асьенду тайно. Следовательно, что, дон Диего? — Диего оторвал взгляд от губ Монастарио и кашлянул, однако тот сам ответил на вопрос. — Следовательно, это какой-то язычник не из миссии. И мы возвращаемся к вашим тысячам подозреваемых. </p><p>— Неужели вы со мной согласились? — улыбнулся Диего, покачивая ногой.</p><p>— Тем не менее, надо с чего-то начинать, — Монастарио отвел взгляд от ноги Диего и уставился куда-то поверх его головы. — Думаю, исходной точкой является школа — следует поговорить с родственниками пострадавших детей и учителя. — Когда Диего ничего не ответил, Монастарио добавил: — Если вы откажетесь принимать в этом участие, я пойму. Я и так навесил на вас покушение на дона Сантьяго. На самом деле, я не был уверен, что вы вообще сегодня приедете. </p><p>— Разумеется, я приехал! — воскликнул Диего возмущенно. — Мы же договорились.</p><p>— Что ж, вы сдержали слово, — улыбнулся Монастарио. — Теперь вы можете свободно уйти. Если вы боитесь, что я забуду про угрозы Торресу, можете не беспокоиться — я этим все равно займусь.  </p><p>Неужели Монастарио был о нем такого невысокого мнения?</p><p>— Если мы с вами не во всем согласны, это не значит, что я умою руки, — заявил Диего. — Вы должны были хорошо меня узнать, чтобы догадаться — Зорро не бросает начатое на полпути. </p><p>— Зорро, значит? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — О, этот лис находчив и упрям, он бы оказал мне неплохую службу, если бы был по эту сторону закона.</p><p>Диего растерянно моргнул:</p><p>— Когда вы так говорите, у меня ощущение, что вы имеете в виду кого-то другого.</p><p>— Неужели вы к этому до сих пор не привыкли?</p><p>— Да, но… когда вы все знаете… — попытался сформулировать Диего. — У меня же нет раздвоения личности.</p><p>— Раз вы так говорите, — кивнул Монастарио, пряча улыбку.</p><p>Несмотря на подколки, Диего не мог найти в себе сил сердиться на Монастарио, тем более, когда тот смотрел на него, как сейчас. Неужели он думает, что от Диего или Зорро так легко избавиться?</p><p>— Я только хочу сказать, что вам пригодится моя помощь, — со всей убедительностью ответил Диего. — Вы же сами утверждали, что я свой среди кабальеро и могу разузнать то, что вам они не скажут. </p><p>Монастарио рассмеялся и поднял руки:</p><p>— Вам незачем меня уговаривать, дон Диего, хотя это и приятно, не скрою. Если вы хотите участвовать в расследовании, я буду только рад. С одним условием: вы будете мне подчиняться. Если я скажу не лезть куда-то, вы не поскачете в одиночку ловить преступника. Согласны? </p><p>Диего с облегчением кивнул. Он и сам не понимал, почему так сильно хочет остаться частью расследования. Была ли это жажда справедливости или желание проводить с Монастарио больше времени? Кстати об этом… </p><p>Диего соскочил со стола и сделал Монастарио знак подняться, затем подступил к нему вплотную и вытянул голову, почти касаясь носом его шеи. Втянув воздух, он ощутил знакомый запах, и воспоминания о прошлом вечере нахлынули с новой силой. Диего облизнулся и сделал шаг назад. Монастарио выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но забыл, что. Повинуясь искушению, Диего поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что в любой момент может кто-нибудь зайти, но он успокоил себя, что услышит шаги заранее.</p><p>— Что вы делаете? — выдохнул наконец Монастарио.</p><p>— А на что это похоже? — Диего приобнял его за талию и не встретил никакого сопротивления. — Хотел убедиться, что вы не изменили ко мне отношения.</p><p>— Убедились? — спросил Монастарио хриплым голосом.</p><p>— Не совсем, — улыбнулся Диего и вновь потянулся к Монастарио.</p><p>На этот раз тот встретил его на полпути, обхватив за плечи. Диего дернулся и вскрикнул.</p><p>— Простите, ваше плечо, — смутился Монастарио, опуская руки.</p><p>Диего взял его ладони в свои и положил их себе на бедра: </p><p>— Не останавливайтесь, капитан.</p><p>— Я думал, вы никогда не попросите, — сказал Монастарио и овладел губами Диего. </p><p>В местах, которых касался Монастарио — а он начал гладить его по спине, — разливалось приятное тепло, и Диего почувствовал, как в паху потяжелело. Монастарио спустился ниже и стал целовать его шею. Под языком Монастарио пульс Диего участился. Промычав что-то нечленораздельное, Диего вжался в Монастарио, желая, чтобы между ними не осталось и сантиметра пространства. Его чувства обострились, он хотел сорвать с Монастарио одежду и проверить, насколько будет чувствительна его кожа на животе или на груди... или на бедрах. Прошлым вечером он об этом даже не думал, но сейчас… Диего чуть поменял позу и обхватил руками зад Монастарио — ткань на брюках натянулась и чуть провалилась в ложбинку, а спереди… Диего ощутил, как в ногу ему упирается слегка возбужденный член, и понял, что его собственная реакция так же не ускользнула от внимания Монастарио. Диего хотел запустить руки под мундир Монастарио, но повязка, стесняющая движения, тут же дала о себе знать. </p><p>— Чертовы бинты, — простонал Диего, возвращая руки обратно. — Зачем только я послушал отца?</p><p>— Потому что он пра-а-ав, — приглушенно простонал Монастарио ему в шею, когда Диего вновь просунул ткань его брюк в ложбинку сзади, теперь глубже. — Если вы не прекратите, дон Диего, я… я…</p><p>— Что вы? — Диего потерся членом о пах Монастарио. — Что вы сделаете? Мне не терпится узнать. </p><p>Монастарио перестал покусывать его шею и взглянул Диего в глаза:</p><p>— Мы все равно не сможем заняться чем-то более серьезным. Здесь и сейчас, я имею в виду.</p><p>— Ну… мы можем кое-что. </p><p>Одной рукой Диего положил ладонь Монастарио себе на пах, а другой — обхватил его член, туго обтянутый брюками. Монастарио рефлекторно толкнулся бедрами вперед, затем остановился, прикусив нижнюю губу. Диего видел, как тяжело ему было сдерживаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что в делах любви команданте окажется таким пылким?</p><p>— Что вас смущает? — спросил Диего, лаская его член сквозь ткань. Рука Монастарио все еще неподвижно лежала на его паху. — Мы же оба этого хотим, — добавил Диего, чувствуя, как член Монастарио в его руках увеличивается. — И, честно говоря, мне не хватает ответных действий с вашей стороны.</p><p>— Давайте хотя бы перейдем в спальню, — сдался Монастарио. Он направился к входной двери, чтобы запереть ее.</p><p>— Только скорее, — окликнул его Диего с порога спальни.</p><p>Он расстегнул куртку и как раз одной рукой развязывал шейный платок, когда вошел Монастарио. Быстро оценив ситуацию, он подошел к Диего и помог ему избавиться от верхней одежды, пояса и рубашки. Затем отошел на шаг и стал наблюдать, как Диего снимает повязку. Промучившись пару минут, Диего вопросительно взглянул на Монастарио, но просьба замерла на губах, когда он заметил, с каким выражением лица тот на него смотрит. Зрачки Монастарио расширились, он часто дышал, а на брюках появилось влажное пятно. Диего тем не менее хотел поскорее избавиться от бинтов… и от неудобства в собственных брюках. </p><p>— Прошу вас, капитан, — взмолился Диего, — если не снять бинты, я не смогу задействовать вторую руку, а мне бы этого хотелось. </p><p>Монастарио дрожащей рукой помог Диего развязать узел на спине и, как только бинты упали на пол, заключил его в крепкие объятья, избегая касаться раненного плеча. С каким-то животным рыком он стал тереться членом о пах Диего, не позволяя ему даже снять брюки. Вспомнив, как это понравилось Монастарио, Диего вновь обхватил его зад, засунув внутрь часть брюк, и начал массировать так глубоко, как позволяло натяжение ткани. Через несколько минут неловкого поспешного трения о пах Диего Монастарио вскрикнул и задрожал всем телом. </p><p>При виде блаженства на лице Монастарио Диего возбудился еще сильнее и требовательно толкнулся бедрами вперед. Монастарио открыл глаза и нежно поцеловал Диего в губы, затем расстегнул ему брюки и опустился перед ним на колени. Не успел Диего понять, что тот собирается сделать, как Монастарио приспустил его нижнее белье и, вытащив член, взял его в рот. Диего схватил Монастарио за волосы на затылке и принялся толкаться вперед, откинув голову. Желание накатило с новой силой, и Диего бы не смог остановиться, даже если бы в дверь начал барабанить сержант Гарсия. Удерживая Диего за бедра, Монастарио не позволял ему войти на всю длину, но творил языком такое, что Диего большего было и не нужно. Опустив глаза, Диего увидел взъерошенные волосы Монастарио, его взгляд снизу вверх, свой член, исчезающий у него во рту, и произнес тихо:</p><p>— Кажется, я сейчас кончу.</p><p>Монастарио на секунду прикрыл глаза, будто давая разрешение, затем вновь посмотрел ему в лицо, продолжая вбирать в себя член. Издав нечленораздельный звук, Диего начал изливаться в рот Монастарио, и тот проглотил все, что было, затем выпустил изо рта обмякающий член. Ноги у Диего подкосились, и он опустился на пол, привалившись к плечу Монастарио. Тот нежно его обнял и поцеловал в висок, затем неожиданно рассмеялся:</p><p>— Я даже не успел снять мундир — вот, что вы со мной творите.</p><p>Все произошло слишком быстро, но лучше, чем представлял себе Диего — грех было жаловаться.</p><p>— В следующий раз я с этого начну, — ответил он с довольной улыбкой. </p><p>— Надеюсь на это, — не стал возражать Монастарио. — Рад, что вы решили не забывать о вчерашнем. Я уже подумал, что вы были слишком пьяны, чтобы отдавать отчет в своих действиях.</p><p>— Может, я и был пьян, но не настолько же, — вздохнул Диего. — Вы поэтому так холодно меня встретили?</p><p>Он с нетерпением ожидал ответа, боясь, что Монастарио был рассержен на него по какой-то другой, неизвестной Диего причине.</p><p>— Простите, дон Диего, я не знал, чего ждать, и хотел дать вам возможность забыть обо всем. И когда вы ничем не выразили своих намерений… Я ошибочно решил, что понял ваш намек.</p><p>Ответ Монастарио и обрадовал, и разочаровал. Диего собрался с мыслями, прикидывая, как убедить Монастарио вести себя с ним поувереннее. </p><p>— Я должен был догадаться, что вас смутит мое положение, — вздохнул Диего. — Вы не смели сделать первый шаг, боясь переступить черту, ведь так? И сегодня вы снова ждали от меня какого-нибудь знака, что по-прежнему мне небезразличны. — Монастарио кивнул, и Диего коснулся рукой его щеки. — Давайте договоримся, что больше вы не будете мучиться сомнениями и позволите себе делать, что хотите, невзирая на мой статус или что-то еще, что может прийти вам в голову. </p><p>Вместо ответа Монастарио наклонил голову и поцеловал его, после чего нехотя поднялся, увлекая за собой и Диего. Натянув белье, Диего принялся приводить себя в порядок.</p><p>— Вам следует сменить брюки, — заметил он, указывая взглядом на пах Монастарио.</p><p>— Я подожду, когда вы уйдете, — усмехнулся тот. — А то мало ли…   </p><p>— Что, у вас недостаточно смен формы? Одолжить вам денег? — Диего, конечно, шутил, но если Монастарио продолжит так на него смотреть… — Мне лучше поторопиться, — заявил он, надевая рубашку, — пока я не решил зайти на второй круг. </p><p>— Молодость, — улыбнулся Монастарио.</p><p>Диего замер, стараясь запечатлеть образ улыбающегося капитана в памяти. Заметив, что слишком откровенно им любуется, он затеребил концы своего пояса, стараясь принять невозмутимый вид.</p><p>— Вам ли об этом говорить? Вы ненамного меня старше.    </p><p>— Десять лет все же.</p><p>— Судя по вашей активности недавно, и не скажешь, — не удержался Диего.</p><p>Щеки Монастарио порозовели, и он опустил глаза:</p><p>— Извините.</p><p>— Я не сказал, что мне это не нравится. Дайте вашу руку. — Диего взял ладонь Монастарио в свою. — Так какими будут ваши указания, капитан? </p><p>— Указания? </p><p>— Да, вы сказали, что нужно встретиться с родственниками и друзьями пострадавших и что я должен вас во всем слушаться. Я готов подчиняться, — многозначительно улыбнулся Диего.</p><p>Монастарио сжал руку Диего:</p><p>— Вы ужасный человек, дон Диего, вы это знаете? Но вы правы, надо бы съездить к падре Фелипе — у него должна быть информация о семьях пострадавших. Предлагаю встретиться в восемь утра в миссии.</p><p>— А почему бы не поехать сейчас?</p><p>— Мне еще нужно проверить имена жертв землетрясения и связанных с ними людей — сомневаюсь, что падре их помнит. А зная имена, он сможет сообщить нам адреса, сверившись с регистрационными записями.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда завтра в восемь?</p><p>Монастарио отпустил его руку, и Диего в последний раз поправил шарф и вышел в кабинет, затем на улицу. </p><p>Вдохнув жаркий воздух, он стер с лица улыбку и направился к ожидавшему его Бенито, который, казалось, был поглощен собственными мыслями, и взглянул на Диего лишь мельком.</p><p>— Отвези меня домой, — попросил он, усаживаясь в повозку. — Ужасно хочется есть.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Диего опоздал всего на несколько минут, но Монастарио уже был на месте, о чем-то споря с падре Фелипе. Судя по их разгоряченным лицам и громким голосам, занимались они этим длительное время. Заметив Диего, францисканец расплылся в улыбке:</p><p>— Диего, не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано. Ты приехал исповедаться или просто навестить одинокого монаха?</p><p>Диего вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что не следует рассказывать падре, что он помогает Монастарио, которого монах сильно недолюбливал после того случая с избиением неофитов.</p><p>— Вы правы, падре, — ответил Диего, подойдя ближе. — Давно я здесь не был — успел соскучиться и по вашему обществу, и по вашему прекрасному саду, если позволите заметить. </p><p>Монастарио кинул на него быстрый взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал его слова.</p><p>— И ты сумел заскучать после того, как чуть не погиб на асьенде дона Эрнандо? — рассмеялся монах. — Завидую твоей спокойной натуре.</p><p>Диего действительно этого не учел, с другой стороны, не зря же он создал себе образ аристократа-бездельника, не встающего с постели раньше десяти утра. К слову о позднем подъеме, его ранний приезд выглядел необычно, если не сказать больше. Стоило подумать об этом до того, как согласился сопровождать Монастарио в столь ранний час. Впрочем, тогда он думал совсем о другом…</p><p>— Погиб? Вы преувеличиваете, падре, — легкомысленно взмахнул рукой Диего. </p><p>— Слышал, ты был ранен, — заметил францисканец, оглядывая Диего с ног до головы.</p><p>В этот раз повязка не сковывала движения Диего, и по нему было не заметно, где его ранило.</p><p>— О, всего лишь оказался рядом с окном во время взрыва — не о чем беспокоиться.  </p><p>— А откуда вы знаете про ранение сеньора де ла Веги? — нарушил молчание Монастарио.</p><p>Диего вздрогнул, успев отвыкнуть от такого обращения. Францисканец не удостоил Монастарио даже взглядом, обратившись к Диего:</p><p>— Один из моих детей прислуживал на приеме сеньора Контрераса и рассказал мне о случившемся. </p><p>— Хотелось бы поговорить с этим вашим «ребенком», — передразнил его Монастарио. — Позовите его.</p><p>— Не вижу для этого никаких причин, — ответил францисканец невозмутимо. </p><p>— Это официальное требование, — нахмурился Монастарио.</p><p>— Вы не имеете права беспокоить моих детей, пока они не подозреваются в каком-нибудь преступлении.</p><p>— Я подозреваю его в сокрытии информации, — заявил Монастарио, повышая голос.</p><p>— И какие у вас для этого основания? </p><p>Заметив, что разговор превращается в препирательства, Диего поспешил вмешаться:</p><p>— Я бы хотел кое-что узнать у вас, падре, если позволите. — Тот кивнул, и Диего продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова: — Видите ли, меня беспокоит безопасность дона Начо. Ему стали поступать угрозы, а чтобы выяснить личность злоумышленника, мне нужно знать, где сейчас находятся дети, пострадавшие при разрушении школы, и их родственники. Также меня интересует погибший учитель.</p><p>Взглянув на Монастарио, Диего не заметил, чтобы тот был против его расспросов. Францисканец задумался, затем сказал:</p><p>— Я ничего не слышал про угрозы дону Начо, но если ты говоришь, что они есть… </p><p>— Думаю, дон Начо и сам о них не знает, — вынужден был объяснить Диего, — я не хотел бы его волновать, пока не убежусь в своей правоте. У вас же есть записи обо всех крещеных индейцах, а именно такие мне и нужны.</p><p>— Иди за мной, — кивнул францисканец и направился к жилой части миссии. </p><p>Монастарио и Диего последовали за ним, держась чуть поодаль. Падре Фелипе был к ним спиной, и Диего ткнул Монастарио локтем в бок, прошептав: «Вы подготовили список имен, как хотели? Отдайте его мне». Монастарио молча достал лист бумаги и протянул его Диего. Диего успел убрать его в карман до того, как францисканец обернулся и смерил Монастарио недовольным взглядом. </p><p>— Я не разрешал капитану Монастарио идти с нами.</p><p>— Но его присутствие будет нам полезно, — произнес Диего с самым уверенным видом. — Ведь если дону Начо действительно кто-то угрожает, капитан должен будет знать об этом, чтобы организовать его поимку, пока не станет слишком поздно.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что он поможет дону Начо, — возразил францисканец, тем не менее не стал больше возражать против присутствия Монастарио. Тот благоразумно молчал.</p><p>— О ком вы хотели узнать? — уточнил падре, когда они оказались в его кабинете. — Мне нужны имена.</p><p>Диего вытащил переданный ему листок бумаги и начал зачитывать:</p><p>— Хосе, сын Марии Диас. Хесус, сын Хавьера Гутиерреса. Эмилио Перес. — Напротив последнего стояла пометка «учитель», а ниже было приписано: «узнать имена, данные им при рождении, если отличаются от испанских».</p><p>Францисканец кивнул и начал листать одну из книг. </p><p>— Перес… Перес, — бормотал он, водя пальцем по строчкам. — Нет, такого здесь нет.</p><p>— Он приехал из Сан-Фернандо, — подсказал Диего. — Это школьный учитель.</p><p>— Тогда мне нужно посмотреть другие записи, — заявил францисканец.</p><p>— А что с двумя остальными? — спросил Монастарио.</p><p>— Их я прекрасно знаю, — ответил падре, беря с полки другую тетрадь в кожаном переплете. — Мария с сыном живет в миссии, а Хесус… После того землетрясения он не может больше ходить, и отец отвез его в индейскую деревню в надежде, что духи предков помогут ему. — Францисканец печально вздохнул: — Однако Хавьер молился не тому богу, и Хесус по-прежнему прикован к постели. Я пытался вернуть Хавьера на путь истинный, но уже несколько дней он не появляется в миссии. </p><p>— Могли бы объявить его в розыск, — заметил Монастарио. </p><p>— Зачем? Чтобы ваши люди нашли его и избили?</p><p>— Мои люди таким не занимаются, — нахмурился Монастарио. — Это вы заставляете индейцев работать, сводя их в могилу раньше времени.</p><p>— Они трудятся во имя Господа! — воскликнул падре возмущенно. — Труд их облагораживает, а молитвы спасают от жизни во тьме. Их же боги не имеют никакой власти, и, думаю, Хавьер это понял и скоро сам вернется вместе с Хесусом. </p><p>— Уверен, наш Бог точно поднимет Хесуса на ноги, — съехидничал Монастарио.</p><p>Диего кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, но было уже поздно. Францисканец хлопнул рукой по столу:</p><p>— Убирайтесь из моей миссии, капитан. Я ни от кого не потерплю богохульства в этих стенах, тем более от вас. </p><p>Монастарио вышел из кабинета, и какое-то время Диего слышал его удаляющиеся шаги. Что ж, теперь придется выяснять все самому. Зато без Монастарио падре будет откровеннее.</p><p>— Извините, что вам пришлось это слышать, — развел руками Диего. — Я и не думал, что капитан в таком плохом настроении.</p><p>— Проклятый безбожник, — выплюнул францисканец и перекрестился. — Зачем ты заступаешься за него, Диего? Я понимаю, что ты его знаешь не так долго, как мы, но разве ложное обвинение дона Начо в измене не убедило тебя в несправедливости Монастарио? А его избиения индейцев? Нападение на твоего отца, в конце концов? Неужели все это не раскрыло тебе истинную сущность Монастарио?</p><p>В словах падре было много дельного, но Диего слышал и другое мнение — и Монастарио по-своему тоже был прав. Его, конечно, часто заносило, но виноват в этом был Зорро, неприкрыто издевающийся над команданте. Диего поймал себя на том, что действительно оправдывает Монастарио, и вздохнул: что-то в последнее время он совсем необъективен. </p><p>— Так вы сказали, что Хавьер отвез Хесуса к индейцам? — почел за лучшее сменить тему Диего. — Вы знаете куда?</p><p>— Нет, но это может знать Иктан. Они с Хавьером друзья, и именно Иктан сообщил мне о попытках Хавьера излечить Хесуса с помощью магии.</p><p>Диего вспомнил начитанного индейца, с которым разговаривал в прошлый приезд в миссию. </p><p>— Могу я увидеть Иктана?</p><p>— Конечно, но он живет не здесь.</p><p>— Я думал, все неофиты так или иначе ночуют в миссии, — удивился Диего.</p><p>— Я так и не смог окрестить Иктана, — печально ответил францисканец. — Он предан своей вере, но он хороший человек. Иногда он приходит помочь со сбором урожая. Я могу показать, в какой деревне он живет. Это довольно далеко от побережья, и все индейцы в ней до сих пор привержены вере предков. </p><p>Францисканец достал карту и развернул ее на столе. </p><p>— Вот смотри: здесь миссия Сан-Фернандо, а здесь, — падре провел пальцем в глубь материка, — находится деревня Иктана. В ней живет народ тонгва, но по обычаям собирателей, а не охотников. Довольно мирные люди, однако когда-то они сильно пострадали от злоупотреблений солдат и до сих пор не верят белым. Я бы на твоем месте туда не ездил, — заключил францисканец.</p><p>— Позвольте я зарисую местность, — попросил Диего.</p><p>— Ты можешь допустить неточности, так что возьми лучше карту, она мне пока что не нужна.</p><p>— Благодарю, — кивнул Диего, сворачивая карту в рулон. </p><p>Францисканец вернулся к своим записям и, наконец, нашел, что искал.</p><p>— Что касается Эмилио Переса из Сан-Фернандо, у меня только написано, что он был учителем в школе дона Начо, и указана дата смерти. Никаких его родственников я не знаю, а на похороны пришло только несколько индейцев, включая Иктана. Кажется, они были знакомы. </p><p>«И снова Иктан, — подумал Диего. — Как бы сказал команданте, многовато совпадений».</p><p>— Не мог бы я теперь поговорить с Марией Диас? — произнес он вслух.</p><p>— Извини, Диего, она сейчас занята работами, к тому же, она не любит говорить о случившемся с Хосе. Она до сих пор скорбит.</p><p>Поуговаривав падре еще немного, Диего понял, что тот не согласится, и попрощался с ним. В конце концов, начать можно с поисков Хавьера Гутиереса, а Мария Диас никуда из миссии не денется.</p><p>Взяв коня под уздцы, Диего вышел за ворота и, к своему удивлению, увидел там Монастарио, который явно его ждал. Монастарио приветливо ему кивнул и произнес как ни в чем ни бывало:</p><p>— Долго же вы. Узнали что-нибудь интересное?</p><p>Диего рассказал ему о Хавьере Гутиересе и Иктане, затем развернул карту и показал, где тот живет.</p><p>— Хм, несколько часов быстрой езды, — задумчиво произнес Монастарио, разглядывая карту. — Приедем вечером, если выедем прямо сейчас. Но и мне, и вам нужно будет подготовиться, поэтому не следует медлить — вы езжайте к себе, а я захвачу кое-какие инструменты для ориентирования — думаю, лишнее оружие также не помешает — и присоединюсь к вам. — Подняв голову, Монастарио добавил: — Если вы, конечно, не против.</p><p>Диего не ожидал, что Монастарио захочет поехать прямо сегодня, и растерялся.</p><p>— Почему вы так торопитесь? Вы даже не попытались настоять на разговоре с Марией Диас, — заметил Диего. — Хотя учитывая, как вы умудрились за минуту вывести падре из себя, вряд ли бы он стал вас слушать.</p><p>Монастарио недоуменно взглянул на Диего, затем улыбнулся:</p><p>— Полагаете, я не способен держать себя в руках? Вы ведь так и не поняли, что я специально разозлил падре, чтобы он меня выгнал и я смог спокойно поговорить с Марией Диас, пока он был занят с вами.</p><p>— О, — смущенно произнес Диего, — об этом я не подумал. </p><p>— Я не был уверен, что и вам он откажет, но решил не полагаться на изменчивую натуру нашего монаха. Он ведь вам отказал, иначе бы вы рассказали о встрече с ней. Я прав? — Диего кивнул. — Зато теперь мы знаем, что Мария Диас не пыталась отомстить Торресу. Видите ли, — принялся рассказывать Монастарио, — она очень набожная женщина и во всем полагается на волю бога. Она считает, что Хосе, которого она ласково называет Пепе, покарал Господь за какие-то ее грехи. Тем не менее, каждый день в своих молитвах она благодарит Господа за то, что оставил Пепе в живых. Она воспринимает это как благо, а не как несчастье. Когда я спросил, не хотела ли она кому-то отомстить за сына, Мария Диас даже не сразу поняла, что я имею в виду. Думаю, она не та, кто нам нужен, но не будем полностью сбрасывать ее со счетов. Однако Иктан — куда более интересная личность.</p><p>— Вы даже не представляете, — пробормотал Диего.</p><p>Монастарио вскочил на коня и произнес, глядя на него сверху вниз:</p><p>— Вы так и не ответили, согласны ли поехать со мной в индейскую деревню. </p><p>Диего тоже вскочил в седло и направил коня в сторону Лос-Анджелеса. Монастарио пустил своего следом и поравнялся с Диего.</p><p>— Конечно, я поеду с вами, — ответил Диего.</p><p>Монастарио не стал скрывать радости:</p><p>— В таком случае встретимся на дороге в Сан-Фернандо неподалеку от вашей асьенды. Возьмите припасы на два дня — этого, думаю, хватит. И, дон Диего, захватите шпагу и пистолет. </p><p>— Вы серьезно подозреваете Иктана? — удивился Диего.</p><p>— Кто знает, на что способен дикий зверь, загнанный в угол? — расплывчато ответил Монастарио и пришпорил коня.</p><p> </p><p>Диего по-быстрому рассказал о своих планах Бернардо, и тот тут же захотел его сопровождать. «Ты мне нужен здесь, Бернардо, если случится что-нибудь вроде взрыва на асьенде Контрерасов, — объяснил Диего. — Тогда разузнай все, что сможешь, и потом расскажи мне. Еще понаблюдай за домом дона Начо — меня не отпускает мысль, что кто бы ни написал те угрозы, может в любой момент привести их в исполнение». Кроме того, Диего по личным причинам хотел путешествовать с Монастарио только вдвоем, но об этом он Бернардо, конечно, не сообщил. Пока верный слуга собирал его в дорогу, Диего зашел к отцу и сказал, что хочет навестить одного знакомого — а Иктан действительно был ему знаком — и вернется на следующий день вечером. Поначалу Алехандро не хотел его отпускать, волнуясь, что рана Диего зажила не до конца, и Диего пришлось потратить много времени на уговоры. Алехандро наконец дал свое согласие, но настоял, чтобы Диего взял с собой лечебную мазь для плеча и не забывал ею пользоваться.</p><p>Когда Диего подъехал к перекрестку дорог, откуда начинался тракт на Сан-Фернандо, Монастарио его уже ждал. Окинув взглядом коричневый костюм Диего, который он предпочитал надевать для долгих поездок, простые удобные ботинки, две седельные сумы и свисающую тубу с картой, Монастарио одобрительно кивнул: </p><p>— Вижу, вы переоделись в более подходящий костюм.</p><p>— А вот вы выглядите, как всегда, — ответил Диего: на Монастарио была его обычная форма и высокие сапоги. — Хорошо выглядите, — добавил он с улыбкой.</p><p>Монастарио тоже улыбнулся, и они, не мешкая, тронулись в путь — бок о бок, благо ширина дороги была рассчитана на крупные повозки. Перекинувшись несколькими ничего не значащими фразами, они перешли на рысь и ехали так до самого Сан-Фернандо. Там они сделали остановку, и Диего развернул карту. Монастарио показал маршрут, по которому планировал ехать, и Диего с ним согласился. Им нужно было сделать крюк, чтобы объехать горы, и одним их крупных пунктов на пути, их временной целью была деревня Ваачанга. </p><p>Напившись воды у ближайшего фонтана, чтобы не тратить собственные запасы, они продолжили путь в другом направлении, отдаляясь от побережья. Находя время от времени утоптанную дорогу, Диего и Монастарио скакали в основном по дикой местности. </p><p>Несколько часов им никто не попадался, как вдруг они заметили девушку-индианку, которая при виде их тут же бросилась прочь. Вдалеке виднелись индейские постройки — значит, они проезжали какую-то деревушку. Отъехав от нее на километр, Монастарио объявил привал. Диего достал вяленое мясо и уселся прямо на землю, с аппетитом уплетая его. Монастарио сел рядом и развернул собственный обед. </p><p>— Если я не обманулся в расчетах, — сказал Монастарио, сглатывая, — нам осталось ехать около часа. Видите те холмы вдалеке? Деревня расположена в долине между ними.</p><p>Солнце начало клониться к закату, и Диего понадеялся, что они успеют добраться до деревни Иктана вовремя. </p><p>— А скажите, капитан, — спросил он, соскучившись за эти часы по беседе, — почему та девушка от нас убежала? </p><p>— Она увидела мою форму, — и Монастарио замолчал, будто это все объясняло.</p><p>— Ей не нравится синий? — пошутил Диего. — Или ваши брюки ослепили ее своей белизной?</p><p>— Вы правда не понимаете? — пронзительно взглянул на него Монастарио. Диего пожал плечами. — Она боится, что я окажусь из тех солдат — вряд ли бы она отличила меня от рядового, — которые привыкли оскорблять местных женщин.</p><p>— «Оскорблять»? — переспросил Диего, все еще не понимая.</p><p>Монастарио вздохнул:</p><p>— Я все время забываю, что вы можете быть не в курсе некоторых наших проблем. Оскорблять, пользоваться, брать силой — другими словами, насиловать. — Монастарио выглядел серьезным и печальным. — Если вы все еще сомневаетесь, я имею в виду именно сексуальное насилие. Многие солдаты до сих пор этим занимаются.</p><p>Диего подавился и, прокашлявшись, уточнил:</p><p>— Разве нет законов, запрещающих изнасилования индианок?</p><p>— Разумеется, есть, но как прикажете их исполнять, если солдаты жаждут овладеть, так сказать, завоеванными женщинами, несмотря на наказание? К тому же, не забывайте, что к некрещенным индианкам солдаты относятся как к диким животным, чьи желания не имеют никакого значения. Они для них не вполне люди, понимаете? Отсюда так много индейцев приходит в миссию — как только их покрестят, они обретут хоть какую-то защиту. Солдат много раз подумает, прежде чем напасть на христианку, ведь этим он навлечет гнев всего общества.</p><p>— Никогда не слышал, чтобы у нас насиловали индейских женщин, — признал Диего. </p><p>— Вы правы, в Лос-Анджелесе с этим обстоит лучше, чем в других частях Калифорнии. Своим людям я запрещаю брать местных женщин против их воли, но не везде поступают так же. Видите ли, если слишком строго наказывать солдат за любую провинность, они перестанут вас слушаться и могут даже устроить бунт. Их, конечно, накажут, но заменить-то их некем. Губернатор может решить, что вы плохой командир, если не можете удержать солдат в подчинении, и поменять вас на кого-то более гибкого в вопросах соблюдения законности.  </p><p>— Это просто аморально! — воскликнул Диего, перед глазами которого предстала жуткая картина:  несчастная девушка, которую мужчина в военной форме поймал с помощью лассо и куда-то тащит. — Неужели мужья, братья, отцы не пытаются встать на защиту своих женщин?</p><p>— Пытаются, — кивнул Монастарио, — но что они могут против нашего оружия? Еще лет двадцать назад военные убивали любого, кто посмеет помешать им захватить добычу, а детей забирали в миссию. При этом многие солдаты женились на местных женщинах, но, — развел руками Монастарио, — вы можете представить, как часто этот брак приносил счастье обеим сторонам. Тем не менее, это лучше, чем воспользоваться беззащитностью девушки и потом бросить ее, чтобы собственный народ отвернулся от «порченой».</p><p>— Зато она могла бы прийти в миссию и отдаться служению Господу, — с горечью произнес Диего.</p><p>— Чтобы ее там заперли и позволяли выходить только при свете дня, — кивнул Монастарио. Весь его вид показывал, как ему не нравятся обычаи в миссии.</p><p>— Однако девушки в миссии защищены от нападок солдат, — ухватился Диего за положительную сторону строгих монашеских правил.</p><p>— От солдат и от любого другого мужчины, к которому девушка, может, испытывает симпатию. Не обманывайтесь, дон Диего, монахов мало интересует безопасность индианок, им важно установить над ними власть, и над их сексуальными контактами в том числе. </p><p>— Они просто не дают совершиться греху, — неуверенно ответил Диего и тут же поправился: — Я хотел сказать, индейцы ведь не понимают, что грешно, а что нет, и монахам иногда приходится ограничивать их свободу для их же блага.</p><p>— Я вас хорошо понимаю, — не сразу ответил Монастарио. — Вы хотите верить, что ваш друг падре Фелипе хороший человек, что он заботится о своих детях-неофитах, что он делает их жизнь лучше, что он, проще говоря, приносит цивилизацию в уклад дикарей. </p><p>— Падре, должно быть, верит, что, приводя индейцев к Христу, он очищает собственную душу и возвышается над греховным миром, — произнес Диего.</p><p>— Не буду переубеждать вас, дон Диего, — и Монастарио замолчал. </p><p>Диего вспомнил, как искренне падре Фелипе возмущался, когда люди Монастарио избивали неофитов, однако он же незадолго до этого жестоко наказал одного из индейцев за то, что тот украл мешок муки.</p><p>— Если все так ужасно, как вы говорите, разве небезопасно ехать в индейскую деревню лишь вдвоем? — спросил Диего.</p><p>— Насколько мне известно, те места довольно мирные, и не стоит опасаться нападения. Напротив, если бы я приехал во главе вооруженного отряда, у местных индейцев был бы повод оказать сопротивление. Мы же не собираемся как-то им вредить, и ваше присутствие это подтвердит. </p><p>— Почему? — Диего представил, как выглядит со стороны: может, стоит вновь надеть маску изнеженного богача?</p><p>— Как думаете, часто ли солдаты наведываются к индейцам вместе с кабальеро? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Монастарио. — Нет, мы с вами не выглядим так, будто собираемся перебить всех местных жителей.</p><p>— А как же?.. — и Диего кивнул на пару пистолетов за поясом Монастарио и шпагу в ножнах.</p><p>— Ну, должны же мы хотя бы вызывать уважение, — усмехнулся тот, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки. — Вставайте, дон Диего, нам пора ехать, если мы хотим успеть до темноты.</p><p>Остаток пути прошел молча, без каких-либо происшествий. Диего немного удивляло, что Монастарио так хорошо ориентируется на местности, хотя вряд ли когда-либо тут бывал. Тем не менее, он привел их точно к цели. </p><p>В свете заката Диего увидел крыши хижин индейцев. Их так же заметили, потому что к ним подошли несколько молодых мужчин, которые в ближнем бою с легкостью бы одолели и Диего, и Монастарио вместе взятых. Монастарио поспешил спешиться, и Диего последовал его примеру.</p><p>— Мы приехали с миром, — заявил Монастарио, держа руки на виду.</p><p>— Проходите, — ответил один из воинов.</p><p>Диего взял коня под уздцы и последовал за двумя индейцами. Еще двое замыкали шествие, а пятый поспешил в деревню сообщить о прибытии гостей. По крайней мере, Диего надеялся, что их примут как гостей. </p><p>К счастью, при входе в деревню Диего увидел Иктана и с широкой улыбкой поприветствовал его, поклонившись ниже, чем было принято: </p><p>— Вот мы и встретились снова, амиго. Обещаю, в этот раз от меня пахнет только дорожной пылью.</p><p>Монастарио удивленно воззрился на Диего:</p><p>— Вы знакомы?</p><p>— А я разве не рассказывал? — смущенно ответил Диего. Он точно помнил, что собирался.</p><p>— Приветствую, дон Диего, — поклонился Иктан в ответ. — Что вы здесь делаете, если позволите узнать? </p><p>— Извини, что спрашиваю, но ты ведь не глава этой деревни? Не хотелось бы показаться грубым и сделать что-то неправильное.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, нет. Однако мне следует представить вас нашему шаману. Можете оставить коней, мои друзья о них позаботятся.</p><p>Диего кивнул Монастарио, и тот позволил одному из индейцев взять его коня под уздцы. Иктан провел их в центр деревни, как понял Диего, — на достаточно большую площадь, вокруг которой стояли хижины. Посреди свободного пространства горел большой костер, около которого, казалось, собралась вся деревня. Шамана Диего узнал сразу — у него на голове было сложное приспособление из орлиных перьев, и из-за этого он казался выше других, а с плеч спадал кожаный плащ, так же отделанный перьями.</p><p>— Вы выбрали не очень подходящее время, дон Диего, — говорил меж тем Иктан. — Сегодня первый день церемонии Хеси, и обычно мы не пускаем чужаков, но шаману было видение, что вы придете. </p><p>Монастарио фыркнул, и Иктан бросил на него уничижительный взгляд.</p><p>— Советую в дальнейшем воздержаться от проявлений недоверия, — предупредил он. Диего закивал. — А теперь скажите, зачем вы пришли, чтобы я смог передать ваши слова шаману.</p><p>Диего ответил, что они с Монастарио выясняют, кто заложил взрывчатку на асьенде Контрерасов, и что это может быть связано с недавним землетрясением, и им очень нужно поговорить с очевидцами последнего. </p><p>— Это с кем же? — спросил Иктан.</p><p>— С вами, например, — вставил Монастарио.</p><p>— Но меня не было, когда рухнула школа, — возразил Иктан.</p><p>— Но вы знаете Хавьера Гутиерреса — он-то нам и нужен.</p><p>— Подождите немного, я передам все шаману.</p><p>— Интересно, почему шаман в своих видениях не увидел причину нашего приезда, — прошептал Монастарио, когда Иктан отошел.</p><p>— Сделайте хотя бы вид, что допускаете возможность существования индейской магии, — ответил Диего так же шепотом.</p><p>— И вы заметили, как ваш Иктан сразу ушел, услышав имя Гутиерреса? — продолжил Монастарио, как ни в чем ни бывало.</p><p>— Позвольте все же рассказать, откуда я знаю Иктана.</p><p>Монастарио благосклонно кивнул, и Диего поделился воспоминаниями о встрече с Иктаном в миссии, о его образованности, памяти, уме и преданности своему народу. </p><p>— Поэтому я не верю, что он может быть замешан в каких-либо преступлениях, — закончил Диего.</p><p>— Возможно, вы и правы, — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Но нам все равно нужно выяснить, где скрывается Хавьер Гутиеррес. </p><p>Вернулся Иктан и поманил их за собой. </p><p>— Прежде чем принять решение, шаман хочет с вами говорить, — заявил он.</p><p>Диего первый направился к шаману, обойдя костер по широкой дуге — от жара у него на лбу выступил пот. Монастарио шел следом, держа ладонь на эфесе шпаги, и постоянно оглядывался вокруг. Вблизи шаман оказался довольно неказистым, но от него шла такая мощная сила, что Диего поежился, а Монастарио напрягся.</p><p>— Подойди ближе, Двуликий, — произнес шаман, глядя в глаза Диего.</p><p>Обменявшись с Монастарио взглядами, Диего шагнул вперед.</p><p>— Дай мне руку, — продолжил шаман и протянул свою ладонью вверх.</p><p>Одежды спереди слегка разошлись, и Диего с изумлением заметил два выступа на груди, прикрытые полоской ткани. «Женщина!» — понял он. Рука, которую он без сомнений вложил в ладонь шамана, дрогнула. </p><p>— Почему вы назвали меня Двуликим? — спросил Диего, страшась услышать ответ.</p><p>Шаман не ответила и провела кончиками пальцев по ладони Диего.</p><p>— В вас силен боевой дух, и вы не боитесь ввязаться в драку, — произнесла шаман глубоким низким голосом. Если бы она знала о репутации Диего, то так бы не говорила. — Вы привыкли идти к своей цели, сметая все на своем пути.</p><p>— Предпочитаю мирную жизнь, — возразил Диего, слабо улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Ваше сердце наполнено любовью, и это мешает вам жить, как вы жили прежде.</p><p>Краем глаза Диего заметил, что стоявший слева Монастарио переменил позу, перенеся вес на другую ногу. </p><p>— Вас терзают душевные противоречия, но не беспокойтесь — линия любви глубокая и четкая.</p><p>Диего понадеялся, что сможет объяснить горящие щеки жаром от костра.</p><p>— Внутри вас борьба, буря, которая прекратится, только когда вы обретете гармонию с собой. Вижу, вас что-то гнетет: чужие проблемы вы сделали своими. Ваше появление было предопределено духами, но вы не найдете здесь того, что ищете.  </p><p>Тут взгляд шамана сделался острым и колючим. Диего потерял ощущение времени, но внезапно все прекратилось. </p><p>— Переночуйте с нами, а завтра с утра делайте то, зачем приехали, — и шаман отпустила его руку. — Иктан, присмотри за ними.</p><p>Голова у Диего закружилась, и он оперся о плечо Монастарио, который тут же поддержал его за локоть.</p><p>— Прошу садиться сюда, — сказал Иктан, проведя их к охапке веток подальше от костра.</p><p>Если бы не Монастарио, Диего бы уже упал. Однако ему удалось соблюсти приличия и медленно опуститься на импровизированную подстилку. </p><p>— Что она с ним сделала? — потребовал у Иктана Монастарио, не пытаясь казаться вежливым.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, это кратковременный упадок сил, скоро дон Диего придет в себя.</p><p>— Надеюсь, — ответил Монастарио угрожающе, обнимая Диего крепче. </p><p>— Мы не хотим вам зла, — объяснил Иктан, — и уж тем более дону Диего. Он понравился шаману, а это, поверьте, редкость в случае с белыми.</p><p>— Она мне тоже понравилась, — слабо ответил Диего. — Правда, не возьму в толк, откуда она так много обо мне знает.</p><p>— Она — Говорящая с Духами, — многозначительно ответил Иктан. — С самого детства она видит человеческие души насквозь, и еще никому не удалось ее обмануть. Она что-то разглядела в вас, дон Диего, и я рад, что тоже не ошибся. Что касается капитана Монастарио, он может остаться, но вы за него в ответе.</p><p>Диего кивнул, соглашаясь, и Иктан отошел. Однако через минуту в руках Диего оказалась глиняная плошка с какой-то густой травяной жидкостью, и, следуя указаниям Иктана, он опустошил ее до дна. </p><p>После этого к Диего вернулись силы, и он наконец смог сесть прямо, не опираясь на Монастарио. Поймав его обеспокоенный взгляд, Диего сообщил, что чувствует себя лучше. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что все жители деревни расселись вокруг костра: едят, пьют и разговаривают. Диего и Монастарио тоже предложили тарелки с чем-то непонятным, и они попробовал блюдо, чтобы не обижать индейцев. Диего так и не понял, что за смесь им дали, но в желудке разлилось приятное тепло, и он съел все без остатка. </p><p>Когда трапеза подошла к концу, некоторые индейцы вооружились барабанами и начали выстукивать гипнотический ритм, вызвавший у Диего подергивание ноги в такт. Многие индейцы начали выделывать странные коленца, скача вокруг костра. Монастарио вновь приобнял Диего, и тепло в его животе распространилось ниже, а музыка стала вторить биению его сердца.</p><p>— На нас никто не обращает внимание, — прошептал Монастарио ему в ухо, вызвав дрожь во всем теле.</p><p>Рука Монастарио спустилась с талии Диего и легла на его бедро.</p><p>— Не уверен, что вы правы, — возразил Диего. — На нас падает свет от костра.</p><p>— В таком случае, почему бы нам не отправиться на боковую? Шаман ведь предложила переночевать в деревне, а мы весь день провели в седле и нуждаемся в отдыхе. </p><p>— Уберите руку, капитан, — прошептал Диего, видя, что к ним приближается Иктан.</p><p>— Шаман сказала провести вас к вашему ложу, — сообщил Иктан. У Диего возникло чувство, что шаман прочла его желания на расстоянии. — Ваши вещи уже в хижине.</p><p>Иктан проводил их к такой же хижине, как и все — свитой из веток разной толщины, с дырой входа, завешанной шкурами, — и указал на пол, где лежало два больших куска звериных шкур, а сверху — два шерстяных одеяла. На одном одеяле были седельные сумки Диего, на втором — Монастарио. </p><p>— А теперь я оставлю вас. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, обращайтесь, — Иктан вышел из хижины, и шкуры за ним сомкнулись.</p><p>Диего посмотрел на Монастарио. Свет костра просачивался сквозь неплотно подогнанные ветки в стене и очерчивал его силуэт, но лицо оставалось в темноте. Диего нерешительно шагнул вперед, силясь разглядеть его выражение, и протянул руку, коснувшись перевязи Монастарио. Тот перехватил его руку и поднес к своим губам, щекоча усами, затем провел кончиком языка по внутренней стороне ладони. В низу живота потяжелело, и Диего прижался к Монастарио всем телом, шепча, как ждал этого момента со вчерашнего дня. </p><p>— Как думаете, мы шокируем кого-то, если утром нас найдут в одном исподнем? — прошептал Диего.</p><p>— Шаман должна была увидеть это в своем стеклянном шаре, — усмехнулся Монастарио, снимая с Диего куртку и жилет, пока тот стягивал с него мундир.  </p><p>Звуки барабанов вкупе с песнопениями разжигали кровь и заставляли сердце биться чаще. Диего опустился перед Монастарио на колени и нетерпеливо прижался щекой к выпуклости у него на брюках. Ему хотелось ощутить член Монастарио во рту и вернуть услугу, оказанную накануне, но он медлил. Глубоко в подсознании сидел страх задохнуться, и он как раз уговаривал себя, что ничего страшного не случится — не случилось же с Монастарио! — как сильные руки потянули его вверх, и Монастарио впился в его рот. </p><p>Диего разомкнул губы, пропуская язык Монастарио, и полностью отдался ощущениям. Одной рукой Монастарио обнимал Диего за талию, а другой расстегивал его брюки. Ощутив ладонь Монастарио на своем члене, Диего застонал и закинул ногу ему на талию. Монастарио пошатнулся и облокотился о стену, и Диего закинул на него вторую ногу, сжав бедра с обеих сторон. Монастарио обхватил зад Диего, удерживая его на весу, и Диего тут же ощутил минусы такой позиции — его стоящий колом член остался без внимания. </p><p>Будто осознав страдания Диего, Монастарио оттолкнулся от стены и уложил его на одно из одеял, спихнув с него седельные сумки, и накрыл его своим телом. Диего изогнулся, пытаясь слиться с Монастарио, но так он не мог тереться своим членом о член партнера. Монастарио наконец спустил с себя брюки, и оба задвигались в едином ритме, пыхтя и издавая нечленораздельное мычание. Член Монастарио терся одновременно о член Диего и обнаженную кожу рядом, а его руки крепко обнимали его за талию и под лопатками. Диего так и не опустил ноги и помогал Монастарио двигаться вверх-вниз в такт барабанному стуку снаружи. </p><p>Волны наслаждения все больше накатывали на Диего, и он кончил первым, безвольно откинувшись на одеяло. Монастарио ускорил движения, удерживая ноги Диего на талии. Диего обхватил член Монастарио и принялся его дрочить, так что Монастарио теперь толкался в руку Диего. Когда он подавался вперед, Диего ласкал его головку большим пальцем, и вот уже на ней выступили первые капли. Задышав громче и чаще, Монастарио выпустил ноги Диего и уронил голову ему на плечо, продолжая двигать бедрами, пока Диего не прижал его к себе. Монастарио остановился, уткнувшись лбом в шкуру рядом с головой Диего, и тяжело задышал прямо ему в ухо. Диего стал дрочить его член еще быстрее, вызывая у Монастарио стоны удовольствия. «Диего… Диего… Диего…» — повторял Монастарио, как мантру, и сжимал руками его зад. Слыша свое имя из уст Монастарио, ощущая его волосы на щеке, член в своей руке, Диего почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться. </p><p>— Проклятье, у меня снова встал, — прошипел Диего. Почему Монастарио никак не может кончить? — Капитан, скорее, — взмолился Диего, но Монастарио то ли его не слышал, то ли не мог себя контролировать. — Энрике, пожалуйста.</p><p>Монастарио издал какой-то странный звук и обмяк, а по руке Диего потекла сперма. Выжав Монастарио досуха, Диего, не вытирая руки, обхватил собственный член и начал быстрыми движениями доводить себя до пика. Монастарио же, отойдя от оргазма, поднял голову и поцеловал Диего в губы. </p><p>— Вы назвали меня по имени, — нежно произнес он и снова поцеловал.</p><p>Монастарио забрался рукой под рубашку Диего и провел пальцем по его соскам, сначала по левому, затем по правому. Застонав в рот Монастарио, Диего толкнулся бедрами ему в пах. Монастарио продолжил ласкать грудь Диего, все время возвращаясь к соскам, а второй рукой начал поглаживать его мошонку. Грохот барабанов слился с громким отрывистым дыханием Диего, и он наконец кончил, дрожа всем телом. Монастарио переместил руку с его мошонки на член и собрал в ладонь вытекающую сперму, затем размазал ее по собственному члену.</p><p>Диего не в силах был пошевелиться и наблюдал за Монастарио сквозь слипающиеся веки. Барабаны наконец смолкли, и деревня погрузилась в тишину. Костер перестали поддерживать, и свет от огня почти не проникал в хижину. Борясь со сном, Диего чувствовал, как Монастарио вытирает ему живот и натягивает белье и брюки. Затем его перевернули на бок и вытянули из-под него одеяло, которым благополучно и накрыли. Последним, что услышал Диего, были звуки устраивающегося на своем ложе Монастарио. </p><p>Диего проснулся среди ночи от того, что ему в бок утыкались ветки, каким-то образом оказавшиеся незакрытыми шкурой. Кроме того, такая постель оказалась довольно жесткой и непривычной. Проворочавшись какое-то время, Диего сдался и переполз на лежанку Монастарио. Пощупав вокруг руками, Диего понял, что Монастарио лежит на спине, а под головой у него свернутый мундир вместо подушки. </p><p>— Что случилось? — раздался хриплый со сна голос. — Что-то не так?</p><p>— Простите, не хотел вас будить, — ответил Диего, замерев у края одеяла Монастарио.</p><p>— Вам плохо, дон Диего? — В голосе Монастарио появилось беспокойство. — Говорите же, не молчите.</p><p>— Не могу заснуть, — пожаловался Диего. — Эти ветки просто повсюду, а пол жесткий и неровный — в общем, мне неудобно.</p><p>Монастарио какое-то время молчал, потом Диего услышал тихий вздох:</p><p>— Идите сюда.</p><p>Диего с готовностью залез под одеяло и улегся на бок, положив голову на плечо Монастарио, а руку — ему на грудь. Монастарио приобнял его за талию и снова вздохнул:</p><p>— Иногда мне кажется, что вы продолжаете играть роль изнеженного кабальеро.</p><p>— Вы же не думаете, что Зорро спит на земле? — возразил Диего.</p><p>— Хм, действительно. Извините.</p><p>Грудь Монастарио под щекой равномерно вздымалась, и Диего зевнул.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, капитан.</p><p>— Спокойной, дон Диего.</p><p>Казалось, он только что закрыл глаза, но снаружи уже было светло. Монастарио лежал на боку, лицом к лицу с Диего, смотрел на него и улыбался.</p><p>— Что? — сонно спросил Диего. </p><p>— Никогда не видел вас спящим, — произнес Монастарио. — По-настоящему спящим, я имею в виду, а не прикорнувшим на несколько минут.</p><p>— А могли бы любоваться и дальше, если бы не выползли из-под меня, — зевнул Диего.</p><p>— Ну вот, вы снова все сводите к шутке, — Монастарио погладил Диего по щеке. — А во сне выглядите таким спокойным и умиротворенным... серьезным даже. </p><p>— Вам нравится, когда я серьезный? — Диего прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь перестать зевать.</p><p>— Для разнообразия, — улыбнулся Монастарио и приблизил к нему лицо.</p><p>Диего обнял Монастарио и поцеловал его.</p><p>— Я еще не поблагодарил вас за эту ночь, — произнес Диего через некоторое время. — Мне было очень удобно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Не могли бы мы поспать еще? Рассвет только занимается.</p><p>Не услышав возражений, Диего подтолкнул Монастарио в бок, и тот послушно повернулся на спину. Вновь удобно устроившись на его плече, Диего тут же заснул. </p><p>Третий раз он проснулся, когда снаружи вовсю светило солнце. Монастарио еще спал, слегка похрапывая. Его лицо было расслаблено, но между бровей пролегла складка. Рубашка смялась и задралась, а на голой полоске живота хозяйски покоилась рука Диего. Приподнявшись на локте, Диего принялся разглядывать лицо Монастарио, вспоминая слова шамана про любовь в его сердце. Диего мог признать, что испытывает к Монастарио нежность, но можно ли это назвать любовью? Секс был великолепен, но и до этого у Диего были умелые партнеры. Правда, такого постоянного желания он раньше не испытывал и уж точно не кончал дважды за встречу. Нет, с Монастарио все было иначе. И Монастарио в пылу возбуждения называл его «Диего» без приставки «дон», словно они уже были близкими друг другу людьми.</p><p>Веки Монастарио дрогнули, он открыл глаза, и Диего утонул в их синеве.</p><p>— Добр…</p><p>Диего прервал его поцелуем, затем стал целовать все лицо Монастарио, и еще несколько минут никто не проронил ни слова.</p><p> </p><p>Иктана они нашли быстро, и он сообщил, что шаман готовится ко второму дню церемонии и сейчас не доступна. Диего ответил, что им нужен только Иктан, но попросил передать шаману благодарность за предоставленное жилище и доброту.</p><p>— Не понимаю, чем вы ее так обаяли, — проговорил Иктан задумчиво. — Для Говорящей с Духами такое отношение к чужакам несвойственно. </p><p>— Видимо, не каждый день встречаешься с Двуликим, — усмехнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— В любом случае, — поспешил сменить тему Диего, — я бы хотел разузнать про Хавьера Гутиерреса. Ты ведь был его другом?</p><p>— Я до сих пор его друг, — поправил Иктан. — А почему вы им интересуетесь?</p><p>Диего не знал, стоит ли рассказывать о своих подозрениях человеку, который может передать их Гутиерресу, и вопросительно посмотрел на Монастарио. Тот просто не ответил на вопрос и задал свой:</p><p>— Вы можете как-то охарактеризовать Гутиерреса? Какой он человек? </p><p>— Хороший, — сказал Иктан и замолчал.</p><p>— А у него случаем нет индейского имени? — спросил Диего. — Он ведь не порвал отношения со своими соплеменниками? Он из народа тонгва, как и вы?</p><p>— Вы запомнили, что я вам рассказывал, — удивился Иктан. — Вы правы, среди своих мы называем Хавьера Нуни.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где сейчас Нуни? — продолжил Диего.  </p><p>— Это известно лишь ветру и земле.</p><p>— И траве? — подсказал Монастарио ехидно. — Дождю и облакам? Кустам и горам?</p><p>Диего бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, но Иктан почему-то не разозлился.</p><p>— Вам не понять наших обычаев, — произнес он печально. — Мы общаемся на разных языках, даже если говорим по-испански. Я давно не видел Нуни и не знаю, где он сейчас.</p><p>— Может, есть какие-то предположения? — подсказал Диего. — Ты же хорошо его знаешь, наверное. Где он может жить? Он вообще из этой деревни?</p><p>— Он здесь родился, — кивнул Иктан, — но с детства жил в миссии. Нуни очень любит падре Фелипе и верит, что служение белому христианскому богу — единственный верный путь для него. Он бы ни за что не вернулся сюда. </p><p>Диего показалось, что Иктан не одобряет образ жизни Хавьера.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится его религиозность? — спросил он.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что он найдет в миссии счастье, — расплывчато ответил Иктан. Монастарио фыркнул. — Видите ли, он уже не так молод, чтобы выполнять тяжелые работы, а трудиться приходится допоздна почти без перерыва на отдых. </p><p>— Уверен, падре Фелипе следит, чтобы он не перенапрягался.</p><p>Монастарио вновь фыркнул, уже громче, и Диего бросил на него недовольный взгляд.</p><p>— Нуни не позволяет падре проявлять заботу, — ответил Иктан. — Он сам вызывается, когда требуется где-то помощь.</p><p>— И падре, конечно же, не имеет ничего против? — прокомментировал Монастарио ехидно. — Ведь служение Богу священно и все в таком же духе.</p><p>— Я пытался объяснить Нуни, что он загоняет себя в могилу, но в последнее время… — Иктан замялся, — он стал другим. Как-то я заметил глубокие шрамы на его спине и спросил, кто это сделал. Сначала я думал, что это наказание за ослушание, но Нуни уверил меня, что падре не имеет к этому отношения.</p><p>— И вы поверили? — спросил Монастарио.</p><p>— Нуни не стал бы лгать, — пожал плечами Иктан. — Для него это большой грех.</p><p>— Возможно, он сам наносил себе эти удары, — тихо произнес Диего.</p><p>— Умерщвление плоти? — недоверчиво покачал головой Монастарио. </p><p>— Нуни никому об этом не рассказывал, — пояснил Иктан. — Он и мне признался только после того, как я решил поговорить об этом с падре Фелипе.</p><p>— Значит, он сам бил себя плеткой?</p><p>— Я дал слово молчать.</p><p>— А почему ты хотел поговорить с падре? — поинтересовался Диего. </p><p>— Я считаю, что падре не мог не знать, что происходит с Нуни, — мрачно проговорил Иктан, — но он даже не пытался вмешаться.</p><p>Диего закусил губу. Он хотел найти этому какое-то оправдание, но в голову ничего не приходило. Неужели падре Фелипе и правда не пытался остановить Хавьера? Может, он все же не догадывался о его самоистязаниях? </p><p>— Значит, после исчезновения из миссии Хавьер Гутиеррес здесь не появлялся? — вернулся к интересующей его теме Монастарио.</p><p>— Вы так и не сказали, зачем он вам.</p><p>— Неважно, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио.</p><p>— Мы хотели расспросить его про школу, — одновременно с ним произнес Диего.</p><p>— То, что случилось с его сыном, сломало Нуни, — печально вздохнул Иктан.</p><p>— И он до сих пор верит в белого христианского бога? — усмехнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— Мне сложно судить, — нахмурился Иктан. — Я не все понимаю в вашей вере. Почему люди должны страдать, чтобы обрести счастье после смерти?</p><p>— А разве ваша вера не говорит о загробной жизни? — с любопытством спросил Диего.</p><p>— Когда земля наполнилась людьми, Койот решил, что их стало слишком много. Он создал смерть и первым убил собственного сына. Потом Койот раскаялся в своем решении, но уже не смог ничего изменить. Тогда он придумал церемонию для проводов мертвых, чтобы любимые могли с ними проститься. — Диего с искренним интересом слушал Иктана, и тот, видя такое внимание, продолжил: — Говорящая с Духами может общаться с умершими, но это происходит не так, как вы думаете, дон Диего. Она входит в состояние, близкое ко сну, и ее дух отправляется в обитель мертвых. Там она встречает катита — по-вашему, губернатора или короля, — который передает ей послание. Катит рассказывает о том, что происходит в мире, о других людях и о дне проведения церемонии Хеси. Именно катит сообщил ей о вашем прибытии и попросил отнестись к вам как к соплеменнику. Говорящая с Духами заглянула в вашу душу и убедилась, что вы желаете лишь добра. Если бы катит о вас не сообщил, она бы не пустила чужаков в день начала церемонии.  </p><p>— Благодарю, — поклонился Диего. — Я ценю добрую волю Говорящей с Духами. Прошу передать ей заверения в моем уважении. Если ей когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, она может на меня рассчитывать.</p><p>На некоторое время наступило молчание, которое прервал Монастарио:</p><p>— А что вы можете рассказать об Эмилио Пересе? Он был учителем в рухнувшей школе.</p><p>— Эмилио был хорошим человеком.</p><p>— Смотрю, у вас все люди — хорошие, — заметил Монастарио. — У него были друзья, кроме вас?</p><p>— Да, конечно, но все они остались в Сан-Фернандо, когда он решил посвятить себя детям. Вы знаете, как он умер? — Монастарио покачал головой, враз сделавшись серьезным. — Сын Нуни застрял, и Эмилио вернулся в школу, чтобы его вытащить. Когда он вынес Хесуса, обвалились остатки крыши, и острым куском ему пробило голову. Говорят, он погиб мгновенно.</p><p>— Я этого не знал, — тихо ответил Монастарио. </p><p>— Нуни попросил падре Фелипе помолиться за упокоение души Эмилио, и падре исполнил его просьбу. На похоронах Нуни сказал мне, что Эмилио не должен был умереть и что дети тоже не заслуживают жизни калеками. Но уверяю вас, он не стал бы губить невинные души, чтобы отомстить за сына.</p><p>— Если это так, с Нуни ничего не случится, — заверил его Диего. — Капитан Монастарио не будет делать из него козла отпущения, не так ли, капитан?</p><p>Монастарио молча кивнул, уголки его рта были опущены. </p><p>— Скажите это Нуни, если найдете его, — ответил Иктан. </p><p>Диего показалось, что он ему не поверил. Впрочем, он не мог винить Иктана, ведь Монастарио не раз сажал за решетку невиновных. Взять хотя бы дона Начо…</p><p>— Пойдемте отсюда, де ла Вега, — мрачно произнес Монастарио. — Мы ничего больше не выясним. </p><p>Иктан переменился. Только что он отрешенно поглядывал в сторону дороги и вдруг пронзительно взглянул на Диего.</p><p>— Как вы его назвали, «де ла Вега»? Диего де ла Вега?</p><p>Диего удивленно кивнул.</p><p>— Тот самый де ла Вега, чей великий предок Инка Гарсиласо де ла Вега запечатлел память моего народа? — у Иктана загорелись глаза.</p><p>— В моем роду действительно есть человек с таким именем, — подтвердил Диего.</p><p>И, к огромному удивлению Диего, Иктан поклонился ему до земли.  </p><p>— Вот так дела, — протянул Монастарио. — Не знал, что у вас есть родственник, вызывающий священный трепет у индейцев. </p><p>— Я и сам не понимаю, в чем тут дело, капитан, — признал Диего смущенно.</p><p>— Как, вы не знаете, кем был ваш предок? — уставился на него Иктан. </p><p>Диего наморщил лоб:</p><p>— Кажется, он был сыном испанца и инкской принцессы… Прости, отец лучше меня разбирается в семейном древе.</p><p>— Он оказал неоценимую помощь моему роду, сохранив наследие инков. Ведь вы знаете, что у инков не было письменности?</p><p>— А вам-то какое до этого дело? — вступил Монастарио. — Вы ведь из народа тонгва.</p><p>— Моя пра-пра-пра… — Иктан запнулся, — бабушка была из рода инков. В нашей семье ходят предания, что она спрятала часть золота своего племени от белых завоевателей — оно до сих пор не было найдено. В детстве мне рассказывали, что, если я буду чтить память предков, духи подскажут мне, где зарыто это золото. Разумеется, позже я понял, что мой дедушка просто хотел сохранить свою культуру. Но любовь к знаниям у меня осталась. Я прочел «Историю Индий» Лас Касаса и его полемику с Хинесом де Сепульведой, а потом один францисканец рассказал про Инку Гарсиласо де ла Вегу, что собирал и записывал устные предания инков. У него была небольшая библиотека — не чета библиотеке падре Фелипе, но мне хватало. </p><p>Диего кивнул. Библиотека падре Фелипе была даже больше, чем у семейства де ла Вега, но Диего никогда не тянуло к историческим трудам, в отличие от трудов по фехтованию, историй военных генералов и поэзии. </p><p>— Советую вам не рассказывать, что среди ваших предков есть метис, — усмехнулся Монастарио, обращаясь к Диего, — иначе ваш статус среди других кабальеро понизится. </p><p>— Я не стыжусь родства с Инкой Гарсиласо, — ответил Диего. — Кроме того, большинство моих друзей в Калифорнии — креолы, и они как никто сталкивались с презрением чистокровных испанцев.</p><p>— Это так, — согласился Монастарио, — но ваши друзья предпочитают лишний раз не вспоминать о своем происхождении.</p><p>— Просто их больше интересуют личные качества, а не чистота крови, — надулся Диего.</p><p>— И деньги, — пробормотал Монастарио.</p><p>Диего сделал вид, что не услышал. Он лишь понадеялся, что Монастарио не имеет в виду дона Начо.  </p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, почему катит сообщил о вашем приезде Говорящей с Духами, — произнес вдруг Иктан, все это время задумчиво теребивший край одежды. — Простите, что недостойно вел себя с вами и не рассказал всей правды. Теперь я вижу, что вам можно доверять, дон Диего. </p><p>— Так ты знаешь, где находится Нуни? — обрадовался Диего.</p><p>— Не знаю, но предполагаю. Однажды он рассказал, что иногда уединяется в пещере, от входа которой открывается прекрасный вид. Это место несет для него сакральный смысл, хотя я и не знаю почему. </p><p>— Где эта пещера? — Диего достал из тубы карту и развернул ее перед Иктаном. — Покажи.</p><p>Иктан помешкал, затем ткнул пальцем в скалистую местность между Лос-Анджелесом и миссией Сан-Габриэль.</p><p>— Не помню там никаких пещер, — сказал Монастарио.</p><p>— Я лишь передал вам слова Нуни, — пожал плечами Иктан. — Он довольно подробно описал местоположение своего убежища.</p><p>— Спасибо, — кивнул Диего, убирая карту. — Ты очень помог. </p><p>— Соболезную вашей потере, — произнес вдруг Монастарио, глядя в глаза Иктану. — Сеньор Перес не должен был умереть из-за равнодушия одного человека. </p><p>Иктан благодарно кивнул и поднял руку в прощальном жесте:</p><p>— Надеюсь, вам удастся найти Нуни, и вы убедитесь в его невиновности.</p><p>Диего направился к привязанным коням и вскочил в седло, Монастарио последовал за ним. </p><p> </p><p>Весь обратный путь до Лос-Анджелеса прошел практически в тишине. Монастарио был мрачен и отвечал односложно, пока Диего не перестал пытаться его разговорить. Оставив Монастарио в покое, Диего принялся прикидывать «за» и «против» кандидатуры Хавьера Гутиерреса. С одной стороны, Иктан, которого Диего успел зауважать, верил в непричастность Хавьера, с другой — у него был мотив и возможности избавиться от дона Начо. Может ли Иктан так ошибаться в своем друге?..</p><p>Уже подъезжая к асьенде де ла Вега, Монастарио остановился и сказал:</p><p>— Думаю, мне незачем вам говорить, что утром мы навестим убежище Хавьера Гутиерреса?</p><p>— Лишь назначьте время, и я там буду, — сверкнул улыбкой Диего.</p><p>— Вам все это еще не надоело? — устало спросил Монастарио.</p><p>— А вам?</p><p>Монастарио помолчал, затем произнес с какой-то безысходностью в голосе:</p><p>— Если я честно скажу, что проклинаю Торреса за все, к чему привели его действия, вы на меня не разозлитесь?</p><p>— Я бы мог ответить, что ваши подозрения беспочвенны, — посерьезнел Диего, — но я уже ни в чем не уверен. А злиться на вас я, кажется, физически не способен.</p><p>Монастарио слабо улыбнулся, и в его лице Диего, наконец, заметил знакомую теплоту.</p><p>— Спасибо, дон Диего, за поддержку. За все.</p><p>Диего подался было вперед, чтобы приобнять Монастарио, но тот дернул поводья, и конь отошел. Диего не хотел отпускать Монастарио домой в таком душевном состоянии и неожиданно для самого себя предложил:</p><p>— Не хотите посмотреть на логово Зорро?</p><p>Монастарио удивленно моргнул:</p><p>— Вы это серьезно?</p><p>— Серьезнее некуда, — заверил Диего. — Вы же давно мечтали туда попасть.</p><p>— Вы мне так доверяете?</p><p>— Больше, чем вы думаете, — улыбнулся Диего. — К тому же, не вижу смысла скрывать убежище, раз вы все равно знаете, кто я. Бьюсь об заклад, что ваши догадки о его местонахождении далеки от истины.</p><p>Глаза Монастарио азартно сверкнули.</p><p>— На что спорите? </p><p>Диего было все равно, выиграет он или нет, он лишь хотел отвлечь Монастарио от мрачных мыслей. Однако было у него одно желание…</p><p>— У вас нет шансов, капитан. Но раз вы настаиваете — на поцелуй.</p><p>— Всего-то? — улыбнулся Монастарио. — У вас весьма скромные потребности, дон Диего. Но раз выиграю я, это не так уж важно.</p><p>— Что загадаете? — поинтересовался Диего. Происходящее начало его увлекать. </p><p>— Я же могу оставить это в тайне?</p><p>— Кажется, да, — неуверенно ответил Диего, силясь вспомнить правила подобных пари.</p><p>— В таком случае, я спорю на неизвестное желание.</p><p>— Идет, — согласился Диего.</p><p>— Несколько раз погоня за Зорро приводила к асьенде де ла Вега, — начал рассуждать Монастарио. — Тут его следы терялись, зато появлялись вы, дон Диего. Очевидно, что логово Зорро где-то рядом с вашим домом. Оно должно быть достаточно большим, чтобы держать там коня. </p><p>— Его зовут Торнадо, — улыбнулся Диего, любуясь оживленным лицом Монастарио. — Продолжайте.</p><p>— Такое пространство не может быть на самой асьенде, но должно быть связано с главным домом, например, с помощью какого-нибудь хода — когда-то эти тайные ходы пользовались огромной популярностью. Думаю, логово Зорро находится в скалах неподалеку от вашей асьенды. Я прав? </p><p>— Почти угадали. Я впечатлен.</p><p>— Вы же не ждете, что я назову точное место? — поднял брови Монастарио. </p><p>Диего напустил на себя суровый вид:</p><p>— Станет ясно, когда прибудем на место. Позволю вам самому решить, выиграли ли вы спор.</p><p>Диего махнул головой в направлении движения и тронул коня. Монастарио последовал за ним. Объехав асьенду по широкой дуге, Диего углубился в скалы, о которых говорил Монастарио, и свистнул. Не прошло и минуты, как к нему подбежал Торнадо, пасшийся неподалеку. При виде удивленного лица Монастарио Диего улыбнулся и выехал на небольшую поляну, окруженную со всех сторон деревьями и кустарником. </p><p>— Прошу, — приглашающе махнул рукой Диего и спешился. Торнадо приветливо ткнулся в него мордой и всхрапнул.</p><p>Монастарио недоуменно огляделся, явно не замечая тайный вход в пещеру, затем посмотрел под ноги. Диего расхохотался.</p><p>— Значит, чтобы выиграть спор, я должен найти вход в ваше логово? — Монастарио соскочил на землю и обошел небольшую поляну по кругу. </p><p>В наступивших сумерках видно было плохо, и Монастарио остановился. Подумав немного, он вытащил шпагу и принялся тыкать ею в землю, явно не оставив мысль о подземном ходе. Когда эти действия ни к чему не привели, он взглянул в довольное лицо Диего и улыбнулся, затем хлопнул Торнадо по крупу. Тот всхрапнул, вскинув морду.</p><p>— Домой, — скомандовал Монастарио.</p><p>Торнадо загарцевал в нерешительности, но все же двинулся к зеленому пологу растительности на скале и прошел сквозь него. </p><p>— Эй, Торнадо, ты кого это слушаешь? — пожурил коня Диего, не переставая улыбаться. Еще недавно находчивость команданте его бы не обрадовала, но теперь…</p><p>— Я могу войти? — спросил Монастарио, указывая на заросли, за которыми только что исчез Торнадо.</p><p>— За этим я вас и привел, — кивнул Диего. — Осторожнее на входе — потолок довольно низкий.</p><p>Первым вошел Диего, затем Монастарио, ведя в поводу своего коня. Торнадо стоял у ручья и пил. К нему подошел конь Монастарио и тоже прильнул к воде, затем к ним присоединился конь, на котором приехал Диего. Диего с любопытством наблюдал, как Монастарио оглядывает пещеру, затем зажег две свечи и одну отдал. </p><p>Диего вспомнил, как когда-то принес сюда Алехандро, раненного шпагой Монастарио — казалось, это было в другой жизни. А сейчас он привел сюда заклятого врага… бывшего заклятого врага.</p><p>Монастарио обошел пещеру, трогая неровные стены, осмотрел стол, на котором были нужные Зорро вещи, затем осветил идущие вверх ступени.   </p><p>— На то, чтобы все это создать, ушло немало времени, — заметил Монастарио.</p><p>— Тайный ход был построен моим прадедом, а я случайно обнаружил его в детстве. Кроме меня и еще одного человека — а теперь и вас, о нем никто не знает. Эта лестница ведет наверх, в мою спальню. Раньше там находился кабинет.</p><p>Диего подошел к Монастарио и приглашающе махнул рукой. Показывая путь, Диего принялся подниматься, держа свечу подальше от лица. Остановившись в пролете, он оглянулся. Монастарио отставал от него лишь на пару ступеней, водя свечой слева направо и обратно. Было заметно, как все это ему интересно. </p><p>— Нас не услышат? — спросил Монастарио, вставая рядом. — Эхо довольно сильное. </p><p>— Зависит от того, где мы находимся. В некоторых местах стены близко подходят к комнатам в доме. Я покажу, — Диего положил руку на спину Монастарио и повел его по коридору. В другой руке он по-прежнему держал свечу. — Вот тут кабинет отца, поэтому, если я ухожу днем, стараюсь идти тише. А тут нет жилых комнат, но я все равно стараюсь не шуметь, а то мало ли. </p><p>— Постойте, — указал под ноги Монастарио. — Это что, череп?</p><p>— Э-э-э, — протянул Диего, — не обращайте внимания. Это муляж. Здесь был череп много лет назад, когда я обнаружил тоннель, но его я давно похоронил. Этот я принес, чтобы напугать Бер... человека, который знает о Зорро.</p><p>— Поэтому вы и стали преступником, — пробормотал Монастарио, затем что-то еще, но Диего не расслышал.</p><p>— Да ладно, разве у вас в детстве не было приключений, капитан? — широко улыбнулся Диего, двинувшись дальше.</p><p>— Не таких. Вообще-то в детстве я боялся всего потустороннего — магии, привидений и подобной ерунды, — Монастарио споткнулся, не заметив начинающуюся лестницу, и Диего удержал его за талию. — Когда я поступил в полк, два идиота меня разыграли, напав ночью в простынях и оглашая казарму заунывными стонами. </p><p>— Тут привидений нет — гарантирую.</p><p>— Я давно уже в них не верю, дон Диего. </p><p>— Пришли, — остановился Диего. — Здесь моя спальня.</p><p>Монастарио протянул руку со свечой и стал водить ею вокруг, будто что-то ища. Издав победный возглас, он повернул кольцо в стене, и дверь открылась. </p><p>— Поразительно! — воскликнул Монастарио, входя в комнату. — Я стоял буквально на этом же месте и ничего не замечал. Как дверь открывается изнутри? — Диего показал. — Замечательно! Я бы и сам не отказался от такого хода.</p><p>— Пользуйтесь на здоровье, — Диего обвел рукой комнату.</p><p>Монастарио проследил за ее движением и остановил взгляд на кровати.</p><p>— Всем? — уточнил он с улыбкой.</p><p>— Всем, чем пожелаете, — кивнул Диего. </p><p>Монастарио обошел комнату, трогая разные предметы.</p><p>— Все, как я помню, — произнес он задумчиво, — но ощущения совсем иные.</p><p>— Вам больше не нужно вламываться без приглашения, — улыбнулся Диего. — Можете приходить в любой момент хотя бы через этот вот ход. Только постучитесь с той стороны, чтобы не застать меня в неприглядном виде.</p><p>— Неприглядном виде? — повторил Монастарио, ставя свечу на стол. </p><p>— Я невыносим, если меня слишком рано разбудить, — пояснил Диего. — Особенно если лягу под утро.</p><p>— Хм, я думал, вы про другое. </p><p>Монастарио приблизился и взял из руки Диего свечу, поставив ее на полку. Затем нежно поцеловал его в губы и прошептал:</p><p>— Спасибо, что все это показали. </p><p>— Надеюсь, вы воспользуетесь новыми возможностями и будете меня навещать, — Диего пригладил его волосы и провел пальцами по краю уха.</p><p>— Если вы позволите.</p><p>— Позволяю.</p><p>Они снова поцеловались. </p><p>— Вы больше не выглядите грустным, — произнес Диего удовлетворенно. — Не люблю, когда вы грустите.</p><p>Через несколько минут Монастарио наконец выпустил Диего из объятий и вздохнул:</p><p>— Мне нужно уходить, если я хочу хоть немного сегодня поспать.</p><p>— Я вас провожу, — кивнул Диего, беря свечу. — Только идите первым — посмотрим, как вы ориентируетесь. </p><p>Монастарио взял вторую свечу и открыл тайный проход. Обратный путь показался Диего быстрее. Он вышел с Монастарио из пещеры и наблюдал, как тот вскочил на коня.</p><p>— Вы найдете дорогу? — уточнил Диего на всякий случай.</p><p>Монастарио кивнул. Сделав круг по поляне, он остановился рядом с Диего и спросил:</p><p>— Десять утра вас устроит?</p><p>— Что? — не сразу сообразил, о чем речь, Диего.</p><p>— Если мы встретимся завтра в десять на том месте, которое показал Иктан.</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p>— До завтра, дон Диего.</p><p>— До завтра, капитан.</p><p>Пообщавшись с Торнадо, Диего оставил его в пещере и вернулся к главному входу на втором коне. Когда он проходил мимо гостиной, его остановил голос Алехандро:</p><p>— Как прошел день, Диего? </p><p>— Как обычно, отец.</p><p>Алехандро окинул его внимательным взглядом и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Ладно, можешь не называть ее имя, но я вижу, как блестят твои глаза. Ты снова влюблен, Диего?</p><p>Диего пробормотал что-то невразумительное и поднялся в спальню. Ополоснув горящие щеки, он коснулся каминной полки, где ее совсем недавно трогал Монастарио, и принялся готовиться ко сну. И только когда голова коснулась подушки, Диего вспомнил, что Монастарио так и не потребовал свой выигрыш.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснувшись следующим утром, Диего вдруг подумал, что было бы лучше приехать как Зорро. Зорро пользовался популярностью у индейцев, и Хавьер Гутиеррес, будучи неофитом падре Фелипе, знал, как часто Зорро помогал миссии. Увидев дона Диего де ла Вегу, Хавьер, возможно, не захочет разговаривать, а если появится Зорро… Хуже все равно не будет. Кроме того, Диего давно не ездил на Торнадо, и любимый конь, наверное, на него обиделся.</p><p>Спустившись в пещеру, Диего дал Бернардо несколько поручений и попросил через несколько часов приготовить в его спальне ванну. «А потом можешь быть свободен», — добавил он. Затем Диего рассказал о своей идее приехать в логово Хавьера в образе Зорро. Бернардо изобразил на лице усы и бородку и вопросительно взглянул на Диего. </p><p>— Но капитан Монастарио и так знает, что я Зорро, — возразил Диего. — Что, думаешь, он в этом не уверен? — Бернардо кивнул. — Нет, он недвусмысленно дал мне понять — у него нет никаких сомнений. Он ведь поэтому попросил меня помочь в расследовании.</p><p>Диего не стал добавлять, что у Монастарио могли быть и более личные причины для этого. Но Бернардо хотя бы перестал волноваться. </p><p>Торнадо фыркал и отворачивал голову, когда Диего пытался погладить его по густой черной гриве, но после уговоров и морковки согласился его везти. Диего как раз пытался определить, не опаздывает ли, как Торнадо начал хромать. С чувством вины он вспомнил, что давно не проверял подковы коня, да и Бернардо был занят другими делами. Торнадо спешил, как мог, но Диего уже видел, что не успевает. Он надеялся, что Монастарио без него не попытается разговорить Хавьера, иначе весь план по переодеванию в Зорро пойдет насмарку. </p><p>Подъехав к скалам, Диего огляделся, но Монастарио не заметил. Впрочем, пещера могла быть где угодно, благо скалы занимали довольно большое расстояние. Диего пустил Торнадо шагом, оглядываясь в поисках Монастарио или хотя бы его белого коня. Наконец он увидел вход в пещеру и спешился. Ни в пещере, ни около нее никого не оказалось. Привязав Торнадо к ближайшему выступу скалы, хотя умный конь никуда бы не убежал, Диего двинулся вперед, идя все время чуть вверх. </p><p>Через несколько минут он добрался до края скалистой гряды и остановился. Перед ним внизу раскинулась небольшая площадка, одним концом выходящая за скалы — видимо, оттуда можно было подъехать на коне. К одному из деревьев был привязан конь Монастарио, а рядом неподвижно лежал второй — незнакомый Диего. Не сразу, но Диего разглядел, что конь этот был мертв или при смерти — из-под него вытекала красная струйка крови. На другой стороне площадки стояли Монастарио и Пинья в напряженных позах, а напротив них — индеец с пистолетом в руке. Все это Диего отметил буквально за несколько секунд и уже было пригнулся, но у его черного костюма был один большой минус — в дневном свете он очень заметен.</p><p>— Спускайтесь к нам! — крикнул снизу индеец, переводя пистолет на Диего.</p><p>В этот момент его заметил и Монастарио:</p><p>— Уходите отсюда, де… сеньор Зорро!</p><p>Диего предполагал, что индеец вряд ли сможет застрелить его с такого расстояния, но если он сейчас уйдет, Монастарио или Пинье конец. </p><p>— Скачите за помощью! — вновь крикнул Монастарио.</p><p>— Чтобы за это время вас убили? — пробормотал Диего. — Хорошая попытка, капитан.</p><p>Пистолет в руке индейца дрогнул, и Диего ответил громко:</p><p>— Я спускаюсь, сеньор, успокойтесь.</p><p>Проклиная себя за то, что Зорро никогда не использовал огнестрельное оружие, Диего принялся спускаться по пологому склону.</p><p>— Оставьте шпагу там, — велел индеец, кивком головы указывая на край площадки. Диего послушно отцепил ножны. — А теперь встаньте рядом с капитаном.</p><p>Последнее указание совпало с желанием Диего, и он поспешил к Монастарио. </p><p>— Вы в порядке, капитан? — спросил он быстро.</p><p>— Я жив, — пожал плечами Монастарио. — Пока.</p><p>Диего развернулся лицом к индейцу и спросил:</p><p>— Ты ведь Хавьер Гутиеррес, верно? </p><p>— Вы правы, сеньор.</p><p>— Так же известный как Нуни, — добавил Диего мягко.</p><p>— Только друзья могут так меня называть, — возмутился Хавьер.</p><p>— Я твой друг, — ответил Диего, показывая ему открытые ладони. — Я Зорро.</p><p>— Как только я покончу с капитаном и его сообщником, вы сможете свободно уйти. Но я не позволю вам помешать исполнению божественной воли. </p><p>— У него немного не все дома, — тихо произнес Монастарио. — Он уже признался, что Иисус велел ему убить Торреса.</p><p>— Так дело действительно было в школе?</p><p>— Хватит переговариваться, — произнес Хавьер, подходя ближе, но остался на безопасном расстоянии. — Ничто не спасет вас от гнева Всевышнего.</p><p>— Какого бога ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил Диего.</p><p>— Слишком долго белые угнетатели мучили мой народ, но вам это хорошо известно, — заявил Хавьер. Диего отметил, что испанский у него так же хорош, как у Иктана. — Божественная чаша переполнилась, когда Игнасио Торрес подставил под удар невинных детей. Всю свою жизнь я сомневался, но теперь прозрел. </p><p>Диего подумал, что речь Хавьера наполнена отрывистыми фразами с религиозным оттенком, будто он пересказывает чью-то проповедь, но не целиком, а частями. Чем-то это напоминало его угрозы на стене дона Начо, правда, те надписи были более длинными и точными цитатами.  </p><p>— Когда я убью Монастарио и Торреса, моя душа очистится, — продолжал тем временем Хавьер, — и я поднимусь, словно Иисус, принявший грехи человеческие, как спаситель моего народа. Два раза я промахнулся, но на третий все получится. Господь дал мне знак, что успех его замысла зависит от порядка моих действий. Я должен сначала избавить мир от Монастарио, а потом — от Торреса. </p><p>— Ты два раза пытался убить дона Начо? — переспросил Диего. — Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Я оказался не готов к возложенной на меня миссии, — печально ответил Хавьер. — Сначала я перепутал Игнасио Торреса с другим угнетателем, а потом он сумел скрыться до того, как должен был рухнуть дом.</p><p>— Так это ты подложил взрывчатку на приеме Эрнандо Контрераса? — похолодел Диего. — И ранил дона Сантьяго? Но чем они провинились? Они даже не финансировали строительство школы.</p><p>— Одним завоевателем больше, одним меньше, — улыбнулся Хавьер какой-то спокойной улыбкой. — «Ибо восстанет народ на народ, и царство на царство; и будут глады, моры и землетрясения по местам». </p><p>— Что ж, теперь не придется расследовать нападение на дона Сантьяго, — тихо произнес Монастарио.</p><p>— А жаль, ваша теория про мстительного соседа мне нравилась, — усмехнулся Диего.</p><p>— А как вы узнали, что Контрерасам нужны помощники на ужине? — уже громче спросил Монастарио. — Вы ведь давно не появлялись в миссии и не могли услышать об этом от падре Фелипе. </p><p>— Я следил за Игнасио Торресом и стал свидетелем его разговора с падре.</p><p>— Что? — удивился Диего. — Падре обсуждал с ним это?</p><p>— Падре слишком доверяет Игнасио Торресу, — поморщился Хавьер. — Я говорил падре, что он подвергает свою душу опасности, общаясь с сеньором Торресом, но падре меня не послушал. </p><p>— Они прямо не разлей вода, — пробормотал Монастарио. — Интересно, почему падре не рассказал о своих свиданиях с Торресом.</p><p>— Вы его не спрашивали, — ответил Диего и вновь обратился к Хавьеру: — А скажи, почему ты заложил так мало взрывчатки в дом дона Эрнандо? Ее не хватило даже для того, чтобы обвалилась хотя бы часть здания.</p><p>— Меня погубила гордыня, — Хавьер даже не попытался избежать ответа на вопрос. — Я думал, что разберусь, сколько надо материалов и куда их заложить, но не рассчитал, что дом гораздо больше школы и сделан крепче. Кроме того, я не смог найти весь порох падре Фелипе, и пришлось довольствоваться малым количеством.</p><p>— Чертов францисканец! — не сдержался Монастарио. — Он клялся, что у него нет пороха для моих людей! </p><p>— Не смейте так говорить о падре! — спокойствие Хавьера дало трещину, и рука с пистолетом дернулась.  </p><p>— Прости, пожалуйста, капитана Монастарио, — произнес Диего громко, но неспешно. — Разве не этому учит Господь — прощать ближнему своему? — Хавьер подумал и кивнул, и Диего продолжил: — Но я не понимаю, чем провинился капитан Монастарио? Он не из высокого сословия, как дон Начо или дон Эрнандо — у него даже своей земли нет.</p><p>— Если я его не обезврежу, он не перестанет меня искать, — объяснил Хавьер, — и тогда я не смогу убить Торреса и исполнить Его волю. К тому же, капитан отказался судить Игнасио Торреса за убийство Эмилио Переса, школьного учителя, значит, они заодно.</p><p>— Я не отказывался, — возмутился Монастарио. — Этим делом занимался алькальде, и он постановил, что Перес погиб от несчастного случая. Я был против этого решения.</p><p>— Не оправдывайтесь, капитан, — отмахнулся Хавьер, — падре Фелипе мне все объяснил. И в ту же ночь ко мне сошел Иисус и молвил: «Истинно говорю вам, что всё сие придет на род сей». </p><p>Диего понадеялся, что его лицо выражает симпатию даже через маску, несмотря на испытываемую им бурю эмоций.</p><p>— Что еще рассказал вам лживый монах? — повысил голос Монастарио.</p><p>— Не смейте так отзываться об этом святом человеке, — нахмурился Хавьер. — Только он понимает мою боль, только он пытался помочь Хесусу, только он говорит мне всю правду. Он и Господь.</p><p>— Зачем же ты оставил надписи на стене дона Начо? — спросил Диего, пытаясь понять логику Хавьера. — Ведь именно после этого мы начали искать кого-то, связанного с разрушением школы.</p><p>— Игнасио Торрес должен был каждый миг своей жизни ожидать падения дамоклова меча. «Если бы ведал хозяин дома, в какую стражу придет вор, то бодрствовал бы и не дал бы подкопать дома своего».</p><p>— Вы любите цитировать Писание, — сказал Монастарио, — при этом вы нарушаете основные заповеди. Совесть вас не мучает? </p><p>— Господь насылал наводнение, дабы возродить человечество, а я — лишь инструмент в его великом плане. Но хватит болтовни — время небесного суда наступило.</p><p>Диего понял, что пытаться объяснить что-то Хавьеру бесполезно. Чуть повернув голову, Диего заметил, как бледен Пинья, и решение пришло само собой. Шагнув вперед и вбок, Диего закрыл собой Монастарио и Пинью.</p><p>— Я уже сказал, что не хочу вас убивать, сеньор Зорро, — произнес Хавьер, опуская руку с пистолетом. — Вы много раз помогали неофитам и не виновны в случившемся.</p><p>— Извините, сеньор, я не могу вам позволить убить капитана Монастарио, — твердо ответил Диего.</p><p>— Что ж, на все воля Божья, — пожал плечами Хавьер, беря Диего на мушку. </p><p>— Отойдите, — процедил Монастарио.</p><p>— Не дождетесь, — тихо ответил Диего.</p><p>— Я вам приказываю! </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>На плечо Диего легла рука.</p><p>— Вы обещали меня во всем слушаться, — голос Монастарио сделался умоляющим. — Пожалуйста…</p><p>Диего услышал вздох удивления со стороны Пиньи, но не оторвал взгляда от Хавьера. В любой момент Монастарио догадается его оттолкнуть, и тогда Диего не сможет его спасти. Все случилось очень быстро. Вот еле заметно поменялось выражение лица Хавьера, и Диего резко развернулся и бросился на Монастарио, накрыв его своим телом. Оба упали на землю, и одновременно с этим раздался выстрел. </p><p>— Пресвятая Мадонна! — выдохнул Пинья.</p><p>Монастарио выполз из-под Диего, вскочил и бросился к Хавьеру. Диего поднялся и увидел, как Хавьер убегает от Монастарио к привязанной у дерева лошади. «Понял, что не успеет перезарядить пистолет», — подумал Диего отстраненно. От пережитого потрясения он будто прирос к месту, обессиленно следя, как Хавьер успел вскочить на белого коня Монастарио и тронулся с места в галоп. Монастарио рассыпался в проклятьях и закричал в сторону Диего:</p><p>— Где ваш конь, сеньор Зорро?</p><p>— У подножия скалы с той стороны, — ответил Диего, показывая пальцем в нужном направлении.</p><p>— Ждите оба здесь, а я попытаюсь его догнать, — сказал Монастарио и начал карабкаться наверх. </p><p>— Лучше вернитесь, как мы въезжали, — предложил Пинья, кивая на исчезающий среди скал узкий проход.</p><p>— Черт побери, вы правы. Я совсем ничего не соображаю.</p><p>— Капитан, вам не кажется, что Торнадо скорее послушает меня? — очнулся от ступора Диего.</p><p>— Даже не пытайтесь… Даже не вздумайте последовать за мной! — Монастарио сорвался на крик. — Я больше не позволю вам рисковать жизнью! Лисенсиадо, не выпускайте его отсюда, — и Монастарио ринулся к проходу. </p><p>Возбуждение от минувшей опасности прошло, и Диего начал осознавать, что Пинья слышал все, что он и Монастарио друг другу говорили. Еще несколько минут назад Диего мог думать только о безопасности Монастарио, но теперь понимание двусмысленности их отношений в глазах Пиньи обрушилось со всей силы. Взглянув на Пинью, он заметил, как тот пристально его разглядывает. Проведя рукой по волосам, Диего осознал, что давно уже перекинул шляпу за спину. </p><p>— Спасибо, сеньор Зорро, — произнес Пинья. — Я понимаю, что спасали вы капитана Монастарио, но вместе с ним спасли и меня.</p><p>— Это не так, — тихо ответил Диего. — Я бы не позволил пострадать вам обоим.</p><p>Пинья задумчиво кивнул:</p><p>— Не ожидал услышать это именно от вас, но раз капитан вам верит…</p><p>— И вас это даже не удивляет?</p><p>— Почему же, у меня накопилось много вопросов, но вы оба все равно на них не ответите. Зато теперь я, кажется, понял, почему команданте так медлил с поимкой Зорро.</p><p>Они помолчали. Пинья перестал разглядывать Диего, и он расслабился. Сколько времени понадобится Монастарио, чтобы догнать Хавьера? Успел ли он увидеть, в какую сторону тот поскакал? Сколько еще ему тут ждать? Не привыкший к бездействию, Диего начал переминаться с ноги на ногу. От мыслей его отвлек голос Пиньи:</p><p>— Ваше плечо уже зажило?</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — не задумываясь, ответил Диего и прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.</p><p>— Рад это слышать, — кивнул Пинья и вновь замолчал.</p><p>Понял ли Пинья? Если да, почему не выскажется прямо? Диего терялся в догадках. Он уже знал, что Пинья умнее, чем он когда-то думал, но еще не успел свыкнуться с этой мыслью. В то же время Диего считал личность Зорро трудно вычисляемой — этому способствовал созданный им образ изнеженного аристократа. Тот же Монастарио догадался только после нескольких существенных ошибок Диего, главной из которых была победа над Мартинесом, лучшим фехтовальщиком Калифорнии. Скорее всего, Пинья прощупывает почву, до конца не зная, прав или нет. Придя к такому выводу, Диего решил на всякий случай сменить тему:</p><p>— Как вы думаете, сеньор Пинья, сколько нам еще тут ждать? </p><p>— Зависит от многих вещей. Если команданте до сих пор преследует сеньора Гутиерреса, нам проще добраться до Лос-Анджелеса пешком, а если он прекратил погоню, то скорее всего поскачет в казармы и разошлет патрули в разных направлениях. И только после этого за нами кого-нибудь вышлют, если останутся свободные лошади.  </p><p>— Капитан мог бы попросить кого-нибудь о помощи, — заметил Диего. — Думаю, падре Фелипе не откажется одолжить пару коней.</p><p>— Падре Фелипе? Одолжить капитану Монастарио? — хмыкнул Пинья. — А вы шутник, сеньор Зорро.</p><p>— В таком случае он может обратиться к любому человеку, у которого есть конь.</p><p>— Если только отобрать силой, — с горечью ответил Пинья. — Сомневаюсь, однако, что кто-то добровольно позволит ему хотя бы отпить из фляги.</p><p>— Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, — неуверенно произнес Диего. — Монастарио вовсе не так сильно ненавидят.</p><p>— Так было до вашего появления, — кивнул Пинья. — Но когда вы стали вмешиваться в наши дела, люди поняли, что так можно, и многие перестали бояться команданте. Нет страха — нет уважения. Нет уважения — нет послушания.  </p><p>— Уважение можно заслужить и не страхом, — ответил Диего. — Уважают же Зорро.</p><p>— Вас уважают, пока вы в оппозиции официальной власти и не идете против желаний толпы. Вспомните, как быстро от вас отвернулись, когда Мартинес, переодетый в Зорро, украл драгоценности из миссии. Человеческая натура переменчива, и вы сами могли в этом убедиться.</p><p>На это Диего нечего было возразить. Он помнил, как обиделся, когда все поверили, что Зорро способен на такое злодеяние. Даже у падре Фелипе не возникло сомнений, хотя кому как не ему было знать о добром расположении Зорро? Не хотел бы Диего испытать нечто подобное еще раз.</p><p>— Я не знаю, почему вы помогаете команданте, — продолжил Пинья, — но надеюсь, это не временное затишье перед бурей. В последнее время он кажется счастливее обычного. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это менялось.</p><p>Диего промолчал, но в груди разлилось тепло. </p><p>— Я бы хотел кое-что прояснить, сеньор Зорро. Думаю, для вас не секрет, что между команданте и падре Фелипе существует взаимная неприязнь. — Диего кивнул. — Она началась задолго до того, как команданте приказал избить неофитов, и инициатором был падре. Он отказался снабжать гарнизон пропитанием и одеждой, хотя в Калифорнии принято «платить» военным за защиту и безопасность. Однако Лос-Анджелесу повезло: здесь давно не было индейских восстаний, да и неофиты не сбегают из миссии. По сути падре не нуждается в команданте, наоборот — тот ему мешает, пытаясь установить свои порядки на территории миссии. Вам может показаться, что некоторые методы команданте излишне жестоки, но они продиктованы необходимостью и дают нужный результат. Если бы не ваше вмешательство в дело Игнасио Торреса, он бы уже давно сдался властям, и Хавьер Гутиеррес не писал бы у него на стене угрозы и не пытался бы подорвать дом сеньора Контрераса.</p><p>Диего выслушал Пинью, не прерывая, но тут не смог удержаться:</p><p>— Вы предлагаете арестовывать невиновных, чтобы избежать других несчастий? </p><p>— Боюсь, я не вправе раскрывать подробности дела Торреса — команданте сам вам расскажет, если посчитает нужным. </p><p>— Хотите сказать, дон Начо действительно призывал свергнуть власть? — с сарказмом спросил Диего. — Сам губернатор признал его невиновным.</p><p>— Вы забываете, сеньор, что невиновным признал его я, — улыбнулся Пинья, — когда вы так настойчиво тыкали мне шпагой в спину. Губернатор лишь приказал провести справедливый суд — не более. </p><p>— Вы мастер убеждать, лисенсиадо, но это не отменяет того, что капитан Монастарио пытался осудить дона Начо по выдуманному предлогу. </p><p>— Вам лучше обсудить это с команданте, однако прошу, не делайте поспешных выводов. Мир не делится на черное и белое, как бы вам этого не хотелось.</p><p>— Зачем вы все это мне говорите?</p><p>— Просто не хочу, чтобы вы с команданте вновь разошлись по разные стороны баррикад. У него и без вас проблем хватает. </p><p>Диего поморщился. Пинья напомнил ему одно неприятное обстоятельство: как только они обезвредят Хавьера Гутиерреса, их пути вновь разойдутся. Монастарио ведь не перестанет преследовать невиновных. Даже после того, что случилось между ними, Монастарио не изменил своего мнения о доне Начо или падре Фелипе. Несколько дней Диего пытался об этом не думать, но Пинья безжалостно вернул его к этому вопросу. Как он сможет в одном облике спать с Монастарио, а в другом — срывать его планы? У него скорее случится раздвоение личности, чем он смирится с таким положением вещей. Да и Монастарио вряд ли на такое согласится. </p><p>— Мне почему-то кажется, что и вы этого не хотите, — произнес Пинья, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Команданте временами жутко упрям, но если проявить немного терпения, к нему получится найти подход.  </p><p>Диего кивнул, и вновь воцарилось молчание. Тишину нарушил приближающийся стук копыт. Скоро Диего увидел скачущего к ним Монастарио — в поводу он вел Торнадо и еще одного коня. Спешившись, он передал поводья Пинье, снял шляпу и вытер рукавом лицо. </p><p>— Вам удалось поймать Хавьера? — спросил Диего.</p><p>— Ваш конь, сеньор Зорро, скинул подкову, и я потерял Гутиерреса из виду, — ответил Монастарио. — Кое-как мне удалось добраться до гарнизона, но второй конь не для вас, а для лисенсиадо. </p><p>— Вы разослали патрули? — спросил Пинья.</p><p>— Разумеется. </p><p>— А охрану к дому дона Начо? — поинтересовался Диего.</p><p>— Зачем? — нахмурился Монастарио.</p><p>— А вдруг Хавьер решит довершить начатое? </p><p>— Думаете, он настолько глуп, что осмелится остаться в Лос-Анджелесе?</p><p>— Вы сами говорили, что он безумен.</p><p>— Хм, у меня не осталось свободных людей, а сам бы я хотел проверить миссию — есть немалый шанс, что Гутиеррес решил найти убежище в церкви. Боюсь, Торресу придется положиться на свои силы.</p><p>— Там же две беззащитные женщины, — возмутился Диего.</p><p>— Я бы мог съездить к сеньору Торресу, — вызвался Пинья, — если вы одолжите мне свои пистолеты, — и он кивнул на полную экипировку Монастарио.</p><p>Тот без слов отдал ему свои пистолеты, мешочек с порохом и патронташ.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что с Эленой все в порядке, — попросил Диего.</p><p>— Конечно, сеньор Зорро.</p><p>Кивнув обоим, Пинья оседлал одного из коней и двинулся к ущелью. Прежде чем Монастарио успел что-то сказать, Диего произнес не терпящим возражений тоном:</p><p>— Я поеду с вами.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Это не обсуждается, капитан. Да, я нарушил слово, когда не послушал вас и остался. Но что вы ожидали — что я позволю вас застрелить?</p><p>— Забудьте об этом, де ла Вега.</p><p>— О, я снова де ла Вега, — нахмурился Диего. </p><p>— Какого черта вы вообще явились в костюме Зорро? — запальчиво воскликнул Монастарио.</p><p>— А разве не понятно? Я думал, Хавьер откроется другу индейцев и расскажет Зорро то, что никогда бы не услышал дон Диего или вы. Кто же знал, что ему уже все равно?</p><p>— Вас могли убить, — понизил голос Монастарио.</p><p>— Вас тоже.</p><p>Диего шагнул вперед, чтобы обнять его, но Монастарио отшатнулся. Затем сам прижал Диего к груди.</p><p>— Извините, дон Диего, когда я вижу этот костюм, мне все время кажется, что вы на меня нападете.</p><p>Диего вдохнул такой знакомый запах и в полной мере осознал, что Монастарио не пострадал и они оба живы. </p><p>— Я должен ехать в миссию, — проговорил Монастарио, щекоча усами его ухо.</p><p>— Да, и я с вами, — согласился Диего, гладя его по спине.</p><p>— Это невозможно. Вы за мной не угонитесь.</p><p>— Я отпущу Торнадо домой, и мы поедем на вашем коне.</p><p>— Вдвоем? — Монастарио отстранился и смерил Диего взглядом. — А впрочем, чем вы хуже дамы в беде?</p><p>Диего поцеловал Монастарио, стерев с его лица лукавую улыбку:</p><p>— Дамой будете вы, капитан, вы же не позволите мне сесть впереди и управлять конем?</p><p>— Что ж, пусть так, — согласился Монастарио. — В таком случае переоденьтесь.</p><p>— Во что? — удивленно воззрился на него Диего.</p><p>Монастарио указал на притороченный к седлу мешок:</p><p>— Я взял на себя смелость захватить для вас костюм. </p><p>Диего подивился предусмотрительности Монастарио. Развязывая мешок, он поинтересовался с улыбкой:</p><p>— Что там, ваш мундир?</p><p>— Вы думаете, у меня нет обычной одежды?</p><p>— Я вас только в форме и видел. Если не считать еще халата.</p><p>Диего достал синие брюки, белую рубашку и коричневую куртку и вопросительно взглянул на Монастарио.</p><p>— Чего-то не хватает? — спросил тот.</p><p>— Допустим, ботинки я могу не менять, хотя они не очень сочетаются с этим костюмом, но где же жилет, шейный платок и пояс? Шляпа, наконец?</p><p>— Извините, я собирался в спешке, — развел руками Монастарио.</p><p>— Вы правда это носите? — поинтересовался Диего, скинув плащ, и начал расстегивать на себе рубашку.</p><p>— Честно говоря, пока не приходилось — как-то повода не было.</p><p>Диего бросил рубашку в кучу к плащу, снял ботинки и принялся стаскивать брюки, когда наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Монастарио. Диего улыбнулся и продолжил раздеваться. Монастарио внимательно следил за каждым его движением, постоянно возвращаясь взглядом к его обнаженной груди. Чувствуя на себе восхищенный взгляд, Диего, наконец, закончил с брюками, оставшись в одних кальсонах. Монастарио поменял позу и прочистил горло, но так ничего и не сказал. Диего перестал медлить и быстро оделся. Костюм оказался ему слегка велик, хотя он был крупнее Монастарио. Будто прочитав его мысли, Монастарио произнес:</p><p>— Видите ли, я специально попросил портного сделать костюм свободнее.</p><p>— Не представляю, зачем, — приподнял брови Диего. — Даже на мне эти брюки болтаются.</p><p>Он засунул черную одежду в мешок Монастарио и, подойдя к Торнадо, объяснил ему, что нужно ехать домой к Бернардо. Торнадо тряхнул головой и направился к ущелью. Диего с гордостью проводил коня взглядом. </p><p>Монастарио уже ждал его в седле. Ухватившись за его ногу, Диего взлетел ему за спину. </p><p>— Мда, тесновато, — прокомментировал Монастарио. — Держитесь крепче, дон Диего, — и пришпорил коня.</p><p>Диего обхватил Монастарио за талию. Выехав из ущелья, они перешли на рысь, затем на медленный галоп. Скоро Диего почувствовал, как от постоянного трения о спину Монастарио, у него встал. Монастарио не мог этого не заметить.</p><p>— Ничего не говорите, — произнес Диего ему в ухо.</p><p>— Я молчу, — было ему ответом.</p><p>— Брюки, которые вы мне дали, слишком тонкие, — объяснил Диего.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>— Надеюсь, я не доставляю вам неудобств.</p><p>— И почему мне кажется, что вы намерены доставить их мне? — ответил Монастарио, когда руки Диего спустились к нему на бедра.</p><p>Правую руку Диего положил на пах Монастарио между его промежностью и лукой седла и начал поглаживать.</p><p>— Не страдать же мне в одиночестве, — прошептал он.</p><p>Как Диего и думал, член Монастарио стал быстро увеличиваться в размерах. Монастарио перешел на рысь, но это не помогло, а наоборот — толчки вперед стали сильнее, и Диего, не сдержавшись, застонал. Монастарио съехал с дороги и проехал еще какое-то расстояние, пока перед ними не возник невысокий холм, который мог бы скрыть их от посторонних глаз. Соскочив на землю за Диего, Монастарио обернулся и засунул руку ему в брюки:</p><p>— Вы правы — они действительно тонкие. </p><p>Диего обхватил возбужденный член Монастарио, но тот покачал головой.</p><p>— Нам еще ехать в миссию — не запачкайте одежду.</p><p>Оглядевшись вокруг, они одновременно спустили брюки до колен, оставшись в исподнем. Не сговариваясь, оба обхватили члены друг друга и начали их дрочить.</p><p>— А что вы делаете, когда меня нет рядом? — хрипло спросил Монастарио через минуту.</p><p>— Вы всегда рядом, капитан.</p><p>— А раньше?</p><p>— А как вы думаете? Разумеется, удовлетворял себя сам.</p><p>— Вы ненасытны, дон Диего, — произнес Монастарио, ускоряя темп. </p><p>— Вы же не против? — усомнился Диего.</p><p>Монастарио приблизился вплотную, не останавливая движения руки, и поцеловал его в губы. Отстранившись, он улыбнулся:</p><p>— Думаю, я с этим свыкнусь.</p><p>Диего вновь кончил первым, и Монастарио не позволил ни одной капле попасть на его одежду. </p><p>Когда они привели себя в порядок и снова сели на коня, Диего обнял Монастарио и прислонился щекой к его плечу:</p><p>— Что бы я без вас делал?</p><p>В ответ Монастарио сжал его руку. </p><p> </p><p>— Посмотрим, как вас примет падре, — сказал Монастарио, когда они подъехали к миссии. — Возможно, к Зорро он отнесся бы с большим страхом и уважением, зато вам он доверяет.</p><p>— Вы как-нибудь объясните, почему мы действуем заодно? — спросил Диего. — Не хочется мне снова притворяться, что мы столкнулись случайно. </p><p>— Посмотрим по ходу разговора.</p><p>Оба спешились и вошли в миссию. </p><p>— У вас будут какие-нибудь указания? — спросил Диего.</p><p>— А когда вы меня слушались? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Действуйте, как посчитаете нужным. </p><p>— Я бы еще хотел попросить вас, — Диего остановился около входа в церковь, — вести себя сдержаннее с падре Фелипе. Кроме прочего так вы больше от него добьетесь.</p><p>— Обещаю, что не буду спорить с ним без веских оснований, — нехотя согласился Монастарио, — хотя это будет сложно. Вы не знаете и половины того, что он творит. Он ведь…</p><p>Диего приложил палец к губам, кивая на идущего к ним францисканца. Падре Фелипе доброжелательно кивнул Диего, затем окинул его удивленным взглядом:</p><p>— Почему ты так странно одет, Диего? Что-нибудь случилось?</p><p>Диего покачал головой и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Падре, вы сейчас свободны?</p><p>— Для тебя — всегда, — францисканец бросил недовольный взгляд на Монастарио. — Что здесь делает этот человек?</p><p>— У нас всего лишь пара вопросов, — как можно добродушнее заверил его Диего.</p><p>— У вас? — прищурился падре. </p><p>— Ну, меня тоже волнует судьба этого пуэбло, — протянул Диего, не решаясь пока рассказывать о союзе с Монастарио.</p><p>— Чем же я могу помочь?</p><p>— Я бы хотел заглянуть в церковь, — вмешался Монастарио.</p><p>— О, решили исповедаться? — ехидно улыбнулся францисканец. </p><p>— А что, вы помешаете мне войти? </p><p>— Церковь открыта для каждого, — развел руками падре. — Вы помните правила: оставьте оружие снаружи, перед входом снимите шляпу и опустите песо в ящик для милостыни.</p><p>Монастарио не дослушал монаха и исчез в церкви. Диего хотел последовать за ним, но падре придержал его за рукав.</p><p>— Диего, почему ты продолжаешь общаться с капитаном Монастарио? </p><p>— Я помогаю ему в расследовании, — признался Диего.</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты с ним <i>общаешься</i>? Ты ведь проводишь с ним свое свободное время.</p><p>На мгновение Диего показалось, что падре говорит об их интимных отношениях.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли? — натянуто улыбнулся он. </p><p>— Дон Начо рассказал, как вы беседовали на приеме дона Эрнандо. С вами еще был лисенсиадо Пинья — тоже очень неприятный человек. Он не раз пытался ограбить миссию.</p><p>— О чем вы? — удивился Диего. Он с трудом мог представить Пинью за таким занятием.</p><p>— Ах, Диего, ты еще слишком молод для понимания политических интриг.</p><p>Диего не мог с этим согласиться — ему было двадцать четыре, и если он мало знал о политике, то лишь потому, что раньше ему это было не нужно.</p><p>— Я быстро учусь, — ответил он коротко. </p><p>Именно сегодня падре Фелипе казался ему настроенным враждебно, хотя вел себя, как обычно. Почему Диего раньше не замечал, как часто падре щурится? Это создавало впечатление, будто он недоволен или что-то скрывает. «Кажется, мне везде мерещатся враги», — подумал Диего со стыдом.  </p><p>— Лисенсиадо Пинья, — начал падре, — действующий от имени Монастарио, разумеется, много раз требовал передать ему наши запасы продовольствия и одежды. Он даже смел угрожать, что отберет их силой, если я не соглашусь. Я, конечно, отказал, зная, что Монастарио лишь хочет усилить свою власть с помощью подачек солдатам. Кроме того, ему было бы выгодно обобрать меня до нитки, чтобы репутация миссии упала в глазах жителей Лос-Анджелеса.  </p><p>— Но капитан Монастарио говорит, что солдатам действительно не хватает разнообразия в пище и самых обычных вещей, — возразил Диего.</p><p>К ним подошел Монастарио. Встретившись взглядом с Диего, он покачал головой.</p><p>— И ты ему веришь? — падре повернулся к Монастарио, но продолжил говорить с Диего. — А он рассказывал, как недавно украл у меня порох? </p><p>— Это ложь, — спокойно ответил Монастарио.</p><p>— Может, не лично вы, но кто-то по вашему поручению. </p><p>— Вы мне сказали, что у вас нет пороха и пуль, — начал закипать Монастарио. — Позже я выяснил, что вы их просто прятали, ставя под угрозу жизни моих людей. Однако украл их Хавьер Гутиеррес, а не я, и вы бы это знали, если бы чуть больше интересовались своими неофитами.</p><p>— Это так, — подтвердил Диего. — Я сам слышал признание Хавьера.</p><p>— Вы его пытали, да? — нахмурился францисканец, взглянув в глаза Монастарио. — Заставили его соврать, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. Зачем Хавьеру порох? Нет, вам меня не обмануть.</p><p>— Уверяю вас, — заверил Диего, — капитан говорит правду. Я слышал…</p><p>— Конечно, ты слышал, Диего, — перебил падре. — Ты слышал то, что капитан хотел, чтобы ты услышал. </p><p>Диего беспомощно посмотрел на Монастарио. Тот лишь усмехнулся.</p><p>— Падре, — вновь попытался Диего, — Хавьер виновен во многих злодеяниях. Именно он подложил взрывчатку в дом дона Эрнандо — затем ему и нужен был порох.</p><p>— Хавьер на такое не способен, — твердо ответил падре. — Я его знаю с детства, как и тебя — он очень верующий человек, истинный католик. Он ни за что не взял бы на душу грех. Не знаю, как Монастарио удалось тебя убедить в обратном, но это лишь доказывает, что он опасен.</p><p>— Кстати, сеньор Гутиеррес давно не появлялся в миссии, — напомнил Монастарио. — Я вообще удивлен, что вы не стали его разыскивать. Неужели вас совсем не интересует, что с ним случилось? </p><p>— Мои дети никогда не сбегали, — заявил францисканец. — Хавьер мог отлучиться лишь по одной причине — чтобы навестить сына. </p><p>— Не сбегали, значит? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — А я слышал другое. Разве в прошлом месяце вас не покинул неофит, желая вернуться в родную деревню? И вы, кажется, снарядили за ним отряд и силком притащили назад. Он потом долго не мог спать на спине.</p><p>— Откуда вам это известно? </p><p>— У меня свои источники. Так почему вы не стали разыскивать Хавьера Гутиерреса, падре? </p><p>— Диего, тебе не противно общество этого человека? — внезапно обратился к нему францисканец. </p><p>Диего подумал, что это прозвучало довольно грубо, даже если падре не говорил это прямо Монастарио.</p><p>— А вы правда сильно высекли неофита? — не удержался Диего. Ему было неприятно думать, что за побег полагалось такое серьезное наказание. </p><p>— Это была вынужденная мера, — ответил падре, — чтобы другие не пытались подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности. Пойми, Диего, мои дети еще не готовы отделиться от своей матери и отправиться в свободное плавание. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь привить им независимость, они еще больше ко мне привязываются. Боюсь, они слишком привыкли к нашему порядку и не хотят ничего менять в своей жизни. </p><p>— И поэтому они от вас бегут? — съехидничал Монастарио. — Чтобы не привязаться слишком сильно?</p><p>— А вы думаете, они смогут справиться с полученной свободой? — с жаром возразил францисканец. — Где они будут спать, чем кормиться, во что одеваться, где молиться? Никто им больше не подскажет, что делать, и мои дети просто потеряются в этой жизни. </p><p>— Но вы хотя бы попытались их к этому подготовить? — Диего все не мог понять, в чем проблема. — Попытались объяснить, что святое место никуда не исчезнет, просто вместо миссии будет церковный приход? Что священник, который вас заменит, будет так же наставлять их в богословских вопросах. Что они получат собственный участок земли, на котором будут жить, выращивать пищу и разводить скот. Что они станут такими же подданными короля, как вы, я или любой другой житель Калифорнии.</p><p>— Закон о секуляризации миссий могут и не принять, — ответил францисканец. — Зачем мне заранее волновать моих детей?</p><p>— Вам бы очень хотелось, чтобы его не приняли, да? — усмехнулся Монастарио. — Чем вы будете заниматься на новом месте? Пока накопите достаточно добра, пройдет много лет. </p><p>— Ваши грязные намеки, капитан, не делают вам чести. Я пекусь о благе своих детей, но вам, корыстному бюрократу, этого не понять. </p><p>Диего устал от этих пререканий и переключился на Монастарио — в конце концов, они приехали сюда в поисках Хавьера Гутиерреса, а не ругаться с падре.</p><p>— Значит, в церкви его нет?</p><p>Несколько мгновений Монастарио с недоумением смотрел на Диего, затем его лицо просветлело. </p><p>— Если только падре где-нибудь его не прячет, — развел он руками. — Я осмотрел только внутреннее помещение.</p><p>— Вы посмели обыскивать церковь? — возмутился францисканец. — Что ищете в этот раз? </p><p>— Хавьера Гутиерреса, — поспешно ответил Диего, желая сгладить впечатление от слов Монастарио. — Это он покушался на жизнь дона Сантьяго и писал угрозы дону Начо.</p><p>— Если бы это было так, дон Начо бы мне рассказал. После твоего последнего визита я с ним разговаривал, и он заверил, что никаких угроз нет.</p><p>— Я, кажется, упоминал, что он о них может не знать, — нахмурился Диего. </p><p>— Дон Диего, можно вас на минуту? — и Монастарио кивнул в сторону церкви.</p><p>Францисканец не последовал за ними, как ожидал Диего, а направился к въезду в миссию. Монастарио сразу повел Диего к алтарю, около которого стоял стол с благовониями, и указал на балдахин, закрывающий часть стены. </p><p>— После того, как вы показали мне логово Зорро, я стал приглядываться к странным предметам на стенах, необходимости в которых нет. Вот тут, например, видите эту вмурованную подставку с факелом? Вам не кажется, что он устарел минимум лет на сто?</p><p>— Но ведь миссия была основана не так давно, — нахмурился Диего, дергая факел — ничего не случилось. — Лет пятьдесят назад?</p><p>— Поверните влево, — посоветовал Монастарио, отодвигая балдахин.</p><p>Диего так и сделал. Казавшаяся монолитной стена дрогнула, и ее часть ушла внутрь.</p><p>— Тут механизм сложнее, чем у меня, — не смог сдержать восхищения Диего.</p><p>— Он и сделан был позже, чем ваш тайный ход, — снисходительно улыбнулся Монастарио. — Заходите.</p><p>Диего ожидал увидеть предметы для религиозных церемоний, но вместо этого наткнулся на сундуки и мешки, заполнявшие пространное помещение снизу доверху. У его ног лежала пара развязанных мешков, чуть дальше — сундук с распахнутой крышкой. </p><p>— Что это? — тихо спросил Диего, оглядываясь.</p><p>— Явно склад. Вон в тех мешках порох, который, полагаю, искал Хавьер Гутиеррес. Если бы он знал об этих запасах, ему бы хватило на подрыв всего Лос-Анджелеса. — Монастарио пнул ногой сундук. — А тут пистолеты устаревшей модели, но они по-прежнему в рабочем состоянии, только не заряжены. </p><p>Диего открыл еще один сундук, побольше — в нем оказались луки. Монастарио заглянул в другой и сообщил:</p><p>— Здесь стрелы. Очень похожи на ту, которой ранили дона Сантьяго… Да, оперение у них одинаковое.  </p><p>— Но что это значит? — снова спросил Диего, не желая верить глазам. Он хотел, чтобы его подозрения оказались беспочвенными, но интуиция подсказывала, что он прав.</p><p>— Бьюсь об заклад, падре Фелипе хранит все это для Торреса. Торрес слишком хитер, чтобы держать оружие у себя, а вот миссию обыскать никто не подумает.</p><p>— Так вы считаете, что это оружие?.. — Диего запнулся и умоляюще посмотрел на Монастарио.</p><p>Тот сочувственно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Да, его держат наготове, чтобы в любой момент раздать индейцам. </p><p>Не успел Диего возразить, что тут, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, как со стороны входа в церковь послышался голос падре Фелипе:</p><p>— Что вы придумали на этот раз, капитан?</p><p>Диего и Монастарио выглянули в общий зал, и Диего с ужасом увидел в руках падре свою одежду — черный костюм Зорро. </p><p>— Молчите, — прошептал Монастарио и на мгновение сжал его руку, затем произнес громко: — Решили покопаться в моей седельной сумке? </p><p>— О, вы не отрицаете, что это ваш костюм? — Францисканец подошел ближе. Диего не понимал, почему он игнорирует открытую дверь в тайную комнату. Неужели не видит? — Точнее сказать, украденный или сделанный вами, ибо я сомневаюсь, что вы и есть Зорро, капитан.</p><p>— Не ваше дело, — отрезал Монастарио и протянул руку. — Отдайте костюм.</p><p>Францисканец не двинулся с места.</p><p>— Не думайте, что вам и в третий раз удастся провернуть фокус с переодеванием в Зорро, — холодно произнес он. — В первый раз все поверили, что Мартинес действовал самостоятельно, во второй — я понял, что за ним стоите вы, а теперь Мартинес мертв и вам не удастся свалить на него вину. — На лице францисканца застыла улыбка, пугающая Диего больше, чем ее отсутствие. — Если Зорро еще раз захочет что-нибудь украсть, я прикажу своим детям схватить его. И может так получиться, что они случайно убьют Зорро при попытке к бегству — и никто их не осудит. А если под маской Зорро окажется ваше лицо, капитан, все только порадуются.</p><p>Он произнес это таким спокойным обыденным тоном, что Диего ему сразу поверил. Стоит только Зорро оказаться в миссии, на него тут же нападут неофиты и отомстят за смерть собрата от рук Мартинеса. Только под маской окажется лицо не Монастарио, а Диего. Поймет ли тогда падре, кто был настоящим Зорро, или решит, что это очередная махинация Монастарио? </p><p> — Вместо того, чтобы сыпать угрозами, могли бы рассказать о своем тайном складе припасов, — ответил Монастарио невозмутимо. — Не боитесь, что Торрес вас сдаст? </p><p>— Это он вам рассказал об этом месте? — поинтересовался падре со странным выражением лица.</p><p>Диего заметил, что падре сжал кулаки, и его удивила такая бурная реакция. Дон Начо ничего Монастарио не говорил, но Диего вдруг захотелось, чтобы падре об этом не знал. Скорее всего падре не расскажет, что склад принадлежит дону Начо, если его не убедить, что им все известно.</p><p>— А если и так? — усмехнулся Монастарио. Обычно Диего раздражало, когда Монастарио отвечал вопросом на вопрос, но сейчас он готов был его расцеловать. — Слышал, он постоянно вас навещает. </p><p>— Это не противозаконно, — парировал падре и кинул костюм Зорро на пол. — Его оправдали, и вы теперь не сможете наводить здесь свои порядки под предлогом ареста преступника.</p><p>— Торрес действительно преступник, — возразил Монастарио, — и ваша тайная комната это лишь подтверждает.</p><p>— О чем это вы? — падре выглядел искренне удивленным, и Диего вновь засомневался в его причастности.</p><p>— Думаю, вы сами знаете, иначе не держали бы здесь весь этот арсенал. У меня есть основания полагать, что Торрес подговаривает индейцев к восстанию.</p><p>— Чепуха, — отмахнулся падре, но Диего заметил беспокойство в его глазах. Он и сам был поражен серьезностью обвинений Монастарио.</p><p>— Полноте, капитан, — покачал головой Диего. — Вы снова пытаетесь обвинить дона Начо в измене?</p><p>Монастарио отвернулся от францисканца и обратился уже к Диего:</p><p>— Вы заметили, как изменились местные в последнее время? Они стали агрессивнее, а нападения на мирных жителей участились. Бунт в Сан-Диего был кем-то подстроен — уж слишком спонтанно он возник, и у него был хороший организатор. К счастью, войска из Санта-Барбары подошли вовремя, и беспорядки удалось подавить. А представьте, что бы было, если бы войска задержались? — Монастарио вновь взглянул на падре и многозначительно закончил: — За всем этим кто-то стоит. </p><p>— Но почему вы подозреваете дона Начо? — нахмурился Диего. — Зачем ему гражданская война?</p><p>— Потому что то, что сейчас происходит в Мадриде, повлияет на судьбу миссий и неофитов. Как вы думаете, что случится с Торресом, если миссию Сан-Габриэль реорганизуют в обычный церковный приход, отобрав ее богатства в пользу казны? На что, по-вашему, будет жить Торрес? Сейчас он кормится с рук падре, а потом? Ему закон о секуляризации миссий очень невыгоден. Вместе с тем, неофиты получат свободу, чего никто не хочет, кроме, возможно, самих неофитов. Сейчас их труд бесплатный, но как только им выдадут участки земли, им придется платить. Вы хоть примерно представляете, какую огромную работу выполняют неофиты? Такие землевладельцы, как дон Эрнандо или дон Алехандро, достаточно богаты, чтобы нанять свободных индейцев, но вот у Торреса недостаточно для этого средств. Я даже немного преклоняюсь перед его умом — он одним выстрелом смог убить двух койотов. С одной стороны, он заручился добрым расположением падре Фелипе, с другой — настроил неофитов против власти так, что они никогда не согласятся уйти из миссии. </p><p>Диего молчал, огорошенный свалившейся на него информацией. </p><p>— Я вам не рассказывал об этом раньше, — мягко продолжил Монастарио, — потому что вы бы мне все равно не поверили. Однако теперь вы знаете, что происходит в Лос-Анджелесе. Помните, как Торрес и сам не отрицал, что пытался поднять против меня людей? Никакие воззвания не действуют так же хорошо, как борьба за справедливость. — Монастарио перевел взгляд на францисканца: — А вы, падре, его покрываете. Не знаю, как вам позволяет совесть и верите ли вы в возмездие, но...</p><p>— Что это? — перебил падре, глядя в сторону входа в церковь. — Вы вызвали сюда отряд солдат?</p><p>Теперь и Диего услышал стук копыт снаружи. Он вопросительно взглянул на Монастарио, но тот выглядел таким же удивленным. Однако он тут же принял уверенный вид, когда к нему повернулся падре. </p><p>Выйдя из церкви, Диего увидел, как к ним подъезжает лисенсиадо Пинья, ведя в поводу коня Монастарио, а за ним — капрал Рейес, который однажды сторожил Диего вместе с Гарсией. Пинья выглядел чем-то озабоченным, но не слишком торопился, привязывая коней. Рейес спешился и теперь бросал взгляды то на Пинью, то на Монастарио, будто ожидая указаний. </p><p>Монастарио выступил вперед:</p><p>— Где вы нашли Астолфо, лисенсиадо? Что случилось? Вы же должны быть у Торреса.</p><p>При последних словах падре вздрогнул, но Монастарио на него не глядел. Диего же со все возрастающим беспокойством наблюдал за францисканцем. Почему-то его пугал решительный вид падре и раздраженные взгляды, которые тот то и дело бросал на Монастарио. Правую руку падре держал спрятанной в балахоне, и это Диего тоже не понравилось. </p><p>— Могу ли я говорить свободно? — уточнил Пинья, взглянув на падре Фелипе.</p><p>— Подождите, — Монастарио подошел к Пинье и стал с ним о чем-то перешептываться.</p><p>Диего вновь обратил все свое внимание на падре и заметил, как его рука в балахоне дернулась, и перед мысленным взором Диего встал тайный склад, наполненный оружием. Он тут же метнулся к падре и схватил его за руку. Падре попытался высвободиться, но Диего ему не позволил.</p><p>— Диего, что ты делаешь? — возмущенно спросил францисканец.</p><p>— Дон Диего, что случилось? — Монастарио поспешил к нему и встал рядом.</p><p>— Не уверен, но, кажется, у падре пистолет, — скороговоркой произнес Диего.</p><p>— Диего! — воскликнул падре.</p><p>— Держите его крепче, — одобрительно кивнул Монастарио и быстро ощупал тело монаха. У того от возмущения пропал дар речи.</p><p>— Ничего? — спросил Пинья, внимательно следя за действиями Монастарио.</p><p>— Ничего, — кивнул Монастарио.</p><p>Диего смущенно выпустил францисканца и кашлянул:</p><p>— Простите, падре, не знаю, что на меня нашло.</p><p>Францисканец промолчал, но Диего видел, что он по-прежнему разозлен. </p><p>— Думаю, вы можете сообщить новости всем здесь присутствующим, — обратился Монастарио к Пинье.</p><p>— Что ж, — начал Пинья, — я действительно приехал с асьенды сеньора Торреса. Должен вам сказать, дон Диего, что моя помощь не потребовалась. </p><p>— Хавьера Гутиерреса там не было? — догадался Диего. — Неужели он и правда покинул Лос-Анджелес?</p><p>Уголки губ Монастарио дрогнули:</p><p>— Нет, дон Диего, вы снова оказались правы. Просто поразительно, может, вам передались силы шамана и вы стали видеть будущее?</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? — нетерпеливо переспросил Диего. — Что с доном Начо? Он не пострадал?</p><p>— Сеньор Торрес в полном порядке, — кивнул Пинья, — но я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Благодарить ему следует Бенито Абеляра.</p><p>Диего схватил Пинью за локоть:</p><p>— Так что с Хавьером? Его поймали?</p><p>— Да, дон Диего, его поймали.</p><p>Диего с облегчением отпустил Пинью и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Наконец-то! Расскажите же подробнее.</p><p>— Когда я приехал к сеньору Торресу, все уже было кончено, — с некоторой театральностью начал Пинья. — Он лежал на земле, удерживаемый Бенито Абеляром, и все порывался дотянуться до отброшенного лука. Сеньорита Торрес мне рассказала, что они гуляли в саду, когда неожиданно наткнулись на крадущегося вдоль забора Хавьера Гутиерреса. Как я понял, это было не далеко от той самой стены. Видел я, кстати, те угрозы — почерк у сеньора Гутиерреса неразборчивый, — Пинья прокашлялся и продолжил рассказ. — Сеньорита Торрес, вспомнив ваши предупреждения, дон Диего, тут же попросила остановить Гутиерреса, что Бенито Абеляр и сделал. Сеньор Абеляр мне сказал, что все случилось буквально за несколько секунд. Он так испугался за безопасность сеньориты Торрес, что в попытках обездвижить сеньора Гутиерреса чуть его не придушил. И пока сеньорита искала отца, появился я, — Пинья вновь замолчал, его глаза светились весельем.</p><p>— Вам бы романы писать, лисенсиадо, — проворчал Монастарио. — Что вы тянете коня за хвост? Договаривайте уже.</p><p>— Жаль, что вы не видели выражение лица сеньора Торреса, команданте, — хмыкнул Пинья, — когда он осознал, что Бенито Абеляр спас ему жизнь. Разумеется, пришлось потратить какое-то время, чтобы объяснить ему всю серьезность ситуации. Когда он понял, что сеньор Гутиеррес действительно хотел его убить и что он неофит из этой миссии… Знаете, я много раз видел возмущение сеньора Торреса, но чтобы такой гнев… </p><p>— Спасибо, что привели Астолфо и сообщили о поимке сеньора Гутиерреса, — кивнул Монастарио. — Надеюсь, он уже под охраной?</p><p>— Я послал за отрядом солдат, как только увидел, кого поймал вакеро. А вот капрала Рейеса одолжил для себя, — и Пинья кивнул на Рейеса, по-прежнему стоявшего около привязи с конями. — Но вы не знаете самого главного.  </p><p>— Что, по дороге в миссию вы отловили еще парочку преступников? — усмехнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— Видите ли, — посерьезнел Пинья, — когда сеньор Торрес понял, в какой опасности был, он начал проклинать Хавьера Гутиерреса, затем произнес странную фразу — что падре приказал неофиту убить его, хотя должен был учить индейцев другому. После чего сеньор Гутиеррес чуть не вырвался из железной хватки Бенито Абеляра. Клянусь, он готов был вцепиться сеньору Торресу в глотку. Стал кричать, что падре Фелипе святой человек, что он несет свет всем грешникам, что его мудрость спасла немало душ, что все его слова исходят от самого Господа и что сеньор Торрес не имеет права говорить о падре такие ужасные вещи.</p><p>— Ну и фанатик, — пробормотал Монастарио. — Но зачем вы мне это рассказываете? С Хавьером Гутиерресом и так все ясно.</p><p>— Сеньор Гутиеррес сказал кое-что еще, — продолжил Пинья со значительным видом. — Он обвинил сеньора Торреса, что тот мешает падре нести истину в массы, на что сеньор Торрес ответил, что это неправда и он всегда помогал падре и что сеньор Гутиеррес не должен был его, сеньора Торреса, пытаться убить. Их спор так бы и продолжался, если бы в этот момент не подоспели солдаты. Сеньор Гутиеррес, наверное, уже на полпути в тюрьму Лос-Анджелеса.</p><p>Диего почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он вдруг все понял. Понял, почему Хавьер так сильно ненавидел дона Начо, понял, какую истину нес своей пастве падре Фелипе, понял, почему дон Начо решил спрятать оружие именно в миссии. Все это время Монастарио был прав, но подозревал не того человека. </p><p>— Зачем вам это, падре? — тихо спросил Диего, заставив себя взглянуть ему в глаза. В глаза, которые даже сейчас смотрели на него с любовью.</p><p>Монастарио застыл в недоумении, а падре даже не стал ничего отрицать.</p><p>— Пойми, Диего, я делал это не для себя, а для таких же молодых людей, как ты, у которых вся жизнь впереди. Ты разве не видишь, что наша власть прогнила, а общество катится к своему закату? — Казалось, падре хотел, чтобы Диего его понял, и Диего попытался. — Времена Непобедимой Армады канули в лету, и метрополия забыла о нас, кинув на произвол судьбы. Зачем нам страна, не заботящаяся о своих гражданах? Почему мы должны договариваться с контрабандистами, чтобы получить хоть какие-то товары из метрополии? Почему мы обязаны терпеть гнет военных, если они только и делают, что грабят нас и мучают несчастных индейцев? Я не смог смириться с несправедливостью и взял все в свои руки.</p><p>— Значит, это вы, а не дон Начо подговаривали индейцев к восстанию? — не мог до конца поверить Диего. — Чего вы добивались, падре, хаоса и разрухи? </p><p>— «Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою. И сказал Бог: да будет свет. И стал свет». </p><p> — Вы же не всесильны, падре, — вздохнул Диего. Слова давались ему тяжело, но он хотел разобраться и старался не обращать внимание на разгорающуюся головную боль. — Вы не смогли бы привнести свет, который разогнал бы созданную вами же тьму.</p><p>— Таких, как я, много, — покачал головой падре Фелипе. — Иезуиты готовы к нам присоединиться, солдаты недовольны, что им не платят жалованье, а мои дети наконец поняли, чем им грозят изменения в империи. </p><p>— Это ведь вы внушили индейцам ненависть к нам, испанцам, — возразил Диего. — Неужели вы правда готовы дать им оружие? Не боитесь, что они повернутся против вас? </p><p>— Мои дети? Никогда. А вот против военных — да.</p><p>— Что вы им наговорили? — впервые вмешался в их разговор Монастарио. Голос у него был угрожающим. </p><p>— О, я всего лишь рассказал, как вы опустошаете мои кладовые и скоро моим детям нечего будет есть.</p><p>— Но это же ложь! — воскликнул Монастарио.</p><p>— Вы бы все равно этим занялись, — пожал плечами падре. — Я лишь предвосхитил преступные действия ваших людей.</p><p>— Так вы из тех фанатиков, что ратуют за независимость Мексики? — спросил Пинья. </p><p>— Не надо бросаться громкими словами, — нахмурился францисканец. — Я хочу лучшей жизни для своих прихожан — вот и все. </p><p>— И поэтому вы подговорили Хавьера Гутиерреса убить Торреса? — съехидничал Монастарио. — Он что, не пожертвовал песо для бедняков или однажды не снял шляпу в церкви? Чем он вас так разозлил, падре?</p><p>— Я никогда никого не склонял к убийству, — возмутился францисканец. — Дону Начо не следовало строить ту школу, а Хавьеру — брать грех на душу. Но Хавьер действовал по своему разумению. </p><p>— Он ведь вам мешал, верно? — озарило Диего. — Когда Хавьер своими действиями привлек внимание Монастарио, вы поняли, что он может вас выдать? И вы выгнали его из миссии? Или он сам ушел, а вы понадеялись, что он сгинет? </p><p>— Могли бы просто до смерти забить его плетьми, — не удержался Монастарио. — Всё бы списали на несчастный случай, как гибель Эмилио Переса.</p><p>— Это вы убиваете людей, капитан, — возразил францисканец. — Я же во всем полагаюсь на божью волю.  </p><p>— Сеньор Торрес разделял ваши идеи? — поинтересовался Пинья. — Из его слов я понял, что они по крайней мере известны ему.</p><p>— Не вижу причин скрывать это, раз уж дон Начо рассказал вам о моих тайнах. — Диего показалось, что падре немного упивается местью. — Он сообщал мне о настроениях в обществе — том самом обществе, куда мне не было доступа.</p><p>Диего поразился, что падре пришла та же мысль, что и Монастарио — переманить кого-то из аристократов на свою сторону. В чем-то они были похожи — оба умные, упрямые и идущие к своей цели напролом.</p><p>— Значит, Торрес действительно вам помогал, — удовлетворенно кивнул Монастарио. — Поэтому вы снабжали его продуктами и дорогим вином?</p><p>— Все это на благое дело, капитан. — Падре был ниже Монастарио, но умудрялся смотреть на него свысока. — Зорро бы одобрил мои действия. </p><p>Нервы Диего окончательно сдали, и он ушел в церковь. Облокотившись о стену, он устремил взгляд на висящее напротив распятие и попытался воззвать к Богу. Он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что падре мог просто выгораживать дона Начо, что он решил пожертвовать своей репутацией ради цели, в которую верил. Затем в памяти всплывали отдельные фразы, и Диего понимал, что надеяться было не на что. Человек, который растил его в детстве, оказался предателем, а дон Начо ему помогал. </p><p>Размышления прервал подошедший Монастарио. Диего сглотнул ком в горле и заставил себя улыбнуться:</p><p>— Поздравляю, капитан, с успешным завершением расследования.</p><p>— Мне нечем похвалиться, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Я до конца был уверен, что беспорядки организовывает Торрес. Даже не думал, что все это может быть делом рук падре Фелипе.</p><p>— Просто ваше отношение к дону Начо мешало вам взглянуть на дело непредвзято.</p><p>— Вообще не уверен, что падре бы признался, если бы не ваше присутствие, — вздохнул Монастарио и тронул Диего за плечо: — Как вы? На вас лица нет.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — ответил Диего с самым беззаботным видом.</p><p>— Гм, — Монастарио продолжил внимательно его разглядывать. — Мы можем уйти.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае! — твердо ответил Диего и сверкнул глазами. — Мы обязаны все выяснить сегодня, прямо сейчас, только… — Диего запнулся и опустил голову, — я пока не могу видеть падре. И я бы хотел побыть один. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Монастарио ободряюще сжал его плечо и вышел из церкви. Диего выдохнул и сжал зубы. Голова раскалывалась, и он опустился на пол, облокотившись о прохладную стену. Снаружи раздавались голоса, стук копыт, какой-то неясный шум, но Диего не мог заставить себя выйти и посмотреть, что происходит. </p><p>Он не знал, сколько времени провел сидя на полу, но вот вошли Монастарио и Пинья, и Монастарио показал ему тайную дверь и склад. Затем Пинья направился к Диего, но вдруг остановился и поворошил ногой кучу черного тряпья на полу. Диего совершенно забыл о костюме Зорро. </p><p>— Когда вы успели переодеться? — спросил Пинья.</p><p>Диего подумал, что Пинья опоздал с этим вопросом на добрый час, но вслух ничего не сказал. Не дождавшись ответа, Пинья вернулся к Монастарио, и они снова стали о чем-то переговариваться. Наконец Монастарио вышел из церкви, а Пинья вернулся к Диего. Пока Пинья не загораживал ему распятие, Диего был не против его общества. Если не двигаться, голова болела не так сильно.</p><p>— Вы неважно выглядите, дон Диего, — произнес Пинья через минуту. — Я могу чем-то помочь?</p><p>— Можете сесть рядом, если хотите.</p><p>Пинья отзеркалил позу Диего, скрестив ноги и облокотившись головой о стену.</p><p>— Вы просили меня позаботиться о сеньорите Торрес, — нарушил молчание Пинья. — Спешу обрадовать — она находится в надежных руках Бенито Абеляра.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Вы ведь ратуете за их брак, верно? Судя по тому, в каком состоянии я покинул сеньора Торреса, не удивлюсь, если он даст им свое благословение.</p><p>— Что вы имеете в виду? — проявил интерес Диего, поворачивая к Пинье голову. Это движение тут же отозвалось болью в затылке.</p><p>— Видите ли, Игнасио Торрес неглупый человек — он смог оценить преданность Бенито Абеляра сеньорите Торрес и ее семье. Конечно, он не сразу понял, что Абеляр в одиночку смог обездвижить сеньора Гутиерреса, но я его заверил, что так и было. Правду говорить легко и приятно, не так ли, сеньор Зорро? — и Пинья кивнул на распятие.</p><p>— Несомненно, — равнодушно согласился Диего.</p><p>— Сеньорита Торрес просила поблагодарить вас и команданте за помощь. Если бы вы не обратили внимание на угрозы на стене, мы бы до сих пор не знали про сеньора Гутиерреса и сеньор Торрес скорее всего был бы уже мертв.  </p><p>— Просто случайность, — ответил Диего. — Я оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. Честно сказать, благодарить вам нужно Бенито, ведь это из-за его свидания с Эленой я пошел прогуляться к задней части дома.</p><p>— Предпочитаю все же отблагодарить вас, — улыбнулся Пинья, — ведь вы смогли убедить команданте взяться за эту ниточку.</p><p>— Вы преувеличиваете мою роль в этом деле, лисенсиадо, — вздохнул Диего. — Именно команданте связал цитаты из Библии с землетрясением и школой.</p><p>— Хм, а мне он говорил, будто именно вы добились от того индейца — Иктана, да? — нужной информации.</p><p>Диего согласно прикрыл глаза, затем раздумал их открывать — так головная боль чуть утихла.</p><p>— Вы совсем бледны, — произнес Пинья. — Только не говорите, что с вами все в порядке — вы даже не стали возражать, когда я назвал вас Зорро. </p><p>— Наверное, ослышался.</p><p>— Разумеется, ослышались. А когда я заметил, что на вас другой костюм, вы не попытались апеллировать к жаре или привычке менять костюмы дважды за день.</p><p>— Перестаньте меня мучить, сеньор Пинья, — взмолился Диего, открывая глаза. — Я не могу ни о чем думать: у меня раскалывается голова, и все, чего я хочу, — это умереть до того, как узнаю еще о каких-нибудь преступлениях своих друзей.</p><p>— Сказали бы сразу, — ответил Пинья и поднялся. — Уверен, у падре Фелипе должно быть лекарство от боли. Я сейчас поищу.</p><p>Диего почувствовал укол вины — он сорвался на одного из немногих людей, неравнодушных к его самочувствию, который всего лишь хотел обрадовать его новостями про Элену и Бенито. А то, что он себя выдал… Диего почему-то казалось, что Пинья сохранит его тайну так же, как Монастарио. </p><p>Пинья вернулся не скоро, но ожидание стоило того. Выпив разведенный в воде порошок, Диего с облегчением вздохнул — лекарство еще не подействовало, но Диего вдруг понял, что очень хочет пить. </p><p>— Можно мне еще воды? — попросил он.</p><p>Пинья ушел и вернулся уже с полным кувшином. Он наблюдал, как Диего осушает стакан за стаканом, пока вода не закончилась.</p><p>— Пойду предложу и команданте, — произнес Пинья, забирая у него стакан. — Могу я вас оставить?</p><p>Диего кивнул, уже чувствуя, как к нему возвращаются силы. Пинья улыбнулся и направился в сторону жилых помещений — там он, должно быть, брал лекарство и воду. </p><p>Один Диего был не долго. Скоро к нему подошел Монастарио, и весь его вид говорил, что он чем-то разозлен.</p><p>— Черт возьми, де ла Вега, почему вы не сказали, что вам так плохо? Спасибо, хоть Пинья мне сообщил, а то бы я так и пребывал в уверенности, что вы тут просто отдыхаете. А ведь я вас спрашивал! — Монастарио понизил голос и продолжил с горечью: — Так и думал, что вы не все мне говорите. И не смотрите на меня так, вы прекрасно знаете, что я не только о вашей головной боли. Серьезно, дон Диего, мы же договорились…</p><p>Диего не мог вспомнить никакой договоренности, по которой он должен все рассказывать Монастарио — наверное, тот имел в виду что-то другое. Но думать об этом не хотелось. </p><p>— Мне уже гораздо лучше, — честно ответил Диего — головная боль сделалась терпимой. — Я даже готов к вам присоединиться.</p><p>— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Монастарио. — Мне еще не хватало вашего хладного трупа. Как я должен буду объяснить дону Алехандро ваше состояние? </p><p>— Отца все равно нет дома, — пожал плечами Диего. — Он уехал в Сан-Диего посмотреть новых лошадей. </p><p>— О, тогда у меня будет время спрятать тело, — улыбнулся Монастарио.</p><p>— Можете делать с моим телом все, что угодно, — заверил Диего.</p><p>— Пока не могу, — вздохнул Монастарио с сожалением. — Я должен убедиться, что сеньор Гутиеррес доставлен в тюрьму и его надежно охраняют. </p><p>— Команданте! — окликнул Пинья от входа. — Можно вас?  </p><p>— Извинитесь за меня перед сеньором Пиньей, — попросил Диего. — Я был с ним груб. </p><p>— Мне сложно в это поверить, но я выполню вашу просьбу, — кивнул Монастарио.</p><p>Когда Монастарио ушел, Диего вернулся на тайный склад. Он открыл все сундуки и мешки, до которых мог добраться, и обнаружил, что в них не только оружие и пули с порохом, но и одежда, обувь и даже предметы первой необходимости вроде мыла. Один сундук был доверху заполнен гвоздями разного размера, и Диего мысленно похвалил кузнеца за столь качественную работу. На некоторых мешках были следы муки — значит, падре намеревался обеспечить индейцев и хлебом. Это тогда, когда Монастарио просил снабдить зерном своих людей. </p><p>Не желая больше видеть эти припасы, Диего вышел и покинул церковь. Распятие его больше не успокаивало, наоборот — оно напоминало о том, что не все священнослужители достойны своего сана. </p><p>Диего нашел Монастарио за воротами миссии — он что-то говорил Пинье, а тот за ним записывал. Увидев Диего, Монастарио приглашающе махнул рукой, и он к ним присоединился.</p><p>— Лисенсиадо согласился заняться сеньором Гутиерресом, — сообщил Монастарио. — Мне осталось лишь подписать распоряжение, по которому он может действовать от моего имени.</p><p>— Здорово, — обрадовался Диего. — Значит, вы скоро освободитесь?</p><p>— Да, и смогу проводить вас домой.</p><p>— В этом нет необходимости, — смутился Диего, — я прекрасно себя чувствую. Сносно чувствую, — исправился он, заметив направленные на себя недоверчивые взгляды. </p><p>— И все же мне будет спокойнее, если я вас провожу, — возразил Монастарио и повернулся к Пинье: — На чем я остановился?</p><p>Пока Монастарио заканчивал диктовать, Диего подошел к привязанным тут же коням. Белоснежный конь Монастарио понюхал протянутую руку и ткнулся в нее губами. Диего ласково погладил его по гриве.</p><p>— Так значит тебя зовут Астолфо, дружок? Небось испугался, когда Хавьер выстрелил рядом с тобой? А потом еще пришлось куда-то везти этого человека, да? Бедняга, — Диего похлопал его по крупу. — Скучал по хозяину? — Астолфо всхрапнул и требовательно толкнул его в плечо. — Ах ты проказник, — улыбнулся Диего и принялся наглаживать морду коня. — Не волнуйся, у Монастарио просто не было времени хорошенько тебя приласкать.</p><p>— О чем это вы там шепчетесь с Астолфо? — с улыбкой спросил Монастарио, подходя. Он тоже погладил Астолфо по холке, затем окинул Диего одобрительным взглядом: — Вы выглядите лучше. Готовы? — и Монастарио указал на коня, на котором они приехали в миссию.</p><p>Диего кивнул. Оба вскочили на коней, и тут их остановил Пинья:  </p><p>— Дон Диего, подождите, — и, ничего не объясняя, он устремился в церковь, откуда вышел уже с охапкой черной одежды.</p><p>— Совсем забыл, — смутился Диего. — Спасибо, сеньор Пинья.</p><p>Пинья запихнул одежду в седельную сумку и произнес с сочувствием:</p><p>— Будьте осторожнее, дон Диего. Вы признались уже четвертый или пятый раз за день. </p><p>Монастарио расхохотался.</p><p>— Почему меня это не удивляет? — простонал он, вытирая выступившие слезы.</p><p>Диего вздохнул и развел руками:</p><p>— Сегодня явно не мой день.</p><p> </p><p>Оказавшись на главной дороге, Диего не выдержал и поинтересовался:</p><p>— Почему вы так уверены, что Пинья не раскроет мою тайну? А вы явно так думаете, если ничего ему не сказали.</p><p>Какое-то время Монастарио задумчиво его разглядывал, затем все же ответил:</p><p>— Знаете, дон Диего, меня удивляет, как плохо вы разбираетесь в людях. — Диего тут же помрачнел, вспомнив про падре Фелипе и дона Начо. — Простите, не хотел вас задеть.  </p><p>— Нет уж, продолжайте — я хочу знать, — потребовал Диего и тут же добавил с извиняющейся улыбкой: — Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Мало кто принимает Пинью всерьез, — принялся объяснять Монастарио, — и уж тем более мало кто его уважает. А вы вдобавок выше по положению и ничего не выигрываете от его хорошего отношения. Когда Пинья понял, что вы во всех смыслах считаете его ровней, — Монастарио хмыкнул, — он не устоял. </p><p>— Он мне правда нравится, — признал Диего. — Он о вас заботится, и он умен.</p><p>— Интересные у вас приоритеты, дон Диего. </p><p>— Уж какие есть, — Диего стер с лица улыбку и произнес самым серьезным тоном: — Вы неправы в одном, капитан.</p><p>— В чем же?</p><p>— Вы сказали, что я не разбираюсь в людях…</p><p>— Послушайте, забудьте об этом, — прервал Монастарио виновато. </p><p>— В вас же я разобрался, — закончил Диего с улыбкой и пришпорил коня.</p><p> </p><p>Пока они ехали, хорошее настроение улетучилось. Стоило Диего вспомнить, как сильно он зависел от расположения падре Фелипе, как любил его и уважал, считал самым мудрым человеком после отца, как до последнего не хотел верить, что падре способен на что-то плохое, — и мир начинал рушиться. А потом он начинал думать о доне Начо и о том, как, наверное, сейчас плохо Элене. «Надеюсь, Бенито с ней, — Диего покосился на скачущего рядом Монастарио. — Надеюсь, Пинья прав, и все у них будет хорошо». От всех этих мыслей у Диего вновь разболелась голова. В какой-то момент он стал думать о доне Начо как об Игнасио Торресе, и стало немного легче — стало казаться, что он не был таким уж близким другом и потеря невелика.  </p><p>Когда они подъехали к асьенде де ла Вега, Диего выехал вперед и направился к пещере Зорро. Монастарио, ничего не спрашивая, последовал за ним. Спешившись у входа в пещеру, Диего громко прокашлялся и вошел. Как он и думал, Бернардо ждал его внутри, а Торнадо мирно жевал сено из кормушки. Вздохнув с облегчением, Диего поспешил обнять коня. Когда вошел Монастарио, Бернардо бурно зажестикулировал, но Диего успокаивающе сжал его плечо и объяснил, что Монастарио известно и про тайный ход тоже. Затем он вкратце рассказал о сегодняшних приключениях, ибо Бернардо продолжил выглядеть обеспокоенным. Разговор дался Диего тяжело, но он не хотел, чтобы Бернардо за него волновался. Когда он закончил, Монастарио пробормотал: «Так я и думал». Диего вопросительно на него взглянул, не понимая, к чему было это замечание, но тут Бернардо дернул его за рукав и указал пальцем на свое ухо. Застонав, Диего спрятал лицо в ладонях. Все это время он разговаривал с предположительно глухонемым слугой, и Монастарио, конечно, понял, что Бернардо не глухой. </p><p>— Прими моего коня, любезный, — услышал Диего голос Монастарио. — Расседлай его, напои и накорми, пожалуйста. И другого тоже.</p><p>Подняв голову, Диего кивнул Бернардо. Тот вышел наружу и вернулся уже с Астолфо и вторым конем. Не решаясь смотреть в сторону Монастарио, Диего спросил, когда вернется отец. Бернардо очертил в воздухе круг и ткнул наверх, затем показал два пальца.</p><p>— Через два дня? — уточнил Диего. — Что-то он долго. — Бернардо пожал плечами и изобразил, что пишет. — Он оставил для меня записку? — Бернардо кивнул и вновь ткнул пальцем вверх. — Записка в моей спальне?.. Нет? В его кабинете? — Бернардо кивнул, затем улыбнулся и указал на свое лицо, затем на лицо Диего и принялся совершать круговые движения. — Не понимаю, — нахмурился Диего.</p><p>— Ваш слуга имеет в виду, что вам не помешало бы помыться, — подсказал Монастарио.</p><p>Бернардо закивал и вновь указал наверх, затем стал зачерпывать руками воображаемую воду и выливать ее вниз. Диего хлопнул себя по лбу:</p><p>— Прости, Бернардо, я совсем забыл. Ты же приготовил мне ванну, да? Вода еще теплая?</p><p>Бернардо покачал головой, ткнул на нагрудный карман, на Диего и Торнадо, затем снова начал показывать выливающуюся воду. Диего посмотрел на Монастарио, тот усмехнулся:</p><p>— Видимо, вода еще не набрана, чтобы не остыть к вашему возвращению.</p><p>Диего виновато кивнул. Он слишком устал и даже перестал понимать Бернардо, чего раньше с ним не случалось. </p><p>— Можешь наполнить ванну, — вновь сказал Монастарио, и Бернардо поспешил к лестнице. </p><p>— Кажется, из меня сейчас плохая компания, — вздохнул Диего. — Отправляйтесь лучше домой, капитан. </p><p>— Только после того, как провожу вас наверх, а то вы, не дай бог, споткнетесь и сломаете шею.</p><p>— Как вам угодно, — согласился Диего — сил спорить у него не было. Кроме того, Монастарио отвлекал его от грустных мыслей.</p><p>Через некоторое время вернулся Бернардо и начал жестикулировать. Диего извинился и кивнул на Монастарио. Пока Бернардо что-то тому объяснял, Диего остановил взгляд на дальней стене пещеры и замер, стараясь ни о чем не думать. </p><p>— Ванна готова, — перевел Монастарио. — Слуги отпущены. Бернардо — ведь так зовут вашего слугу? — спрашивает, нужно ли вам что-то еще. — Диего покачал головой. — Ему остаться? </p><p>Диего взглянул на Бернардо и благодарно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Спасибо, Бернардо, можешь быть свободен. И не беспокой меня, пожалуйста, хотя бы до завтра… Нет, я в порядке, просто хочу побыть один.</p><p>Бернардо кивнул и занялся чисткой лошадей. </p><p>Оказавшись в спальне, Диего перестал сдерживаться и упал на кровать лицом вниз. Через минуту он услышал нерешительное:</p><p>— Мне уйти?</p><p>— Нет, — пробормотал Диего в одеяло.</p><p>Еще через несколько минут Монастарио уточнил:</p><p>— Вы будете принимать ванну?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Вам помочь?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Когда ничего не произошло, Диего вздохнул и слез с кровати. Сняв куртку, он вопросительно посмотрел на Монастарио:</p><p>— Почему вы не раздеваетесь? </p><p>— Вы хотите?.. — Монастарио взглянул на ванну.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Монастарио кивнул и стал расстегивать мундир. Оставшись в одних кальсонах, Диего запоздало подошел к двери и запер ее, затем помог Монастарио снять брюки.</p><p>— А Бернардо не войдет через тайный ход? — спросил Монастарио.</p><p>— Нет, он никогда не беспокоит меня, если я его не позову.</p><p>— Какой у вас хороший слуга.</p><p>— Бернардо — чудо, — согласился Диего и стянул с себя кальсоны.</p><p>Монастарио покраснел. Сам он белье не снял. </p><p>— Если позволите, ванну удобнее принимать голым, — произнес Диего.</p><p>— Да, но…</p><p>Диего подошел к Монастарио и обнял его.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, капитан, — тихо попросил он, — мне нужно… ощутить что-то реальное.</p><p>— Никогда не мог вам отказать, — улыбнулся Монастарио и шлепнул его по заду. — Залезайте в воду.</p><p>Диего так и сделал и принялся наблюдать, как Монастарио снимает кальсоны. Он никогда не видел Монастарио полностью обнаженным и не мог не отметить ничем теперь не скрываемую красоту. К сожалению, сил для любовных утех у него не осталось. </p><p>Монастарио вступил в ванну и сел, упершись о бортик, и приглашающе развел руки. Диего облокотился спиной о грудь Монастарио и сполз ниже, подняв ноги в коленях, так что вода доходила ему до плеч. Монастарио обнял его ногами, и Диего глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением обнаженного тела под собой. </p><p>Через несколько минут Монастарио начал смывать с него грязь — это было похоже больше на ласку, чем на мытье. Его руки нежно гладили грудь Диего, его бедра и ноги. Один раз он накрыл член Диего, но, не обнаружив возбуждения, убрал руку. И Диего прорвало. Эмоции, которые он сдерживал несколько часов, хлынули наружу, и по щекам потекли слезы. Диего всхлипывал и давился, пытался остановиться, но получалось только хуже. Монастарио крепко его обнял и прошептал: «Все хорошо, все будет хорошо». Диего развезло еще сильнее, и он вцепился в руки Монастарио своими, как утопающий за соломинку.    </p><p>Когда тело перестало содрогаться от рыданий и слезы высохли, Диего обессиленно откинулся назад на грудь Монастарио. Голова ощущалась тяжелой и чужой, а в затылке начала пульсировать тупая ноющая боль. </p><p>— Не оставляйте меня, — попросил он, сжимая руку Монастарио. — Лисенсиадо справится сегодня без вас.</p><p>— Знаю, что справится, — Монастарио провел мокрой рукой по волосам Диего, и боль немного отступила.</p><p>— Еще, — попросил Диего.</p><p>Монастарио вновь провел пальцами по его голове, и Диего довольно вздохнул. Скоро его волосы стали полностью мокрыми и чистыми. </p><p>— Мне бы тоже не помешало смыть пыль с волос, — заметил Монастарио, не переставая поглаживать голову Диего.</p><p>— М-м-м… — Диего чуть повернул голову. — Не останавливайтесь, капитан.</p><p>— Слушаюсь, дон Диего, — улыбнулся Монастарио.</p><p>Он продолжил массировать его голову, и Диего не заметил, как задремал. </p><p>Проснулся он, когда вода уже остыла. Монастарио лежал неподвижно, откинув голову на бортик ванны, и похрапывал. Его ноги, выглядывающие из воды, покрылись мурашками от холода, а руки, обнимавшие Диего, сползли вниз, застыв в неудобном положении. Диего сел и взглянул в лицо Монастарио — он выглядел сильно уставшим. По-прежнему сухие волосы были в дорожной пыли, на лбу виднелись грязные подтеки, а под глазами темнели круги. Монастарио не пошевелился, когда Диего сполоснул ему лицо, но храпеть перестал. Диего почувствовал себя виноватым: погруженный в собственные страдания, он не обращал внимания на самочувствие Монастарио. </p><p>Встав перед Монастарио на колени, Диего приподнял его голову и стал смывать грязь с волос. Он почти закончил, когда Монастарио вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза:</p><p>— Что?.. Я… Простите… Я уже ухожу.  </p><p>Монастарио, видимо, еще не совсем проснулся, раз не помнил, что обещал остаться.</p><p>— Тс-с, — ответил Диего, — Переночуете у меня.</p><p>Монастарио недоуменно взглянул в сторону закрытых ставнями окон, сквозь которые проникал дневной свет.</p><p>— Вы совсем замерзли, — посочувствовал Диего, обнимая его за колено. — Идемте в постель.</p><p>Он помог Монастарио встать и вытер его приготовленной заботливым Бернардо простыней, затем вытерся сам. Резко повернувшись к кровати, он схватился за голову и не удержался от проклятий. Монастарио обеспокоенно к нему шагнул, но Диего остановил его движением руки:</p><p>— Дайте мне, пожалуйста, порошок от головной боли. На каминной полке.</p><p>Монастарио развел порошок в стакане воды и протянул его Диего. Диего одним глотком опорожнил стакан и залез под одеяло. Свернувшись клубком, он закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы лекарство скорее подействовало. Он слышал, как Монастарио проверил, заперта ли дверь, затем — звук приближающихся шагов. Матрас рядом с Диего прогнулся, и Монастарио растянулся рядом, обняв его руками. Диего уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, и Монастарио стал гладить его по волосам. Затем руки легли ему на спину, и до Диего стало доноситься ровное дыхание. Вскоре лекарство начало действовать, и Диего тоже удалось забыться.        </p><p> </p><p>Первым, что почувствовал Диего, проснувшись, был член Монастарио, упирающийся ему в зад. За окном было еще светло, и Диего прикинул, что проспал всего несколько часов. Тем не менее, он чувствовал себя достаточно отдохнувшим, а отчаяние отступило, дав место другим эмоциям. Тихое дыхание в шею, обнимающие его руки, ощущение обнаженной груди и возбужденного члена сзади — все это вызывало у Диего лишь одно желание. Он перевернулся на другой бок и прижался к Монастарио. Тот все еще спал, и Диего получал удовольствие от обнимания расслабленного тела. Волосы Монастарио высохли и падали на лоб, забавно топорщась на макушке. Диего отвел челку назад, но она вновь упала на лоб, закрыв один глаз. Полюбовавшись лицом Монастарио, Диего с любопытством положил ладонь на его пах — Монастарио зашевелился, но так и не проснулся. Диего погладил его член, и рот Монастарио приоткрылся — он глубоко вздохнул и что-то пробормотал, сжав Диего в объятьях, затем вновь обмяк. Эта ситуация возбуждала Диего, и он потерся бедрами о Монастарио, затем начал дрочить его член в полную силу. Монастарио вновь зашевелился и открыл глаза.</p><p>— Диего? — сонно пробормотал он. Взгляд принял более осмысленное выражение, и он повторил: — Дон Диего, что?.. — и запнулся.</p><p>Диего перестал дрочить член Монастарио и вопросительно приподнял брови. Выражение лица Монастарио было бесценно: смущение и страх мешались с удивлением и возбуждением.</p><p>— «…Что вы делаете?» — подсказал Диего и улыбнулся. — Простите, вы так сладко спали, что я не удержался.  </p><p>— Не удержались? — повторил Монастарио и моргнул.</p><p>Диего потерся о него своим членом, и Монастарио замер. </p><p>— Теперь понятно? — прошептал Диего и потянулся к его губам. </p><p>Поначалу Монастарио отвечал слабо, затем — с большим жаром, когда закинул ногу на талию Диего, прижав его к себе вплотную. Диего обхватил Монастарио за плечи и застонал ему в рот. </p><p>— Я хочу тебя… вас, — прошептал Монастарио в перерывах между поцелуями.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>— Хочу войти в тебя, — Монастарио положил руку ему на зад.</p><p>— И я этого хочу.</p><p>— Я имею в виду, полностью, — уточнил Монастарио.</p><p>— Я понял вас с первого раза, — улыбнулся Диего. </p><p>Он перегнулся через Монастарио и вынул из тумбы баночку с кукурузным маслом. </p><p>— Откуда это у вас? — удивился Монастарио. </p><p>— Так приятнее было удовлетворять себя, — объяснил Диего.</p><p>Он улегся на подушки и поднял ноги в коленях, посмотрев на Монастарио:</p><p>— Вы когда-нибудь это делали? Я имею в виду, были снизу? — Монастарио покачал головой. — Тогда смотрите, — он немного смутился. — Потом сможете делать это сами… если, конечно, захотите.</p><p>Монастарио с сосредоточенным видом устроился у него в ногах, следя за руками Диего. Диего раздвинул ноги пошире и начал себя растягивать, засунув внутрь один палец. Он часто делал это, когда хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто дрочка, но не при посторонних. Диего пришлось признать, что присутствие Монастарио скорее отвлекало, чем возбуждало, и выглядел он так, будто разучивает новый удар в фехтовании. По крайней мере, Диего так его и представлял — серьезным, внимательным, запоминающим каждое мимолетное движение. </p><p>Диего вытащил палец и черпнул еще масла, после чего засунул в себя уже два пальца. Монастарио открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл. </p><p>— Вы что-то хотели спросить? — произнес Диего через пару минут.</p><p>— Это выглядит довольно болезненным, — неуверенно произнес Монастарио. </p><p>— Разве похоже, что мне больно? — улыбнулся Диего.</p><p>— Нет, но… — Монастарио сглотнул. — Просто я подумал, что если бы на вашем месте был я…</p><p>— Вы не обязаны быть снизу, если не хотите, — возразил Диего, не прекращая себя растягивать. — Меня вполне устраивает эта позиция, я не настаиваю, чтобы мы менялись.</p><p>— Дело не в том, что я не хочу быть снизу, — смущенно признался Монастарио. — Просто мне стыдно, что весь мой опыт тут не пригодится. </p><p>— Ваш военный опыт уж точно, — хмыкнул Диего, засунув третий палец. — Хотя вы, наверное, отлично бы командовали процессом, — и Диего попытался сымитировать интонации Монастарио, когда тот отдает приказы: — «Дон Диего, а теперь третий палец!», «Дон Диего, перестаньте отвлекаться на мои губы — вы остановились», «Дон Диего, нельзя ли побыстрее, я опаздываю на построение?»</p><p>Удивление на лице Монастарио сменилось хитрым выражением, он прищурился и лукаво улыбнулся:</p><p>— Вам бы этого хотелось, не так ли? Чтобы я отдавал приказы?</p><p>Диего вынужден был признать, что эта идея ему понравилась. Монастарио продолжил, взглянув на увеличившийся член Диего:</p><p>— Вас возбуждает мысль о том, что я буду вами командовать? </p><p>Диего кивнул, чувствуя, как его щеки заливает краска. Странно, его не смущало, что Монастарио во всех подробностях видит, как он себя растягивает, но Монастарио, приказывающий ему кончить… Да, Диего бы этого хотелось.</p><p>— Могу я?.. — Монастарио указал на зад Диего и поднял руку, сложив три пальца вместе. </p><p>Диего удивился, что Монастарио изъявил желание так скоро, а не в следующий раз в лучшем случае, но ему действительно хотелось ощутить пальцы Монастарио внутри. Его бывшие партнеры никогда до такого не опускались. Диего кивнул, и Монастарио аккуратно обмакнул пальцы в кукурузное масло и слил излишки. </p><p>— Скажете, если я что-то буду делать не так?</p><p>— А я думал, это вы собирались отдавать приказы, — отшутился Диего.</p><p>— Буду, если вы так хотите, но позже.</p><p>Монастарио лег на постели, облокотившись о локоть, и медленно, очень медленно, наполовину засунул указательный палец внутрь, затем вопросительно взглянул на Диего. </p><p>— Не осторожничайте так, — сказал Диего, — я же себя уже растянул. Используйте сразу три пальца.</p><p>— Терпение, дон Диего, терпение, — произнес Монастарио с улыбкой. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы вы несколько дней не смогли ездить верхом.</p><p>— Все равно будет болеть, — дернул плечом Диего. — Поверьте мне. </p><p>— Как скажете, — и Монастарио засунул все три пальца.</p><p>Диего пошевелился, привыкая к новым ощущениям, но ничего особенного не почувствовал.</p><p>— Хм, — произнес Монастарио, следя за его лицом, и стал двигать пальцами, постоянно меняя угол.</p><p>В какой-то момент он коснулся заветной точки внутри, и Диего дернулся. Заметив это, Монастарио несколько раз повторил движение, пока не добился повторной реакции.   </p><p>— А ну-ка, — с исследовательским интересом пробормотал он и засунул под поясницу Диего кусок сложенного в несколько раз одеяла, приподняв его зад. </p><p>Теперь каждый толчок доставлял Диего удовольствие, и он стал подаваться бедрами навстречу Монастарио, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на его пальцы. Заметив это, Монастарио попытался засунуть пальцы глубже, но их длины не хватало. </p><p>— К черту пальцы, — выдохнул Диего, — трахните меня уже.</p><p>Монастарио выглядел шокированным таким выбором слов, но Диего было все равно, как грубо это прозвучало. Монастарио встал на колени, закинул его ноги себе на талию и одним рывком вошел в него. Оба застонали. </p><p>— Как хорошо, — выдохнул Монастарио, продолжая толкаться в Диего. — Гораздо лучше, чем… раньше. </p><p>Монастарио скорее всего хотел сказать «чем с другими», но, видимо, в последний момент передумал. Диего не понимал, почему он пытается скрыть прежние связи — в этом не было ничего зазорного, если только Монастарио не перебивался заезжими актерами. В кругу Диего к таким «милашкам» в платьях и с членом между ног относились не лучше, чем к проституткам. Хотя Диего допускал, что с Монастарио они шли бесплатно и добровольно — он был довольно красив и заботлив в постели. </p><p>— Не могли бы вы подложить больше одеяла, пожалуйста? — просипел Диего, изгибаясь.</p><p>Монастарио остановился и сделал, как попросил Диего, затем снова в него вошел. Диего потянулся было к своему члену, но передумал и сосредоточился на лице Монастарио. Монастарио раскраснелся, волосы облепили лоб, а рот все время был приоткрыт. Он неотрывно смотрел на Диего, пока его глаза не закрылись, и он не издал протяжный стон. Затем Монастарио вновь распахнул глаза и неожиданно остановился.</p><p>— Я что-то делаю не так? — спросил он. — Ваше возбуждение уменьшилось.</p><p>Диего не хотел в этом признаваться, чтобы не расстраивать Монастарио, но пальцами тот управлялся лучше. А если поменять позу?.. Диего сел в постели и поманил Монастарио:</p><p>— Ложитесь лучше вы, — и добавил с улыбкой: — Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь лишать вас невинности.</p><p>Монастарио послушно лег на место Диего и так же, как он, поднял ноги в коленях.</p><p>— Это не обязательно, — заметил Диего, — впрочем, не помешает. </p><p>Он сел на живот Монастарио так, что его член упирался ему в спину, и подождал немного, привыкая — поза наездника была для него новой. Монастарио не мог оторвать взгляда от паха Диего, и, судя по его виду, ему все нравилось. Он положил руки на бедра Диего и вопросительно посмотрел ему в лицо. Диего приподнялся и без предупреждения опустился на член Монастарио. И замер. Монастарио несколько раз рефлекторно толкнулся вверх, затем остановился и произнес смущенно:</p><p>— Извините. </p><p>Диего промолчал, сосредоточившись на ощущениях — он впустил член Монастарио на всю его немалую длину, и пока что ему было неприятно. Более-менее привыкнув, он начал медленно подниматься и опускаться, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Вид у Монастарио по-прежнему был виноватым — он прекрасно видел, как проходит возбуждение у Диего, и, наверное, стыдился собственного удовольствия. Руки Монастарио подрагивали, но оставались на его бедрах. Диего предположил, что он боится сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не стало хуже.  </p><p>— Вы можете мне помочь, — подсказал Диего, опуская глаза на свой обмякший член.</p><p>Монастарио с облегчением обхватил его рукой и начал поглаживать. Диего вновь задвигался, заметив, как это распаляет Монастарио. Он кусал губы и издавал стоны, затем вдруг начал умолять: </p><p>— Пожалуйста, сильнее! Глубже!.. Аргх… Пресвятая Мадонна!.. М-м-м… Простите, я больше не могу… Не слушайте меня, дон Диего, не торопитесь… О-о-о, как же хорошо! </p><p>Диего предполагал, что Монастарио окажется тихим любовником, но не мог ошибиться сильнее. Это было странно и даже возбуждающе. Диего почувствовал, как у него снова встает. Одновременно с этим он наконец нашел удобное положение, наклонившись вперед. Монастарио перестал сдерживаться и принялся толкаться навстречу Диего, издавая хрипы и стоны. </p><p>Когда член Монастарио попал в то самое место, Диего не удержался и вскрикнул — так долго он этого ждал. Монастарио зарычал и попытался попасть туда же. Теперь он бил в одну и ту же точку постоянно, и Диего закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись ощущениям. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так хорошо, и мечтал, чтобы Монастарио не останавливался, пока не сведет его с ума. </p><p>— Боюсь, я долго не протяну, — выдавил Монастарио.</p><p>Диего открыл глаза. Монастарио под ним загнанно дышал и издавал протяжные стоны, цепляясь руками за простыни. Его рот был приоткрыт, и на подушку стекала слюна. Диего понял, что Монастарио близок к разрядке, и ускорил темп, желая кончить вместе с ним. Монастарио закрыл глаза и засунул в рот кулак, пытаясь заглушить стоны, но это не очень-то помогло — он лишь испачкал его слюной. Диего уперся руками в постель по обе стороны от Монастарио, и каждый толчок стал приносить еще больше наслаждения. Диего обругал себя, что не додумался сделать так раньше. Теперь же, судя по невнятным хрипам Монастарио, он кончит позже. </p><p>— Посмотрите на меня, — попросил Диего.</p><p>Монастарио открыл глаза — они казались почти черными — и остановил взгляд на лице Диего. В нем было столько эмоций, столько любви, что Диего всхлипнул и опустил голову. Монастарио вновь сжал его бедра, бормоча: «О, Диего, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Диего! Глубже! Да, именно так… Диего, не дай мне кончить! Нет! Пожалуйста… О-о-о…». Неожиданно Монастарио весь напрягся, замер, потом обмяк, и Диего почувствовал, как он кончил внутри него. </p><p>Глядя в расслабленное лицо Монастарио, Диего продолжил скакать на потерявшем прежнюю твердость члене. Монастарио нежно посмотрел на Диего и провел рукой по его потной груди. Диего застонал и попытался ускориться еще больше, но натруженные мышцы запротестовали. Тут его зад обхватили сильные руки, и Монастарио принялся с силой насаживать Диего на свой член. Толчки участились, и Диего уже не мог сдерживать постоянные стоны. Они мешались с просьбами Монастарио кончить прямо сейчас, иначе у него снова встанет от одного лишь вида Диего на грани. На члене выступила смазка, и Монастарио одной рукой стал дрочить Диего, другой продолжая поддерживать его за зад. Монастарио говорил что-то еще, но Диего его уже не слышал. Несколько последних толчков, влажных звуков плоти о плоть — и Диего вскрикнул, излившись в руку Монастарио. Он закрыл глаза и продолжил двигаться, желая продлить оргазм, но вот эйфория прошла, и он посмотрел на Монастарио. Тот слизывал с пальцев его сперму, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век.</p><p>Диего обессиленно распластался на Монастарио, чувствуя, как его член выходит у него из зада, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Монастарио собственнически обнял его обеими руками, и они какое-то время лежали молча в приятной истоме. </p><p>— Я должен извиниться, — произнес вдруг Монастарио серьезно, — я кончил слишком рано и чуть не испортил вам удовольствие. Надеюсь, такое больше не повторится.</p><p>Это прозвучало так официально, что Диего не выдержал и рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я не в обиде, — и он поцеловал его в плечо.</p><p>Монастарио погладил Диего по волосам и вернул руку ему на поясницу. Сердцебиение под ухом Диего постепенно успокаивалось, и он сам почувствовал подступающую сонливость. Когда дыхание Монастарио выровнялось, а объятья ослабли, Диего заснул вполне счастливым.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Диего проснулся, было уже утро, и вовсю светило солнце. Монастарио — а это мог быть только он — водил пальцем по его обнаженной спине, и Диего сладко потянулся, упершись руками в изголовье кровати. Ласка тут же прекратилась, и раздалось покашливание. </p><p>— Как вы долго спите, — судя по интонациям, Монастарио улыбался.</p><p>Диего перевернулся на спину и зевнул. Монастарио сидел на краю кровати уже полностью одетый и с нежностью на него смотрел.</p><p>— Это все ночные вылазки Зорро, — ответил Диего, снова зевая. — Он нарушил мне режим сна. Вы давно встали?</p><p>— Около часа.</p><p>Диего представил, как весь этот час Монастарио смотрел на него спящего. Слава Мадонне, он был по пояс накрыт одеялом. Будто читая его мысли, Монастарио сказал:</p><p>— Не знал, что вы имеете привычку сбрасывать во сне одеяло. Ночью было довольно холодно. </p><p>Диего покраснел:</p><p>— Мне было тепло.</p><p>— Вы словно печка, — кивнул Монастарио, улыбаясь краешком губ. — И все же под утро вы надо мной сжалились и оставили одеяло в покое.</p><p>Диего вспомнил, что Монастарио предпочитал утепляться перед сном, но всегда считал, что в казармах просто холодно. Видимо, ему было холодно и в его спальне. Сам Диего часто спал в одних кальсонах — после Мадрида он так и не привык к жарким калифорнийским ночам.</p><p>— Мне пора, — продолжил Монастарио. — Лисенсиадо Пинья уже, наверное, меня ищет, да и надо закончить с этим делом.</p><p>Сон как рукой сняло. Диего резко сел в постели, чуть не столкнув с нее Монастарио:</p><p>— Что вы решили насчет падре Фелипе?</p><p>— Что я мог решить? — Монастарио успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Диего. — Миссия не в моей компетенции. Я, разумеется, отправлю гонца в Гвадалахару, но пока там рассмотрят мои обвинения и вышлют судью, пройдет много времени. И наземное сообщение с Мексикой теперь небезопасно — то, что раньше заняло бы максимум полгода, сейчас может растянуться до года и больше.</p><p>— А если попробовать через губернатора в Монтеррее? — вспомнил Диего. — Дона Начо… сеньора Торреса он принял достаточно быстро. </p><p>— Боюсь, тут понадобится вмешательство судей из аудиенсии Гвадалахары, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Это слишком серьезная проблема, затрагивающая интересы империи. Но есть и положительный момент — ситуация с падре Фелипе может оказаться значимым доводом в пользу принятия закона о секуляризации миссий. А как только его одобрит вице-король Мексики, он приобретет силу и в Калифорнии. </p><p>— И как вы поступите?</p><p>— Я все-таки обязан обо всем сообщить, даже если ответа дождусь не скоро. Но для полного отчета мне не хватает информации.</p><p>— Хм? </p><p>— Падре Фелипе уверил нас, что не имеет отношения к преступлениям Хавьера Гутиерреса, и это может оказаться правдой. Индеец окончательно спятил и действительно мог слушаться указаний свыше, но это необходимо проверить. Что, если божественным голосом был наш монах? </p><p>— Вы хотите расспросить Хавьера подробнее, — кивнул Диего. — Я бы еще поговорил с Иктаном — мне кажется, он не все рассказал. Но как вы уговорите Хавьера сотрудничать?</p><p>— У него есть сын, Хесус, — напомнил Монастарио, — который находится сейчас в какой-то индейской деревне на излечении. Если мы выясним, что это за деревня, то у нас появится рычаг давления на Гутиерреса. Он, наверное, пойдет на все, чтобы обеспечить безопасность сына.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь угрожать ребенку? — нахмурился Диего.</p><p>— Нет, я всего лишь сделаю вид, что он в моей власти. </p><p>— Мне это не нравится, — честно сказал Диего. — Так Хавьер расскажет вам все, что вы захотите, и вы не узнаете, правда это или нет.</p><p>— Что вы предлагаете?</p><p>— Съездим сначала к Иктану — он невысокого мнения о падре, насколько я понял. Возможно, узнав, что Хавьер покушался на дона Сантьяго и дона На… сеньора Торреса, он расскажет нам больше, чем в прошлый раз. И потом Хавьер ведь так никого и не убил — ему не грозит смертная казнь. Он вам вообще не нужен, на самом деле, кроме как для дачи показаний против падре и… сеньора Торреса. Пообещайте Иктану, что отдадите Хавьера на излечение шаману — глядишь, она вернет ему душевное спокойствие.</p><p>Монастарио какое-то время молчал, затем произнес:</p><p>— Вам жаль Хавьера.</p><p>— Если бы не манипуляции падре, — помрачнел Диего, — ничего бы не случилось. Надеюсь, он больше не посмеет подговаривать индейцев на беспорядки и когда-нибудь ответит за свои действия: если не перед земной властью, то перед небесной. А Иктан верно сказал — Хавьер хороший человек. С ним просто произошли плохие вещи. </p><p>— Не уверен, что смогу спустить дело сеньора Гутиерреса на тормозах, — вздохнул Монастарио. — Из-за него пострадало много влиятельных людей, а один до сих пор отлеживается дома с раной. Все они будут требовать наказания.</p><p>— А вы поговорите с падре, — посоветовал Диего. — Пусть взывает к христианским добродетелям обвинителей, если не хочет, чтобы все пуэбло узнало о его роли в преступлениях Хавьера.</p><p>— А вы хитрец, дон Диего, — улыбнулся Монастарио. — Я о таком и не подумал.</p><p>— Не зря я зовусь Зорро — лисом, — довольно ответил Диего и сжал руку Монастарио. Его мысли приняли другое направление. — Вы очень спешите, капитан?</p><p>— Ну… — Монастарио склонился к нему и поцеловал в висок. — Я мог бы немного задержаться.</p><p> </p><p>В этот раз все происходило без спешки. Монастарио сидел, опираясь на подушки, а Диего медленно опускался на его член, затем поднимался и терся своим членом о грудь Монастарио. Каждое движение доставляло удовольствие, и Диего часто склонялся к лицу Монастарио. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы вволю нацеловаться, и тогда Монастарио шарил руками по его телу, лаская везде, докуда мог дотянуться. Он был молчалив и лишь прерывисто дышал, а Диего, наоборот, не мог перестать издавать разные звуки. Он стонал и всхлипывал каждый раз, когда член Монастарио бил в ту самую точку, и шептал его имя, умоляя сделать так еще. </p><p>Удовольствие стало накатываться волнами, и Диего почти лег Монастарио на грудь, не в силах сохранять прежний темп. Монастарио стал помогать Диего насаживаться на член – его дыхание участилось, а лицо потеряло сосредоточенный вид. На живот Монастарио стала стекать смазка с члена Диего, и Монастарио обхватил Диего за плечи, крепко прижав его к груди. Его усы защекотали соски, и Диего вскрикнул, снова впуская в себя член Монастарио. Он больше не мог отдалять оргазм и принялся быстро подниматься и опускаться, наслаждаясь ощущением полностью возбужденного члена внутри. Еще несколько движений — и Диего начал изливаться на живот Монастарио. Когда он кончил, Монастарио продолжил в него толкаться, удерживая за зад. Диего принялся целовать лицо Монастарио, шепча: «Люблю тебя, Энрике. Как же я тебя люблю». Монастарио еще сильнее стиснул Диего, и Диего принялся быстро двигаться на члене Монастарио, доводя его до пика. Монастарио кончал долго, откинув голову на подушки, и дрожа всем телом, и все это время Диего продолжал на нем скакать. Когда все завершилось, они еще долго сидели, не желая размыкать объятий. </p><p>— Мне действительно нужно уходить, — произнес через некоторое время Монастарио, гладя его по спине.</p><p>Диего вздохнул и нехотя слез с Монастарио, выпуская из себя его обмякший член. Он наблюдал, как Монастарио смывает с себя следы их близости водой из ванны, как одевается и прицепляет к поясу ножны — брюки на бедрах тут же натянулись, очерчивая член. Диего облизал губы и сглотнул. Заметив его взгляд, Монастарио вернулся к постели и наклонился, поцеловав Диего в губы.</p><p>— Я приду вечером, — пообещал он. </p><p>Диего, улыбаясь, смотрел, как Монастарио открывает тайный ход и исчезает за дверью, потом залез под одеяло и обнял одну из подушек. Зевнув, он закрыл глаза и расслабился. В отличие от Монастарио ему торопиться было некуда.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Закат в этот день казался Диего особенно красивым. Он окрашивал горы в оранжевые тона, и на их фоне четко выделялся силуэт Монастарио. Солнце больше не палило, и Монастарио перекинул шляпу на спину — его обычно уложенные волосы развевались на ветру. Обернувшись, он весело крикнул:</p><p>— Не отставайте, дон Диего! Мы же не хотим заночевать на твердой земле с торчащими отовсюду ветками? </p><p>Впереди уже маячила знакомая долина, в которой раскинулась деревня Иктана. Диего с нетерпением ждал ночи, когда они смогут уединиться в уютной хижине и заняться любовью.</p><p>— С вами, капитан, — где угодно! — отозвался Диего и пришпорил коня.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Иллюстрации к макси - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831816">тумблер-коллажи</a> и <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920268">клип "Unlikely Collaboration"</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>